Kings Among Runaways
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Sequel to Here I Dreamt I Was A Rosier. Hermione has left the Order, but now she needs to learn to navigate full grown Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over the Harry Potter characters or the Decemberists' song "On The Busmall".

"Why Severus, isn't this a surprise." Lord Voldemort stated. He was sitting in a lavish chair, behind a large desk, reading the Daily Prophet. Usually he didn't bother with the news, but his Death Eaters had recently infiltrated the paper more thoroughly, and it didn't hurt to check up on it now and again. Nagini sat coiled up one of his legs, around his waist and over his shoulders. She has flicking her tongue out as if to taste his dark haired friend.

"My Lord, forgive me for the unannounced intrusion, but I have some news that might be...useful to you. It's about the girl." Severus started.

Well, that certainly peaked the Dark Lord's interest. "How is that naughty little Gryffindor, my friend?"

"She grows unhappy with her treatment at the hands of the Order. They have refused to allow her to continue her schooling or leave their presence. She is a prisoner at Order Headquarters." Severus wanted to be exceedingly cautious while proceeding with his news. He wasn't entirely sure if the Dark Lord would see it as a good thing or not. "She has revealed to me today that she hasn't had her menses in two months. She believes that she is pregnant."

The Dark Lord gave a mischievous smile that frightened Snape a little bit. "Hmm. And so, Severus, I am to believe that you would like to remove her from the situation with the Order and bring her under my protection."

"She would be easy enough to use. She does excellent research, and loves learning. If she were safe here and permitted to continue her schooling, she could be easily persuaded to contribute to spell and potion creation as well as research for our side." Severus was nervous. He knew that Hermione would be used by the Dark side as well as the Order, but this way at least, she would be able to continue her schooling.

"Yes, I know how smart she was from out interactions." Voldemort stared at Snape. He pursed his lips, considering the situation. "You know that there would be a price Severus. Would she be willing to pay it?" It would do him no good if the girl strove to fight him at every turn.

"I can't allow you to harm the child." Severus said desperately. "I will help her care for it, if she requires it."

Voldemort let out a chuckle. Snape shivered looking at the horrendously pale man before him. "Don't tell me you _love_the girl, Severus."

Snape let out a sigh of relief. "No, of course not, my Lord. Not romantically. I see myself in her. I rather think that if I had procreated, my progeny would be rather like her. Any love I feel for her is purely paternal."

"Very well. No harm will come to the child, but allow me to explain her payment myself. Bring her here as soon as possible Severus." With that, the Dark Lord picked up the newspaper, effectively dismissing the younger wizard from his room.

* * *

Hermione was clutching the jacket around her body tightly. Her small beaded purse was at her side, with everything that the Order had let her keep in her room. She just hoped that she and Snape would make it to the protection of the Death Eaters before the Order discovered their treachery. There was no going back now.

They had decided to travel like muggles, taking the tube. They had apparated from Grimmauld Place out to Swansea in Wales. From there, they caught the train to Paddington Station, where they switched to the Underground. Their destination was also in greater London, like Grimmauld Place, which was located not far from Euston Station, in the nice area North of the British History museum. From Paddington, they transferred to the District line.

Hermione's heart was pounding. Just six stops and they would be off the tube. She knew it was unlikely that they would bump into someone from the Order on the Underground, but she couldn't help but feel like everyone was looking at them. She smiled to herself. They probably were. Snape didn't really _fit in _in the muggle world, despite growing up there.

"The Next Station is: Victoria. This is a District Line train with service to: Upminster." Hermione relaxed a little as the female voice announced their station. Snape nodded, and she stood, making her way to the door of the subway. The Order would have noticed by now that it was taking them too long to just be gathering potions ingredients.

Hermione followed her imposing teacher out of the subway car to the escalator, which they proceeded to walk up. Leave it to Snape to walk up moving stairs. When they left the Underground, they entered the streets and walked for a while. There was a classic London fog, and the sun had gone down, creating an eerie feeling to the city. Hermione felt like she was walking through a Sherlock Holmes mystery.

She looked around. Of course, Death Eater headquarters would be in Belgravia.

* * *

Hermione sat nervously with Snape on the couch in the parlor. Voldemort was sitting across from them in a wide armchair. They were waiting for the house elf to return with tea, although Hermione thought it was much too late for that. She was trembling, waiting for him to speak.

She hadn't looked at him since they sat down. It was scary to see elements of _her _Tom in the snakelike man that now existed. His body seemed like marble, cold and white. He had lost all of his hair and his once dark and mysterious eyes were now a strange red-brown, almost like the color of dried blood. He has still imposing though, and his lips were the same as ever.

"Well, Hermione, I must say that you are looking much thinner than the last time that I saw you." Voldemort was the first one to break the silence.

"I am sure Snape told you how they were treating me. It shouldn't come as a surprise." She responded, defensively. She wasn't really sure how she should behave around him. Hermione knew he was the most dangerous wizard alive, but she felt like she knew a softer side to him.

"Yes, being forced to live in a cage and eat by yourself can be unsatisfying. I hope that you will be able to eat meals with the rest of my Death Eaters." He pursed his lips in a self-satisfied way. "Now, go ahead. I can tell you are brimming with questions to ask me."

Hermione bit her lip, and looked to Snape for reassurance. Although his face did not move, his eyes were comforting. "I am afraid I still don't really understand what happened with the diary...my time in the past."

"Yes, it seems that the basilisk fang did _not _completely destory my soul, it mearly weakened it, much like a virus is weakened in order to be turned into a vaccine. Imagine my surprise when I had two rowdy teenagers suddenly pushed into a world that's existence was tied to my soul. You generally had control over the situation, but from time to time I would step in, and take control of my "body" in that world if it suited me."

"So you know and felt everything that happened?" Hermione asked. She wasn't sure if she should be glad or mortified.

"Yes, and I felt the need to show certain parts to my most loyal of followers. Bella is looking forward ever so much to seeing you." Voldemort smiled and Hermione shuddered. That didn't sound good, but then, Voldemort had promised that no harm would come to her.

"But we do have the annoying little problem that now your soul and my soul are bonded." That hit Hermione like a bucket of ice water. "I have some theories that I would like to test out with that bond, but the good news is this way I don't need to brand you with the dark mark, because I can always feel you. Ahh, Nagini, come in!" Voldemort said with a little too much pluck for someone who has calling to a giant snake.

"I do hope you will permit me this one little preliminary test, Hermione." The familiar usage of her name made Hermione feel warm.

"_Ahh, master, she looks exactly the same as I remember."_

Hermione blinked at the snake a couple of times, clearly perplexed. "_Did I just hear Nagini speak?"_

"Excellent, excellent. Yes, Hermione, you did, and you responded in parseltongue. It is probably due to the fact that our souls are essentially, as one, but it might also be the child that you carry."

Hermione blanched. He spoke so jovially, this was maybe the nicest and most talkative she had ever seen him - and she had been married to him for a short two days! "Ahh, Professor Snape told you about that. Well, I guess that's a little weight off my shoulders."

The smirk that Voldemort gave Hermione made her pause for a moment. "Yes, and so then, let's get to the discussion of payment. The child..." He trailed off.

Hermione jumped to her feet. "I won't let you take it or harm it or make me get rid of it! It's mine!" Her arms were crisscrossed over her still flat stomach.

Voldemort's chuckling made her face turn blank. "Don't worry, I won't take it or make you get rid of it. We will discuss it when the child arrives. But, your wellbeing is dependent on the child, which is very useful to me. We will have to have you looked at by a healer, to confirm the pregnancy and make sure that the child is okay."

Hermione sat back down and nodded, although she didn't remove her arms from her waist. "So then...what does this child put between us? Are you going to be its...father? You said our souls were still bonded, and they were initially bonded in a marriage ceremony. Does that mean we are still married?"

Voldemort was silent for a while. "The child...it would be useful to have someone to teach and impart my wisdom to. I have not yet decided how involved I will be in its upbringing. And, yes, we would still be considered as married, but...I will only act as your teacher here."

Hermione didn't know what to think about that. Did that mean she could take another lover? Would she ever be able to get married again? Would she want to? The only people she would be seeing here would be Death Eaters. If they left this space, a Lestrange property, or if the war was over, would Voldemort ever want to change their relationship? It made her head spin thinking of all the possibilities.

"What will you be teaching me?" Voldemort felt a warmth spread through his body. She had no idea how heady her words could be to a man.

"Yes. Part of your reason for joining me was the desire to continue your education. You should be happy to know that Pius Thicknesse, who is now a Death Eater and who will soon be the Minister of Magic, will be happy to arrange for you to take your N.E.W.T.s. I expect you to take nine. I will be teaching you the art of Occlumency and Legilimency. This is of course, not on any exam, but as I remember you had great promise in these skills, much like Severus did. Severus, will be continuing your Potions curriculum."

This made Hermione much more comfortable with the situation. "And I am to teach myself on the rest of my subjects?"

Voldemort gave her a small smile. He had no doubt she could do it, but that was not the plan.  
"Let's go meet your other professors shall we?"

The trio stood, and Hermione followed Voldemort up the stairs to the dining room in the narrow terrace house they would be residing in. She followed him down the dark hallway, until they entered the room. The room, which sounded lively prior to their entrance, became silent after murmurs of "my Lord."

Voldemort nudged her to stand in front of him keeping his hand on her shoulder. He was still so much taller than she was. She gasped, seeing the room filled with the Death Eaters of her nightmares. Bellatrix, in particular, had her wide, crazy eyes trained on Hermione, and it seemed like she was trying to burn a hole in the younger girl.

Voldemort started speaking. "Bella will be teaching you Dark Arts. Her sister, Narcissa, will be teaching you Charms. Her husband, Lucius Malfoy, will be teaching History of Magic. Antonin Dolohov will be teaching you Transfiguration. Bella's husband Rodolphus Lestrange, whose home you are residing in, will teach you Herbology. His brother Rabastan will teach you Arithmancy. The werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, will be teaching you...Astronomy. And finally, for Ancient Runes, you remember your old friend Ted Nott."

Hermione's eyes widened, taking in the sight of the much, much older version of her Teddy. Voldemort removed his hand from her shoulder. "Come along, Severus, I have business to discuss with you." The two men in question swooped out of the room, leaving Hermione alone with all of her "professors."

* * *

A/N: Yay! Here is the first chapter of Kings Among Runaways. Thank you all to everyone who requested a sequel and please keep your suggestions coming! Let me know what you thought of this first chapter! Be on the lookout for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

"You!" Bellatrix shrieked as soon as Voldemort had left the room with Snape. She stood from her chair and advanced towards Hermione. Hermione was shaking visibly, unsure of what the unstable witch would do with her. She knew there was no point in running away when the room and the house was filled with Death Eaters. When the black-haired woman stood in front of her finally, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around the quivering girl and quietly said, "You are the reason I got to marry my Rodolphus."

"I-I am sorry, I don't understand." Hermione's voice was even shaking. She wasn't sure what Bellatrix was on about.

"You made my father promise to allow me to marry whomever I chose. So I was able to marry my Rodolphus." Bellatrix gave her what was supposed to be an innocent smile, but it seemed somehow evil to Hermione. "I am going to make you my pet! Come on, let me show you to your room."

The older witch took Hermione by the hand and pulled her from the room. None of the other people in the room seemed to pay much mind to it. Hermione had to just keep reminding herself that Bellatrix couldn't harm her. That was part of the deal with Voldemort.

They walked up the the six level, the top level of the house. Bellatrix lead her to the very back of the house and opened the door. Hermione's face contorted into a smiling grimace. It was the same bedroom that she had at Hogwarts, with a cheery fire bustling in the hearth. The walls were blue and she had her little desk and the fabulous, fluffy bed that was a little bit like a nest. It did have something that Hogwarts didn't. A huge window overlooking the courtyard, the lush green courtyard.

It was so familiar to Hermione that she almost cried. It was such a change from her room at Grimmauld Place, which was so bare and sparse and so much like a prison to her.

Bella smiled at her encouragingly. "The Dark Lord permitted me to redecorate for you once I heard of your arrival." Hermione didn't understand what Bellatrix's motives were. She was talking to her in her baby voice that she used when taunting someone, but she seemed so sincere.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. "Thank you."

Bellatrix gave a sigh, pushing her wild, black hair over her shoulder. "Well, you should settle in for the night. You have a big day of lessons tomorrow." She left the room, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

She couldn't believe that she had actually left the protection of the Order. She couldn't take the stares and the mean words when she was around her old friends. Even worse was the deafening silence when they would leave her alone for hours at a time.

But truthfully, that wasn't the only reason she left. She knew that Tom Riddle had at least cared for her now. It was _his_soul after all that she had interacted with. Perhaps she could change him again. Make him see that feelings didn't make one weak.

She felt tears come to her eyes. Would things ever be normal for her? Nothing could ever be the same again because she had loved the wrong person. Now she was carrying his child. She had shunned the rest of the wizarding world when she left the Order. The people who were supposed to be her friends. Her supporters.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she gasped to see Nagini slither in from a hole in the baseboard, what she imagined was once inhabited by mice. "_What is wrong? I could smell your tears." _The snake hissed to her.

She was still surprised by her ability to understand the snake. "_I am just realizing that things will never be normal for me again."_

The snake curled its way up the bed post, and across the duvet cover that she was tucked under. It stopped when it was laying against her chest and looking into her face. She knew she should be terrified of the large snake, but she could sense no malice. Nagini's yellow eyes stared into hers. "_My master likes you."_

Hermione stopped still for a minute. "_He only likes what I can do for him. Give him information. Research. What ever he wants with the child."_

"_Ahhh." _She understood the snake's musing but it sounded more like a sustained hiss to her. "_I wasn't sure if you were aware of the presence of the child yet. I could find out what he intends to do with the child, if you would like..."_

Hermione was surprised by the snake's offer. "_Oh? And why would you do that?"_She asked, suspiciously.

"_Because, I like you, too. You can look past your fear of me. You are trusting. Unlike so many others. You can look past the monster."_ With that, the snake began retreating from her bed and back towards where she came from. That was typical, she mused, of a snake, not saying goodbye. "_That's why the master likes you as well."_

* * *

Hermione was showered and had used her wand to dry her hair and a breath freshening charm. She was sitting at her vanity in just a towel, staring at the clothes she had worn the day before. Although she had performed a scourgify on them, she wasn't looking forward to putting them back on.

When she was at Grimmauld Place, Kreacher would bring her a new set of clothing after she was allowed to bathe in the morning. She wasn't even allowed to have her own clothes in her room there, so she hadn't been able to take any extra clothes with her.

Sighing, she decided it was best to just get it over with. She didn't know what would happen if she was late for breakfast here, and she didn't really want to find out. She cautiously left her room once she was dressed and slowly walked down the five flights of stairs to the dining room she had been the night before. She could hear everyone talking loudly and laughing. Stealing her reserve, she pushed open the door.

Immediately, everyone in the room was silent. Her heart was beating so fast, she was frozen to the spot. Finally, she made eye contact with Bellatrix, who waved her over, somewhat comically, and was patting the empty seat next to her. "There you are, pet! I saved you a seat!" Hermione timidly made her way towards the empty seat, and once she took it, everyone gradually started talking again, although everyone still seemed to glance at her every few seconds.

Hermione realized that Bellatrix was talking to her. "Pet, why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

Hermione set down the toast that she was buttering. "Well, the Order wouldn't let me keep my clothing in my room, in case I would use them in some devious way, so these are the only clothes I have."

Bellatrix looked at her with those wide, crazy eyes, her lips pursed. "Well, we will need to push your lessons back a day. Narcissa and I will help you get some clothes, won't we Cissy?" She said to her younger sister across the table.

The blonde witch agreed. "Yes, just as long as we are back by the time Draco arrives."

"Draco is going to be here?" Hermione asked, nervously. "Will he be staying long, or just until school term begins?"

Narcissa seemed surprised at the direct question Hermione had presented her with. "He will not return to Hogwarts. His father felt that he wasn't receiving an adequate education there. The Dark Lord agreed."

Hermione nodded. Well, that was interesting. Malfoy and her never got along, but maybe now they would have to. He was intelligent at least, so she wouldn't have to be worried about being held back by her peers like she was constantly at Hogwarts. Even her friends couldn't keep up with her...well, her former friends.

When Hermione had finished breakfast, Bellatrix took her by the hand, and practically dragged her towards what Hermione came to understand as Voldemort's office. Voldemort was sitting at his desk with Nagini draped on his shoulders, and was studying what appeared to be some very _ancient_ancient runes. Hermione was intrigued, but could not read it from her vantage point.

"My Lord," Bellatrix started with her baby voice, which Hermione was beginning to think was just her normal voice, "Those blood traitors from the Order wouldn't let dear, sweet Hermione have her clothing, and so she had none to bring with her. I would like to offer my services to take her to..._purchase_new robes." Hermione had the distinct feeling that they wouldn't actually be paying for anything today. "Narcissa would come as well."

"Very well." Voldemort had finally looked up from his papers. "Bellatrix, go prepare a glamour with Narcissa for Hermione. I don't want anyone to find her yet. I will send her to meet you once we finish talking."

Bellatrix left the room, and Hermione realized that this was the first time she had Voldemort had been alone since she left the diary. He indicated that she should take a chair but didn't say anything. Finally, he spoke. "I can tell you have questions. Go ahead."

Hermione made eye contact with him. "I don't understand Bellatrix. Is this some kind of a trick? She hates mudbloods." She noticed that he didn't even flinch with her use of the vulgar word like Harry and Ron would.

"Well, you remember how I told you some witches and wizards can be consumed by Dark magic. Well, Bellatrix is...not quite right in the head. She has a lot of difficulty distinguishing between the dream and reality. She saw how much you cared for her, a way in which no one ever had, and she is now returning your affection." Hermione bit her lip. She supposed that sounded plausible.

Hermione regarded the...well, man across the table from her. "You seem to be taking the whole being soul bounded to a mudblood and to have her carrying your heir." This statement didn't cause any reaction from the cold man. "Speaking of that...do your _followers_know about the child? I might need to get some looser clothing today."

With this question, she noticed that Voldemort seemed a bit surprised. "They don't know, but you may tell Bellatrix and Narcissa, I suppose." There was a stale silence in the air. "I had never planned on getting married. But, now I just have to deal with it. Use it to my advantage." Voldemort looked back down at his papers. "You may go now."

Hermione was a little bit miffed, given that Voldemort just dismissed her like that. She wasn't done with the conversation! What did he mean, use it to his advantage? She hoped Nagini would tell her what Voldemort was planning.

She stood up and walked out into the foyer where Narcissa and Bellatrix were waiting for her. She stood in front of the large mirror while Narcissa waved her wand furiously. She watched as her wavy hair slowly became straight. She watched her plain brown sugar colored hair become blonder and blonder until it was the same shade that the Malfoy's had. Her eyebrows soon followed suit. She watched as her facial features slowly morphed so that her features were just a bit more angular. Her plain brown eyes transformed into a light green, the color of sea foam.

It was bizarre to see herself in this way. She was still clearly herself, but she was so different. It made her nervous. Previously she was just plain old brown haired, brown eyed Hermione Granger, who people wouldn't take a second look out. With these looks people would definitely take a second glance. She obviously didn't want it permanent, and was glad that the glamour would fade in six hours.

"I think I am ready to go now." Hermione said to the two older witches. "By the way, I need to stop by a store that has maternity clothing available..." Hermione bit her lip, unsure of how Bellatrix and Narcissa and the rest of the Death Eaters would take the news that a mudblood was carrying the heir of their Lord.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! Thank you so much for the tremendous response to last chapter - I am blown away! Thank you to my reviewers (in alphabetical order): arabellagrace, aringle42, articcat621, Beautiful-Liar13, BedwardEndGame8D, .x, calee09, Caro09, cici love, Dakota-Malfoy, DuchessAmortentiaMalfoy, Ekaterina2324, everlastingtrueromance, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, Guadz, happygoluckyfull, hateme101, Honorablebede, IaminlovewithVegetaandTrunks, Jade Ice Fire, kat louise, kayla, klgaliza, klr52, Lady Gwyenevere, LianaRamsay, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, loves2readalways, MacbethWannabe, mia1601, .g-baby, MyUniqueWeirdLifeCouldBeABook, Nessy118, Nicole Lovely, Night Vision 1, Outlaw-Lanaya, Penmora Zenith, RaeSnape, Robbie Riddle-Diggory, SapphireDreamer21, SAVAGEGRACEx, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Snapesbloodredneko, summer, YuriFan5, and Zaccely. You guys are fabulous! Individual review responses (if you left me a longer review and/or had questions) will be in my profile.

Alright, well, I am going to be out of the country next week, so I won't be able to update for like ten days. I promise to update as soon as I can when I get back! Let me know what you thought of chapter two! Also, keep giving me your ideas - I know some people want a dark Hermione...I haven't made any decisions yet. Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

After Hermione had told the _happy_news to the two sisters, Bellatrix squealed and hugged the younger girl, and started chattering away. It had been so long since there was a child in the house and she was very excited. Narcissa nodded, but her mouth stayed put in a grim line.

They then apparated to the entrance of Diagon Alley, then proceeded to enter the little village. It was so different from the last time that she had seen it. There weren't many people out, and the ones that were seemed suspicious. Some of the shops were closing down.

People on the street stopped to say hello to Bellatrix. She sometimes obliged them and other times she would walk by with her head held high, paying them no mind. They were beneath the trio of women.

Hermione felt totally under the microscope. Everyone was staring at her, trying to find out who she was. She looked like a girl who might be related to the cold Narcissa Malfoy, but she was somehow different. She just tried to keep her eyes on the ground and not make eye contact with anyone who was looking her way.

Before long, the trio entered a shop that wasn't Madame Malkins.

* * *

Harry looked across the table at his oldest friend, Ronald Weasley. The boy was currently stuffing his face with a full Scottish breakfast in a tiny little pub outside of Wick, in the Highlands. Although Harry thought it was risky, he had agreed to get some food in the muggle section. Even though it was only the beginning of September, the area was experiencing record lows, and with the constant wind blowing, it was freezing. Harry was happy to warm up for an hour or two.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Hermione with them. She certainly wouldn't allow it, because it wasn't safe, but she also would have thought to pack more than three days worth of food. And she would have known some way to keep them warm.

Harry and Ron had left after Bill and Fleur's wedding, when the Death Eaters had attacked. Dumbledore wasn't there at the time, and so the two boys didn't really know what to do. Harry just grabbed Ron's arm and apparated as quickly as possible. It had been a few weeks now and the boys were not getting along well and they didn't even know where to begin looking for horcruxes or how to get in contact with the Order. Harry knew that he couldn't go back.

"Ron, do you ever think what we would be doing right now if Hermione was with us?" Harry asked, testing out the waters.

"No, Harry, I try not to think of that bloody whore! Just thinking about how she spread her legs for you-know-who makes me want to spew."

"Don't call her that!" Harry said quickly, jumping to the defence of his friend. "She was there for nearly a year, Ron. Can you imagine what that must have been like?" The red haired boy simply grunted, not giving Harry any indication that he did.

But Harry did try to imagine it. He knew what the charismatic Tom Riddle was like, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if Hermione really thought she had changed him. He tried to imagine what the future would have been like if Hermione really had gone back.

* * *

Voldemort sat behind his desk and slowly pondered how much things had changed for him in the past few months. He had taken over the Ministry and was at his most powerful ever. Not to mention the issue with that little Gryffindor Hermione Granger.

He didn't know why he allowed it, but seeing how much she had bonded with him in the diary and the sheer fact that they were very much alike made him cave. He had allowed Snape to bring the girl under the protection of the Death Eaters. He had thought that Snape was attracted to the girl, who certainly had her charms and intellect - something that was very likely to excite the dark haired wizard. He couldn't explain the overwhelming sense of relief that Severus only felt paternal feelings for the girl.

Smiling evilly, Voldemort wondered if Severus was ready to be a grandfather.

The words of the girl had bothered him earlier. He was taking being married to a mudblood too easily, and had accepted that a child was to become of the union much too quickly. Of course the child would have its uses later. Maybe it was so easy to accept because of how attached Bellatrix was to her. After all, the dark witch had a very fragile mind, and he didn't want to destroy it.

Thinking back to his child, he concluded that he would simply allow the girl to birth the child. He would then be able to complete his potion. The girl could raise the child from infancy and when it was a certain age, he would begin tutoring the child in the finesses of the dark arts. Perhaps one day, the child could reign beside him.

* * *

Hermione was standing in the dressing room. Bellatrix and pushed herself into the dressing room as well, despite Hermione's protests. They had gotten so many clothes fitted to her, Hermione was sure that she would never really be able to wear them all. They had picked out robes of every occasion and color, beautiful evening dresses and cocktail dresses. She was even able to find many dresses and shirts which would allow space for her soon to be expanding belly. Pair after pair of fabulous shoes which Narcissa had picked out, and Hermione had to admit that the icy witch did have a good eye for them. Bellatrix had even picked out several outfits that were a more updated version of her old Hogwarts uniform, that should would possibly be required to wear during her lessons.

Most awkward, though, was picking out undergarments and sleepwear. Having a stoic Narcissa Malfoy hand her pair after pair of knickers was not something she really wanted to have to participate in again, especially since Narcissa often picked out the most risque of underwear. To her slight dismay, Hermione learned that the pureblood witches still had very strict rules on wear stockings and a garter belt everyday, although she was able to forgo the corset.

The nightdresses that she would be leaving with she actually found quite pretty. They were lace and in muted colors. The fabric met beneath her breasts and was embellished there with a little ribbon. The fabric then split, hanging open to reveal her stomach. It was a little too revealing to wear outside of her room, but she picked out a silk robe to wear to the bathroom.

Bellatrix appraised the dress that she was currently trying on. It was the last of the pile. "Yes, this is one we should certainly get. Now, Hermione, I have a little task for you." The older witch whispered into Hermione's ear, her eyes wild with excitement. "We never intended on purchasing these garments, so I am going to have you imperius the shopkeeper to let us walk out of here with them."

Hermione gulped. That was an unforgivable curse. She wasn't sure if that was something she could do. It wasn't right. It was dark magic. Steeling herself, Hermione reminded herself that what was unforgiveable was turning your back on your oldest friend without the chance of explanation and trapping someone in a room for months with no one to talk to. If they had allowed her clothes she wouldn't have to do this.

She nodded at Bellatrix and slowly begin changing back into the clothes she wore to the store. She picked up the dress to carry it to the front where the rest of her new clothing was waiting. Hermione had her wand out, but hidden under the garment.

The clerk smiled and began working on the bill for the clothes. Hermione acted while she was distracted. "Expelliarmus." She shopkeeper's wand easily flew into Hermione's open hand.

Bellatrix cackled. "Do it, my sweet pet. You have to mean it." The shopkeeper was visibly shaking, clearly knowing who the two older witches were and their reputations. Without a wand she was defenseless.

Hermione's eyebrows drew together in concentration. Finally, she said the incantation with all the might that she could muster. "IMPERIO!" A happy smile slowly worked it's way across the clerk's face. However, before Hermione could issue an instruction, the spell faded away, and she was instead met with tears streaming down the woman's face.

Bellatrix hissed. "I will finish it pet."

"No," Hermione said. "I know a way that I can handle it." Taking a deep breath, Hermione pointed her wand at the shopkeeper a final time. "Obliviate." The shopkeeper was then left without any memory of the three witches who had visited her shop that day, and with significantly less merchandise than was indicated in the inventory.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Lestrange house, Hermione went straight upstairs to put her new clothing away. She told the sisters that she might have a lie down afterwards. Her pregnancy was making her unusually fatigued. Narcissa wandered down to the kitchens to ensure that Draco's favorite meal would be made for dinner. Bellatrix walked to her master's study and lightly knocked on the door. After hearing the command to enter, she slipped inside.

"So, how did it go?" Voldemort asked Bellatrix.

"Wonderful, master. We were able to find her so many clothes. I even made her get several outfits that look like the 40s Hogwarts uniform." Bellatrix smiled widely like a Cheshire cat. "I was kind of hoping it would give old Nott a coronary."

Voldemort let out a small snarl, but then took a deep breath. This was Bellatrix he was dealing with. Sometimes she gets confused. "Bellatrix, I wasn't talking about the clothing...I could care less if she had any clothes. I meant...the _payment._"

"Ohh!" Bellatrix cried, her smile falling from her face. "She produced the curse readily. I didn't have to prod her too much...unfortunately, it dissipated very quickly. I don't think her heart was in it."

"Hn." Voldemort was thinking this over. Hermione was not averse to using the unforgivable curses, it would seem. And that she was able to produce the curse without any prior instruction was impressive. She was obviously a powerful witch. "How did you handle it, when the curse broke?"

"Well, I said that I would do it and she stopped me. She instead cast a very precise obliviate. Quite handy with memory charms that one is."

Voldemort signaled for Bellatrix to leave so he could ponder his thoughts. Perhaps Hermione wouldn't be used for heavy handed dark magic like Bellatrix was so fond of. She used the obliviate for dark purposes and it got the job done. It was also much more subtle. He doubted if anyone would be able to trace their crime back to Narcissa and Bellatrix.

Nevertheless, he still wanted Hermione to try the rest of the unforgivables. They were really so useful. He would have to do some research to determine if it was alright for the child. Initially he thought a child was such a nuisance, but now that it was so useful for his potion he felt an overwhelming need to protect it. It wouldn't do for him to sire a less than perfect heir. He made a mental note to ring for a healer later to confirm her pregnancy, and to make sure that everything was healthy.

As for the girl's promising dark magic...he would just have to wait and see how the rest of her lessons went with Bellatrix.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for being so patient with my update! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any guesses about Voldemort's potion/what he wants with the baby? I will tell you next chapter, I think. Did you like Hermione this chapter? So many of you wanted a dark Hermione and so I am trying to slowly introduce her to the dark arts...Let me know what you thought.

Huge thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter (in alphabetical order): Athena Ceridwen, aphrodite4986, arabellagrace, aringle42, articcat621, Azura Soul Reaver, Beautiful-Liar13, .x, diamondsr4evr, Emmett Mccarty lover, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, happygoluckyfull, hateme101, JEN-SVU, julesrose, Kaien Brief, KiKi21, Lell Ly, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, loves2readalways, MyUrl SoLeM, nlech16, NightAshire, Nlkly, RaeSnape, RexNina, Robbie Riddle-Diggory, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Sweetizzy93, vonpohl, and YuriFan5! You guys are so awesome! I will have individual review responses up in my profile later this evening, so check back there.

Let me know what you thought of chapter three and be on the lookout for chapter four!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat on the floor, with a trashcan between her legs and her head resting on the edge of it. She had never felt more like a child since she left for Hogwarts. She had gotten sick just after putting away her new clothing. Being sick made her tear up, but the thought of Crookshanks made her cry. Her furry cat would always take care of her if she was sick, but she hadn't seen him since she had returned from the diary.

She didn't even want to think about what Ron would have done to him after he found out about her "treachery." She could just tell in her heart of hearts that she would never see her cat again. And that was why she was crying so heartily on the floor. That combined with the knowledge that she was experiencing "morning sickness" which gave her further proof of her pregnancy.

She heard a hiss and shuddered. Lifting her head, she was met with the yellow eyes of Nagini. "_Dear girl, why do you cry?"_

Hermione shook her head, unsure of how much she should tell the snake. Understanding that Nagini was a familiar, though, she quickly resolved to tell her what happened. The snake wrapped itself around her leg and looked in the trashcan. "_Why are you ill?"_

Hermione gave a weak smile to the snake. "_It's called morning sickness. Being pregnant makes you ill sometimes...it doesn't always happen in the morning though."_

"_Ahh...and that is why you are crying? Because you are sick?"_

Hermione frowned. "_Well, not exactly. A little bit yes. I am really upset because my familiar Crookshanks...well, I haven't seen him since before I went into the diary. I am pretty sure he is no longer alive." _A new batch of tears welled up in her eyes. She whipped her hand haphazardly across her face to remove some of the tears.

Nagini was silent for a while, resting her head on the girl's shoulder, to try and produce some kind of comfort. Finally, the snake spoke again. "_You should get ready for dinner. Since the young Malfoy is returning, it is a formal dinner...why don't you wear that white dress?"_Nagini untangled herself from Hermione so the girl could get up and pull the white dress from her closet.

It was white eyelet lace, and also extremely tight to her body. It barely covered her bum! "_I don't know if this would be appropriate Nagini?" _She asked the snake.

"_I am sure it will be fine. Also, with the progeny growing, soon you will be unable to wear a dress such as that."_Hermione smiled. The snake did have a point.

* * *

Harry and Ron were sitting in the library of Order Headquarters. After being out in the cold wilderness for so long, they agreed that they needed to come back. They needed to be better prepared and to have a plan. While all of the Order seemed happy to see them, Harry could tell that something was off. Maybe they were upset with the two boys for giving up so quickly. _Hermione would have had a plan, _Harry thought bitterly.

As soon as they were granted audience with Dumbledore, Harry could not contain his request any longer. "I want to speak to Hermione!" Harry was positive that his friend would have a good reason behind what she did. She wasn't a traitor, he just needed to hear her side. He was ready to hear her side.

Dumbledore looked at Harry sadly over his half-moon spectacles. "I am afraid I can't do that Harry."

"Why the hell not?" The boy shouted, the noise reverberating through the still of the library, Hermione's favorite place.

"It would seem that Professor Snape and Hermione disappeared two days ago." Harry and Ron were both clearly confused. "They left to gather potions ingredients - the first time I allowed Hermione to leave Order Headquarters since she had been returned to us - and they haven't returned."

"Oh, well isn't that just bloody fantastic." Ron murmured. "She couldn't get enough of one Slytherin, she had to jump all over the greasy git too."

Harry was silent. Somehow, he doubted that Hermione and Snape were involved romantically, but he supposed it was a possibility. His mind was stuck on one thing though...Dumbledore hadn't allowed Hermione to leave Grimmauld Place. Was he keeping her prisoner here? Why shouldn't she be allowed to leave? Sure she made a mistake, but she was loyal, she should be forgiven?

Harry left the room, despondent, and with a strange taste in his mouth.

* * *

Hermione walked into the grand dining room. It seemed as though everyone stopped talking when she entered. While none of the other women were dressed demurely, some with dresses and skirts shorter than her, she was the only one wearing a color anywhere near white. Bellatrix waved her over to the empty seat between her and Snape. Her tall gold heels clicked against the marble and seemed to echo in the silent room.

Snape was sitting on Voldemort's right side, and Lucius was on his left. This meant that Draco was seated directly across from her. She noticed the surprise the blond had on his face when she walked into the room, but tried not to meet his eyes.  
After sitting down, dinner was served. She could have snorted with how _Malfoy _it was. Bellatrix spent most of her dinner quietly chatting with her husband, so Hermione turned and spoke quietly with Severus through the appetizer course of caviar. By the time that a full lobster was being served to each individual, Draco could no longer hold in his curiousity.

"So its true then?" He asked, staring directly into her eyes, "You love the _wandwork_of Slytherin's, eh, mudblood?"

Before she had a chance to respond, Bellatrix responded so quickly Hermione barely had a chance to blink. "Don't you _dare _call her that you filth! Hermione is more useful and brilliant than one million mudbloods!" Hermione cringed, but was pretty certain that Bellatrix knew that she really was a mudblood.

The ruckus caught the attention of everyone at the table. It seemed that all the death eaters wanted to address her as her situation stipulated, but it was clear that they would have to deal with the formidable Bellatrix if they were to. "She is a special case, like Severus." Bellatrix continued.

Hermione looked at Snape. She knew he was a half blood, and wanted to apologize for her being the cause of his blood status being brought up again. He merely gave her a small smile and began eating.

Without caring that he had an audience, Voldemort began talking to her in parselmouth. "_Hermione, Nagini has informed me that you were ill earlier. Why didn't you tell me?"_

Hermione gulped, knowing that everyone was looking at her. She knew that they were all curious as to what her relationship with the Dark Lord was, and why he hadn't killed her, why she was being allowed to stay with them, dine with them, as if she was one of them. "_Well, it is only the second time it has happened. It's just morning sickness. Most pregnant women get it."_

Voldemort nodded to her. "_I have sent for a healer to examine you tomorrow. You will not tell them who the child's father is. And, I will have Severus begin preparing you some potion for the nausea._"

Hermione turned back to her food. "Thank you, Voldemort." After hearing the sharp collective intake of breath, she knew that she had responded in English and not in parseltongue. She also knew that that was not the proper way for her to address him. They were waiting for her punishment. It didn't come.

Hermione just started eating her food again, and slowly attention was removed from her person. Hermione further snorted at the dessert - saffron ice cream with gold flecks. How much more obvious could Malfoy get! This was obviously the most expensive meal she'd eaten...well, maybe it could be his favorite meal.

* * *

Later, Voldemort was sitting in his study, finding certain things here and there that he wanted Hermione to work on. There was one specific text that he needed translated from a very ancient rune. If he was correct, and he often was, there would then be an arithmatic equation for her to solve from the text. He could probably do it himself, but it was time the girl made herself useful.

Nagini came in a little while later, and curled up next to the fire that was going in his fireplace. She was silent until her master came to rest in the chair next to the fireplace. He reached his hand down and gave the giant snake a pet or two on her head.

"_Nagini, I can tell that you have something to tell me. Why don't you just do it now?"_He asked his oldest friend, except perhaps Nott.

"_Well, earlier, when I went to check on the girl, she was in tears. It was partly because she was sick, and mostly because she thinks that the Order has destroyed or harmed her familiar._" Voldemort felt the flash of a memory. He could see the orange creature that had the most awful disposition.

"_Hmm, curious."_

_"If I may, master, her mood might be improved if she had a familiar here. Something just her own. It would make her feel more at home and grateful to you, my Lord._" Voldemort gave his familiar another pet.

The wise old snake did have a point.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next day with the sunlight pouring into her room. Her new nightgown made her feel like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. She was starting to feel at home her in her room at the Lestrange's apartment. She bit her lip. She didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

Just as she was about to start getting dressed for the day, she heard a knock on the door. She quickly put on a robe and answered it. It was the healer. She was an extremely old woman with long, scraggly white hair. Hermione was sure that this woman didn't work at St. Mungo's.

"So, ye think you are pregnant." The witch humphed.

"Well, yes I do, but could we please discuss this inside?" Hermione ushered the witch inside. Once inside, Hermione proceeded to tell her her symptoms.

The old woman had her lie down on the bed and commenced with the spells. "You are definitely with child. There is something strange about this one though."

Hermione felt her breath leave her, as if she had been hit with a bludger. "What do you mean, something strange?"

"Well, it just seems as if the child is exceptionally strong to me, deary. It is in perfect health though. Everything seems to be fine, just the magical signature of the little one is strange..." The witch trailed off. "Now, do you want to know the sex of the child."

Hermione bit her lip. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea. What if Voldemort was upset that she had found out what it was. What if he was unhappy with the gender of the baby and no longer offered her protection. She was pretty sure that Voldemort was apathetic to the fact that she was having a child, after all, Snape did say that he would help her, and Voldemort did not.

Ultimately, she couldn't take the suspense. "Yes, tell me, I want to know the sex of the baby." The old crone smiled a toothless grin and began a very complicated set of wand movements over her abdomen. She has chanting under her breath and Hermione once again wasn't sure if this was such a good idea.

Finally, the witch stopped and looked Hermione directly in her eyes. "The child will be a..."

* * *

A/N: Hey! Sorry for such a huge cliffhanger! I already know what the child will be, but I wanted to see if you guys wanted to know what it was or if you preferred it to be a surprise.

Huge thank you to all my reviewers from last time (in alphabetical order): aphrodite4986, aringle42, articcat621, AMUTOforever305, Beautiful-Liar13, diamondsr4evr, Ekaterina2324, Gracie92, julesrose, lilmissxx, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, loves2readalways, NightAshire, Outlaw-Lanaya, padfootsgrl79, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and Sweet Sweet Hedwig! You guys rock!

Let me know what you thought of chapter four and be on the lookout for chapter five!


	5. Chapter 5

After the old crone had left, Hermione got dressed for the day in on the outfits that looked like her old Hogwarts uniform. The gray skirt was a tighter and shorter than the 40s attire she was used to, but Bellatrix wouldn't hear of it coming down to her knees. The white shirt fit her well, and she pulled on a blue cashmere sweater on top of it.

Once she was dressed, a house elf popped into her room and told her that the Dark Lord wished her to have breakfast with him in his study. Hermione knew she should be nervous, but in some ways she was looking forward to it. It kind of reminded her of their meals together in the Room of Requirement.

Smiling, she skipped down the stairs, but slowed once she got to the first floor. She knocked on the door to Voldemort's study and entered at command. She smiled, seeing that some food was already laid out for her - an assortment of fruit and pastries, with a glass of cranberry juice poured for her. She sat down and grabbed some pain au chocolat and cantaloupe.

She looked at Voldemort, waiting to see if he was going to begin eating. Instead of making a plate for himself, he simply gestured that she should begin eating. Once she had eaten a piece of cantaloupe, he asked her what the old woman had said.

"Well, she confirmed that I am...with child." His face was impassive with her statement. "And it is healthy. But, she said that there was something odd about it. That it was...unusually strong." Hermione shivered seeing the way that Voldemort's eyes seemed to open in surprise. He looked a little too happy about that.

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, that is good news, I suppose." He looked at her, and Hermione could feel his eyes boring into her soul. Should she tell him the news about the gender? She couldn't decide if it was a good idea or not. Voldemort smiled slowly, showing his pointer than average canines. "I can see that you have something else to tell me. Best get on with it." Hermione was biting her lip, thinking on it. "Or perhaps you would like to make this your first occlumency lesson with a real legilimens expert?"

Hermione shook her no. "No, I will tell you. It's just...the healer offered for me to find out the sex of the baby. It's a boy." Hermione couldn't help but smile after saying that. She couldn't believe that in seven months, she would be having a little boy. She wondered how much she would take after Tom.

"Well, that sounds alright, I suppose." Voldemort said, without much emotion. Hermione was a little bit hurt that he wasn't more excited. She supposed that perhaps he wasn't ever planning on become a dad, but she wanted him to at least seem a little bit happy about the child. Was he even going to pay it any attention after he got what he wanted from it? That reminded her, she would have to ask Nagini if she had discovered what her master was planning on doing. "You should get going. Your first lesson is with Snape in the basement for potions."

Hermione nodded and removed herself from his presence. She couldn't believe that he had changed so much from her Tom. Had he? Was her Tom ever actually real. She...loved Tom. He had to be real. She would just need to find him again.

The basement was freezing and she was glad to have the sweater for some added warmth. There was a fireplace in the corner, but the fire was merely embers, giving off no real heat. She sat down on the bench in front of the work table and noticed that there were two cauldrons on the table.

It wasn't long before Snape and Draco came down the stairs, talking quietly. They paused when seeing her already there, but Draco took a seat next to Hermione on the bench. She was sure that he was upset that he had to share with a Mudblood.

Snape saw that Hermione was shivering. His eyes softened, looking at the girl who remind him of himself so much. He shot a spell at the hearth and soon the room was filled with a roaring fire, filling the room with heat.

"Today, we will be brewing a potion to combat morning sickness. You will find the ingredients over there in that cabinet." Snape said pointing.

Hermione immediately got up and started retreiving the ingredients. She could hear Draco whining in the other room. "Morning sickness? What could we possibly be brewing that for? Is someone pregnant?"

She could hear Snape answer in his usual drawl. "Draco, clearly, you have not looked at the complexity of the potion you will be brewing. It is above a seventh year knowledge and will help you with your N.E.W.T.s. Furthermore, just because Hogwarts has a moral objection against teaching teenagers something that will aid in pregnancy does not mean that I share them. You may just find it useful someday."

Draco humphed and started walking to the store room, bumping Hermione, arms full of ingredients on her way back to her cauldron. She knew that they were making the potion for her.

Before long, the pair of students were finished with potions and made their way upstairs for lunch. Draco and Hermione barely talked, but he did question her attire. "Pretending to be a naughty Ravenclaw, eh, Granger?" He asked casually.

Before she allowed her face to turn bright red at the insinuation, she noticed that he was giving her bum a very appraising glance. She decided she would one up him. "Of course, Draco. How else do you think I was able to sample some Slytherin wandwork?"

That left Draco with wide eyes. He might be wrong, but he thought that Granger was coming on to him.

* * *

Draco and Hermione shortly joined Bellatrix in a large room, which had all of its furniture pushed back against the walls. Hermione assumed that this was some sort of ballroom, usually, but today it was to be used for dark magic.

"Now, today my ickle-students, we are going to be starting our dark arts training, by using one of the three _unforgivable_curses. It is maybe the easiest to complete, because it requires the least intent, but I have found it to be incredibly useful."

Hermione was surprised by how professional Bellatrix was being. She soon discovered that Bellatrix was actually very intelligent, a fact that was undermined by her baby voice she frequently used. She talked a lot about the theory of the curse, which was all new to Hermione. She had never really looked into it before because of its reputation as a dark curse.

"Now, you two will be practicing on each other. Remember, you really must put the force of the intent behind it. What do you want the other person to do? You must really feel it." Hermione nodded. She did feel like she had a little bit of a leg up on Draco because she was almost able to hold the curse the other day.

But what did she really want Draco to do? She knew that she was going to get him back for his years of name calling. She and Draco faced each other. He was going first. Raising his wand, he shouted "Imperio!" but nothing happened. They were going to go back and forth until they had successfully completed the curse.

Hermione took a deep breath, raising her wand and pointing it at her adversary. Eyebrows scrunched in concentration, Hermione called out "Imperio!" The curse seemed to take hold temporarily, but Draco quickly broke it. The two students went back and forth before Hermione's finally took hold.

Draco walked over to Hermione with a smile on his face. Hermione mused that when he had a genuine smile on his face, he was actually rather good looking. When he was standing in front of her, she gave a second command. Draco slowly got to his knees and kissed the ground in front of where he was standing. Hermione had a vindictive smirk on her face. She had made him kiss the ground she - a mudblood - walked on!

She released the curse and Draco instantly stood, walking back to his side of the room, and more determined than ever. It only took him two more attempts to successfully cast the curse. Hermione was suddenly compelled with the overwhelming urge to walk towards Draco. Before long, she too was kneeling in front of him.

However, then, she was fighting with herself to take hold of the edge of his pants, and undo the buckle on his belt. She didn't want to do it, but she couldn't stop her fingers from moving. She simply had to take his cock out from his pants and plant her sweet lips on it.

Before she could get any further with her task, Bellatrix marched over and slapped Draco across the face. The curse was broken and Hermione quickly stood and got as far from Draco as possible. She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes, but she wasn't going to cry.

"She is not for you, Draco! You will never do that again. The Dark Lord _will_be informed of this." Bellatrix dismissed the blond boy from the room. Hermione followed Bellatrix from the room, who was rambling. All Hermione could think about was a plan for revenge on the blond boy. She didn't want to betray anyone by doing anything sexual with Draco...she technically had a husband.

Next thing she knew, she was standing in front of the door to Voldemort's study, and Bellatrix had gone in. She heard Bellatrix explain the situation to Voldemort. She asked if the Dark Lord would like to personally torture Draco, or if she should be allowed to do it.

Voldemort's response shocked her. "Torture the boy? And why would we do that Bellatrix?"

She could hear Bellatrix sputter. "She is _soul-bonded_to you master! She is basically your wife! She is carrying your child."

Hermione waited with baited breath to hear his response. "While it is true that in some ways we are bonded, I have no claim over the girl. The child will have its uses and after I have completed the potion, I have no use for the child and will no longer have concern for it. The girl could sleep with anyone she wanted, for all I care."

Hermione didn't know why, but hearing that made her heart break. He didn't care about her at all. The tears that had formed earlier were freely spilling down her face. She held her hand in front of her mouth to stifle the sounds of her sobbing. She didn't want to chance Bellatrix or Voldemort hearing her.

She heard a throat clear, and looked up to see Snape standing there. His eyes looked sad, but also to a degree, knowing. He gestured for her to come with him. They silently walked up the three flights of stairs. It was a floor she hadn't explored yet, but he took her into a quiet library, which had a very inviting couch, which the pair proceeded to sit on.

Snape conjured some tissues and called for a house elf. He asked that the elf bring them a dinner of grilled cheese and chicken noodle soup be brought to them in the library for dinner. The elf apparated away.

Snape gave her a sad smile. "You looked like you needed someone to talk to."

Before he knew what was happening, Snape's arms will full of a sobbing Hermione Granger. He wasn't sure when she became so familiar with him, but he found that he didn't really mind. He let her cry against his chest, and ran his fingers through her wavy hair, until she had quieted down enough to talk to him about how she was feeling.

* * *

A/N: Alright! So here is chapter five! Snape and Hermione's conversation will continue next round of course, but I wanted to develop the father-daughter dynamic a bit better here. I hope you liked it - a lot of action this chapter! Keep sending me your ideas!

HUUUUGE thank you to my reviewers from last chapter (in alphabetical order): Angel or Nothing, Amortentia-Malfoy, AMUTOforever305, aphrodite4986, arabellagrace, articcat621, Azura Soul Reaver, Beautiful-Liar13, ButterflyFairies, cici love, diamondsr4evr, Ekaterina2,324, everlastingtrueromance, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, Gracie92, hateme101, jbjudgson, julesrose, kamiccolo's rose, KylieCullen, lilmissxx, LilyHale22, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Lost O'Fallon Girl, louisanagirl900, loves2readalways, Nala Moon, nlech16, Nessy118, NightAshire, oneandonlyluver, Outlaw-Lanaya, padfootsgrl79, RaeSnape, relentlesslybrash, RexNina, RiddleCrazy, roseandchris3, sKyLaR KnIgHt, sports7, Sweet Sweet Hedwig, sweets1111, tacker23, TheTimeReturns, Trelaney, xQueenBeex, xxlovemexxleaveme, and werevampluvr! 48 reviews! You guys are fabulous! I am blown away that with only 4 chapters, this story already has over 100 reviews - it keeps my momentum up. Individual review responses for longer reviews will be in my profile. Sorry, I didn't have them last chapter!

So, thank you so much! Keep sending me ideas. Let me know what you thought of chapter five and be on the lookout for chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6

"There will be other men in your life, Hermione." Snape said quietly once the girl had stopped sobbing on his chest. His cloak was now wet with her tears, but he found that it didn't bother her that much.

"You don't understand Professor! I love Tom Riddle." Hermione desperately pleaded. "I didn't want to fall in love, but I did." Hermione's eyes seemed to become prettier when they had finished crying. Her toffee colored eyes seemed more vibrant somehow.

"Yes, but Hermione, the Dark Lord is no longer Tom Riddle. It will take time, but you will find someone new. Someone who isn't willing to give you up." Snape's words were easing the girl. He gave her a rare smile. "Theo is going to be here this weekend. He is Professor Sinistra's second favorite student."

Hermione smiled a little at that. Snape clearly understood that intelligence was an important factor to her. Also, she had always found the boy to be handsome. Soon, though, her face darkened. "But what about the baby? I am damaged goods - knocked up by the Dark Lord. No one will want that kind of baggage."

"Well, that is true, it is something to consider. But you don't want someone who won't also love your child as well as you. And I think you will find that several men here will be attracted to playing father to the Dark Lord's child." He squeezed her arm. "And, I will always be here to help you with the child."

Hermione smiled again. "But what about you, Professor? Don't you want a woman in your life? Surely, she won't like the idea of you helping me. Don't you want children?"

Snape tried to turn his grimace into a smile, with little luck. "Hermione, I have loved only once in my life. There can be no other woman for me."

"Lily." Hermione stated more than asked. Severus mussed that she was a very astute witch.

"Yes. I sometimes feel like my heart died with her. And as for children...I like to think that if I would have had a daughter, she would have been a lot like you."

The spent the remainder of the evening in the library with each other. The mood slowly lightened, and Hermione felt a lot better by the time she walked up the stairs to her room. She decided that she would do what Severus suggested. She would open her heart to love, and if it happened to be with someone besides Tom Riddle, so be it.

And while she still had her figure, she wasn't going to hide it.

She turned the knob to her door, and let out a shrill cry when she came face to face with a growling wolf, that was bearing its teeth at her. "Petrificus totalus!" She shouted, and the wolf became immobile. The door to the room next to hers swung open, and revealed the Dark Lord, still fully dressed from the day in an imposing black robe.

"What is the purpose of your shrieking?" He asked, but didn't appear to be too irritated with her.

"Why is there an extremely large wolf in my room?" She asked, unable to control her anger.

"Oh, yes. This is Thor. He is your new familiar." Hermione just looked at him in shock, clearly waiting for him to elaborate. "Well, Nagini told me about your familiar being...absent...and Fenrir was kind enough to gift you with one of his pack. Thor will both serve as your companion and protector. Now, he probably doesn't appreciate being placed under a spell."

Hermione watched in complete awe as Voldemort released her spell without moving a hand or his lips. She was supremely impressed. She a finite wasn't the hardest spell, but she had never even seen Dumbledore use wandless and wordless magic.

He then gave her a very pointed look, until she went back into her room and shut the door behind her. The wolf was looking at her, and growling. Hermione slowly approached it, taking comfort that she still had her wand to defend herself. Slowly, she put her hand out in front of her, and Thor slowly walked over to give her hand a sniff.

After smelling her and determining that she didn't pose an immediate threat, the giant wolf stopped growling at her, but watched her every movement with predatory eyes. She walked over to her wardrobe and changed into her pajamas for the night. The wolf jumped up on the foot of her bed and lied down, his large blue eyes never leaving her body.

She walked over to her bed, and slowly pulled back the covers before slipping into it. She bumped the wolf with her feet and he growled at her. Hermione was so nervous with such a large vicious animal at her feet that she barely got a wink of sleep.

* * *

Hermione flounced down the stairs to catch breakfast. She put on another of her "uniforms", only this time she made sure the skirt was shorter and the shirt was tighter. She tried to hide her disappointment when Voldemort was not present at breakfast.

Even more unfortunate was that the only available seat was next to Draco. She didn't want anything to do with him after what had happened the day before, but she plucked up her courage and sat next to the blond boy. He cleared his throat.

"Hermione. I wanted to say sorry for how I mistreated you yesterday. It wasn't right, and it won't happen again." She noticed he was blushing a little bit, and when she looked into his eyes, he seemed to be really sincere.

Since her talk with Snape the day prior, Hermione had decided that she would try to put her past with Malfoy behind, eventually. She really needed a friend her, and Draco might be her only option. "Thank you Draco. Apology accepted. I am sorry that I made you kiss the ground I walk on." She was quiet for a second before continuing. "Want to call a truce?"

Draco gave her a small smile. "Yes, I would like that very much." The two students sat chatting until Bellatrix came into the room, telling Hermione that her Ancient Runes lesson was about to begin. Hermione felt her breath leave her. This would be her first class with someone she had "interacted" with from the past.

She found her "professor" in the library where she had had dinner with Snape the night prior. She smiled seeing the much older version of the man she called Teddy. His hair was a nice shade of gray, but his brown eyes were still as lively as ever. He had gained a little bit of weight, no longer the tall, slender young man he used to be. "Hello, Mr. Nott." She greeted as she entered the room.

The older man didn't seem to recognize her, so she was unsure if he had seen their interactions. "You may still call me Teddy, if you'd like." He stated, quietly, his voice a bit more gravely than the last time she saw him. Hermione instantly blushed. She knew then that he did remember.

She came over and sat down at the table with him. He had a piece of parchment out in front of him. "I understand that you are quite accomplished with Runes, but this will be a test of your abilities."

Hermione took the quill and paper from him. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, noticing that it was a blend of several kinds of runes and from varying periods. It would be challenging but she could do it. A half hour of quill scratching later, Hermione handed him back the test and smiled.

He silently read over her translation, making approving remarks every now and then. "You have passed. Well then, the Dark Lord would like you to translate this tome. I am not entirely sure what the dialect is, but it is very old and from the very north of Norway. It will be important that we complete it, but we have a few weeks, perhaps months to complete it."

Hermione nodded, and they set about discussing the different options for how they should try to translate it. They worked together for another hour, before Hermione became distracted, and they simultaneously stopped working.

Biting her lip, Hermione could no longer hold in the discussion she wanted to have with him. "So, Professor Snape told me that Theo would be stopping by this weekend?"

The older Nott simply gave a small noise of agreement. "Is he going to be staying here? Do you think that he could get a better education here than at Hogwarts, like the Malfoys?"

That got Nott's attention. "What? Hmm? No, no of course not. He is simply coming for a visit. He made Head Boy after all. Far more useful for the family for him to stay there."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I will have to congratulate him. His grades were always rather close to mine, so it certainly doesn't come as too much of a surprise. I wonder who made head girl..." Hermione frowned then. She would have been Head Girl, she was sure of it. If only Dumbledore hadn't put her in such a terrible situation and then decided not to practice what he preached. "Well, I had better get going to my transfiguration lesson."

Hermione stood, and went in search of the room. She knew it was a study, and that it was on the fourth floor. She tried to remember who it was that was supposed to be. She opened the door, but her teacher was the first to speak.

"Mud- Granger."

"Dolohov." Hermione responded with a tone of equal hatred. He was as burly as she remembered, but his dark hair was a bit curly and rather attractive. He still had some scruff on his face, and his eyes were still a light, sparkling green.

"Admiring the view?" He asked, cockily.

"You look more...presentable when you have taken a bath and aren't fresh from the Dementor's embrace." Hermione tried to respond with ice in her voice, but she was sure that it sounded more like a compliment on his undeniably attractive appearance. He looked forbidden, and it excited Hermione.

"I see you have recovered from my curse." He stated, his mouth forming into a smirk.

"Yes, well, you couldn't do much damage with a non-verbal curse." Hermione lied through her teeth. He had done real damage, and she never wanted to take those awful potions again. They tasted foul and had a lot of side effects that she didn't like.

"You know, Granger, I have to tell you how much it pleased me to know that you were going to choose my father in your dream world to be your husband?"

Hermione snorted. "And why would that be? You wanted me to be your mommy?"

"No." Dolohov answered with a big smile on his face. "Because, I knew what you were doing. You were projecting your subconscious thoughts of me onto the character. You were choosing the danger and … raw sexual energy you felt for me. It made me realize that all of those dirty, delicious things I told you about in the Department of Mysteries left a lasting impression." Dolohov had a huge predatory grin on his face.

Hermione colored. It was true, the things he had told her had opened her eyes to a whole other side to sex that she hadn't been aware of. It had made her a little bit curious, but it didn't make her desire him...did it? "What are you, some kind of Muggle pop pyschologist now?" Hermione asked defensively.

Dolohov just continued to grin at her lasciviously. He knew that he had won - this round only, if Hermione had anything to say about it.

The tension was finally broken when Draco entered the room. Dolohov told him off about being late for lessons. Dolohov didn't make any more advances or innuendoes, until the lesson was over. "Now you two, I would like an essay...let's say, one foot...on the uses of transfiguration in the bedroom by your next lesson. And it had better be adequate, Granger, or I will have to take you over my knee and give you a spanking."

Draco's eyebrows shot up, nearly all the way to his hairline, surprised at the flirtatious behavior of the older death eater. Hermione quickly gathered her things and left the room, not waiting for Draco to follow after her.

Maybe she would need to bring Thor to her next lesson.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am looking for some boy baby name suggestions! I was kind of thinking having it be a star or constellation (like the Black family) or something from Greek mythology, as there will be some discussion of that for next chapter.

Huge thank you to all my reviewers from last chapter (in alphabetical order): Account Currently On Hiatus, Amortentia-Malfoy, aringle42, articcat621, Beautiful-Liar13, BedwardEndGame8D, bookwormforever91, Caro09, Dakota-Malfoy, everlastingtrueromance, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, Grace, Gwynevere, happygoluckyfull, irelya, julesrose, Kaien Brief, KEZZ 1, LianaRamsay, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, louisanagirl900, loves2readalways, MacbethWannabe, nlech16, NightAshire, sarawr Smiles, sKyLaR KnIgHt, TheTimeReturns, xQueenBeex, and xxlovemexxleaveme! You guys are seriously fabulous! Longer review responses in my profile as usual.

So let me know what you thought of chapter six and any boy baby names! Also, be on the lookout for chapter seven!


	7. Chapter 7

He couldn't help but listen in on the conversation of one of his best followers, Bellatrix, and that girl, Hermione. They were giggling loudly, and though he would never admit it, he was curious as to what had the two females so chatty this morning. They were the only three people in the breakfast room.

"I kind of like Alexander." Hermione said to Bellatrix.

"Hmm...it does have a certain regal quality, but it seems a little bit plain. He certainly won't be plain though. It could work." Bellatrix replied. "What about Arcturus?"

Hermione hmmed. "Now, that is a name I don't hate. Wouldn't that be rather personal though, Bellatrix? I never even met Regulus."

Bellatrix just shook her head. "I would be honored if you used one of my family's names. Constellations and stars give a unique and very regal quality."

Hermione bit her lip. "I had..I had kind of been thinking of the name...Sirius." Hermione finally said it. She was so nervous as to what Bellatrix's reaction would be.

"Now, Hermione. I don't know if that is really in good taste, my dear. Just think, one day, your child will ask you, 'mummy, how did I get my name?' and you will tell him that you named him after someone who died. Your child will then ask 'how did he die?' and you will have to tell him that his Auntie Bella killed him. That would be traumatizing."

Hermione nodded. She had actually thought of that, but she wanted to come up with some way to honor her dead friend, even if he was associated with the order.

"What about Ares, Hermione? That is a lovely name! Strong and very powerful, I am certain."

Hermione allowed her mind to think over that. "You know, I actually do like that name a lot! I never really thought about Greek names, but perhaps its a good place to start thinking." Hermione allowed a big smile to grace her face. "I have always liked Theseus."

Voldemort could hear no more before chiming in. "The child's name will be Salazar." He spoke with a clear authority on the matter.

"Oh, my lord, that is an excellent name choice, incredibly worthy of your son."

Hermione on the other hand scoffed. "I am NOT naming my child Salazar. Perhaps the name Tom would be more appropriate." Hermione felt her voice rising in volume, and could see that Voldemort was becoming upset.

"You very well will be naming the child Salazar." He responded, his voice even and dangerous.

"No! You gave up all rights to name the child when you said that you could care less about him once you completed your potion - whatever that is for, or how it involves the child, I don't know - but you can't tell me what to name MY child." Hermione had stood up from the table, and Voldemort did as well.

He grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her from the room. She heard Bellatrix gasp in surprise at how he was handling her, but made no move to help Hermione. Hermione followed the Dark Lord from the dining room into his study, wherein he threw her down on the couch.

Pacing, he took a deep breath to regain his composure. Hermione had never really seen him lose control in this way. Finally he spoke again. "I only wish you weren't pregnant now because then I could use the cruciatus on you. Now, we will have to deal with your punishment the muggle way."

Hermione's face paled, uncertain of what her punishment was going to be. He sat down next to her on the couch, before roughly grabbing her arm, pulling her body over his lap so that she was bent over his knee. She couldn't believe this was about to happen. Before she had even realized it, she felt his hand come down against one of her cheeks. The sting brought tears to her eyes.

Hermione was absolutely mortified at the treatment. She felt like an absolute child. At least she was spared some modesty as she was being spanked through her clothes. After giving her ten quick smacks, Voldemort righted her, ignoring the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks and the bright red flush of her face.

"Listen to me. You have been entirely too friendly around me. I will not tolerate any more of your back talk or disrespect especially while in front of my followers." He was hissing, and Hermione never thought he seemed more like a snake than he did now. "I am doing you a favor by allowing you to live here. Act more graciously or I can send you back to the Order."

After his tirade, Voldemort went and sat down behind his desk, pulling up a scroll to read so he didn't have to look at Hermione anymore. He would never admit it, but he has never became excited by punishing people in the way that he did when he spanked that naughty Gryffindor's arse. He would _not_sucummb to his baser instincts though. He was no longer a silly teenager.

Taking his silence and disregard for her presence as a dismissal, Hermione quietly left the room. She wasn't sure if she was more embarrassed by being so humiliated or that the closeness to Voldemort left her desiring more contact with the dark wizard.

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat in the courtyard together, sharing a light meal after their Charms lesson. Hermione found that Narcissa was a delightful charms teacher, and that Draco was actually quite gifted with the subject as well. This was surprising because the boy always seemed to hate charms at school.

They were sharing a green apple that one of the house elves had cut up for them, when Draco finally asked the question that had been weighing on his mind. "Granger, why are you here?"

Hermione blinked at him once in surprise. She wasn't sure how to proceed. The idea of having someone of her own age to talk to about her situation was appealing, but she wasn't sure if she was allowed to share with him. She decided to tell him, after he was sworn to secrecy of course. Once Draco had sworn on his magic not to tell anyone without prior consent from her or from Voldemort, she began to tell her story.

"Well, the Order of the Phoenix decided to test mine and Ron's allegiance without our prior consent. I just woke up one day in 1944, and I was told that I was the younger sister to Evan and Druella Rosier. That's why Bellatrix likes me so much. I am her aunt Hermione. Anyway, after it was clear that I wouldn't be leaving, I began looking for a husband. My brother chose for me a boy called Tom Riddle, who you know as -"

"The Dark Lord." Draco spoke, clearly interested in her story.

"So yes. Nearly a year of me being in the 1940s, I became married to Tom Riddle. The night after our honeymoon..." Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot "I woke up only to be back in the 90s, surrounded by the Order. Everyone there thinks I am a traitorous slut now, and Harry wouldn't even look at me." Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes, thinking of her best friend. She felt Draco place an arm on her shoulder and give a little squeeze.

"I thought that I was doing the Wizarding world a favor. Maybe by giving Tom Riddle love, he never would have wanted to dominate the wizarding world. The Order didn't see it that way."

"So you ran away?" Draco asked, his eyes wide, and with an appalled expression on his face for her treatment.

"Well, I found out that somehow - I have no idea how - I ended up pregnant. I told Professor Snape, and he gave me the choice to continue living in a cage or to come with him and be under the Dark Lord's protection. I chose to come with."

"What do you mean living in a cage?" Draco asked, clearly becoming more and more enraged.

"I only ever saw Professor Snape or the house elf that brought me clothes every morning. I wasn't allowed to keep anything in my room, because they feared I would turn against them. But in the end, it just pushed me to turn further against them."

Draco suddenly had a little smile on his face. "So, you're preggers then Granger! What are you going to name the kid?" Hermione had one final sniffle and then smiled back at her friend.

"Well, Voldemort wants me to name him Salazar - can you imagine? That is possibly the worst thing you could do to a child. Plus he doesn't want anything to do with my baby, except bestow upon it the worst name possible. He should be happy I won't name him Godric in retaliation!"

Draco let out a small chuckle. "Now, even I am a proud Slytherin, and I can't imagine naming my child that. It would be too awful! But not nearly as bad as Godric."

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione was in her room, paying special attention to how she looked. She had on a tight, satin emerald green dress, which she thought not only made her look extra good, but it also complemented her skin tone very well. She paired the dress with gold high heels and gold jewelry. She was paying such good attention because she knew that Theo was going to be there.

It seemed kind of odd to Hermione, getting all dressed up for a boy whom she had barely ever spoken to in her whole career at Hogwarts. She sat down at her vanity to make some final touch ups on her hair and makeup. She looked back in the mirror. Thor was happily eating a large steak she had requested for him.

Ever since her first night with Thor, she had asked that the house elves bring up a raw steak for her after dinner to feed to the wolf. The slight hassle had paid off, as the wolf now no longer seemed to want to hurt her, and they were actually bonding a little bit.

Sighing, she heard a knock on the door. Gathering her things, she opened the door and met Snape who was escorting her to dinner that evening. They walked down the steps and by the time they had reached the dining room, everyone else had already been seated. This resulted in every pair of eyes turning to stare at her as she walked in, blushing at the attention.

There were two open seats next to each other for her and Snape. She chose the one that would allow Snape to sit next to Voldemort and her next to Draco. It also conveniently allowed her to be seated across from Theo. Deciding to break the ice with him she spoke first. "Congratulations on making Head Boy, Theo." She said with true sincerity.

The boy's brown hair was in an attractive side part that made him look neat and handsome. He had bright brown eyes that Hermione had to stop herself from staring into for too long. He was tall and slender but not at all weedy like he had been during their first few years of school. "Thank you, Granger - Hermione. I must say I was surprised that you didn't make Head Girl. I quickly realized that you weren't coming back to school though."

"So, who made Head Girl then?" Hermione asked, somewhat frustrated that another girl had taken a spot that was rightfully hers.

"Padma Patil. She is alright, but she is so meek and quiet. She can't even get the first years to behave!" Hermione smiled, thinking about how different Padma was from her sister Parvati. At least Padma was very smart, kind, and nice. Better her than Pansy, Hermione thought silently to herself.

The three teenagers sat chatting all throughout dinner. Theo and Draco mostly asked her to tell stories of some of her adventures, but they mainly steered clear of any Voldemort related instances. She did enjoy telling Draco about how they tricked him third year with the invisibility cloak outside of the Shrieking Shack.

By the time dessert was over, Theo asked Hermione if she wanted to go on a walk in the courtyard alone with him. She obliged, and Theo offered his arm, which Hermione gladly accepted. She was so happy with how the night had progressed that she didn't even look back to see everyone in the room staring at their retreating forms, including Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: So! That was chapter seven. Pretty exciting, huh? Voldemort is starting to get some hormones...does Hermione have a new beau? Get ready for chapter eight because there is going to be some...excitement? Haha

Big shoutout to all of my reviewers from chapter six (in alphabetical order): alice1239, Amortentia-Malfoy, anon, arabellagrace, aringle42, articcat621, Beautiful-Liar13, BedwardEndGame8D, birningice, bookmonkey, bumblebeesnape, ellenloveforever, everlastingtrueromance, fallevelyn, Hobomuncher, julesrose, Kaien Brief, kitkat9771, lilmissxx, LilyHale22, loves2readalways, mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura, nlech16, princessNyxxx, relentlesslybrash, sKyLaR KnIgHt, and Sweet Sweet Hedwig! You guys are fabulous - I have over two hundred reviews and I am blown away! Thank you so much! Oh, and longer review responses in my profile as usual.

So let me know what you thought of chapter seven and be on the lookout for chapter eight soon!


	8. Chapter 8

When Hermione and Theo made it outside, the boy immediately steered her towards the small stone bench that sat underneath the large chestnut tree. The feeling of Theo's warm, guiding hand on her lower back made her feel content, safe and happy - more so than she had been since returning to her time.

The pair sat down on the bench, and Theo pointed his wand at the tree. He conjured hundreds of tiny lights that lit up the tree and their surrounding area. Hermione sighed. It was so romantic. However, it was a little bit chilly, and Hermione couldn't help but shiver. Theo put his warm arm around her.

Hermione sighed. This was so easy. She knew it couldn't last though. Theo and her certainly weren't going to become an item so quickly, and she would be surprised if he even would want to after she told him the truth about the baby. Still, it was nice to pretend she was just a normal teenager for a while.

"So, Hermione, what brought you to live in the viper's den?" Theo asked, truly curious about the girl's presence here.

"Well, I had...sort of a...falling out with my friends in Gryffindor and Professor Dumbledore. They were not going to allow me to continue my education."

"What? That's basically criminal! Why would they want to suppress a brain like yours?" Theo asked, tucking some hair behind her ear. Her curly hair was gorgeous and the boy just wanted to bury his hands in it.

"Well, yes, when Professor Snape told me that he would be able to take me somewhere where I could continue my education, and be protected, fed, clothed...I couldn't pass it up. Everyone has actually been very nice to me."

There was a silence for a second before Theo spoke again. "I can't believe St. Potter turned his back on you! I thought you Gryffindors were supposed to be loyal."

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, right after...everything happened, Harry didn't really want to talk to me right away. But after that, I wasn't allowed to talk to him either." Hermione pursed her lips in concentration. "Say, Theo, do you think, if I wrote a letter to Harry, you could deliver it to him? I don't trust the owls to get past Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I could do that." Theo responded. After they had chatted some more about lighter topics, Theo leaned over to Hermione, gripping her chin in his hand to get her to look at him. The look in his eyes was so intense, it made Hermione shiver, this time, not from the cold, but from the desire. So she was pretty sure that Theo wasn't looking for anything too serious, but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to have a little fun.

Before she knew it, their lips had drifted so close together that they were touching. Unable to contain herself, Hermione pushed her lips fiercely against his, moaning when she felt him nibble on her lower lip. Then, without any shyness, their tongues met and tangled with each other, exploring the feelings that they were creating together. Hermione let her hands reach up into Theo's hair, running them through his soft locks, pulling him closer to her body.

Even though the kiss was seriously delicious, Hermione reminded herself that it was just a little fun.

* * *

After dinner, Voldemort had retired to his study, and poured himself a glass of cognac. While he didn't usually indulge heavily, he needed to after tonight's dinner. He didn't know what Hermione thought she was doing, but he was definitely feeling the strain. She wore all sorts of clothing that was tight and short throughout the week, but the clothes she wore to dinners were the worst.

When she wore her hair up, it exposed the pale column of her neck, which seemed to be begging for his lips. Tight dresses that ended above mid thigh, and tall pumps that made her legs seem endless and toned. Legs that he would like to feel wrapped around his waist. He couldn't deny that spanking her firm little arse didn't excite him. He was still a man.

But then tonight! That little tart was flirting and fawning all over the younger Nott. While he did think that Theodore was a very acceptable male specimen - Slytherin, well bred, smart, respectful - he was not acceptable for Hermione.

And that was why he stood, staring out the window over the courtyard, watching the pair. He snorted when he say the boy conjure the lights, though he did notice that Hermione seemed to like it. However, when he saw them embrace and kiss. He couldn't stand it!

He swore in parseltongue.

"_Master, I don't understand why you are upset." _Nagini asked. He was unsure of when she had slithered in here unannounced.

"_The girl._" Was all he would trust himself to say for the time being, tearing his eyes from the scene outside, and returned to his desk, downing the contents of his glass.

"_Yes, but didn't you say that you didn't care if she engaged in sexual relations with another? That you only cared about the child within her belly for the use of a potion?"_

"_She should care for me! I am her husband!"_He was behaving like a whiny child, but he found he didn't care.

"_Why would she care for you if you show her no kindness or affection?"_Nagini asked, ever wise with her words.

Voldemort just scowled and stared down at the book on his desk, unable to read any of the words.

* * *

Hermione sat up in bed, her heart racing, and her body damp with sweat. The worst was the unpleasant ache that she felt in her core. She didn't know why this kept happening to her. She would dream that she was kissing Theo and then, just when things were about to become serious, his face would turn into that of Voldemort's. Not even his old face of Tom Riddle, but the pale, snake-like face.

However, her dream self had no problems with this and he would manipulate her body until she was on the precipice of stunning climax, only to be rudely awakened.

Other times it would be Antonin Dolohov who would be upset about something she said during a lesson, and he would throw her over his knee, pulling her skirt up and her panties down, and spank her again and again, until she would feel his erection pressing up against her belly. She would look up at the man, and he would again have turned into Voldemort.

She desperately needed to feel the ache subside in her core, but she wouldn't touch herself - she never gave into her urges before and just because they were beginning to occur more frequently didn't mean that she would start giving in. But she had no idea why she was so...sensitive. So needy.

But it was seriously affecting her concentration.

* * *

Later that day, Hermione sat across the table from Voldemort and was trying desperately not to think of her dreams that were driving her crazy. Crazy with desire. Of course today would be the first time he would want to have a lesson in occlumency.

She had noticed that since Theo had returned to Hogwarts - letter to Harry in hand - Voldemort seemed to be paying more attention to her. And this certainly wasn't helping her dreams subside at all.

So far, she had done remarkably subpar and Voldemort had been able to see most of her recent memories of Harry and Ron. He had paid special attention to Harry comforting Hermione after Ron had started kissing Lavendar last year. Even though she wasn't going to ever be with Ron, Hermione still felt pain when she remembered that day. And she had revealed to Voldemort that Ginny was important to Harry. Very important.

"Goddammit, Hermione! Concentrate!" Voldemort snarled viciously at the girl. "Are you even trying to keep me out?"

Hermione sighed. "I am sorry. I just can't seem to focus on the task at hand." She told her teacher, blushing slightly at the admission.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and he crossed the room, sitting beside her. He immediately made eye contact with the younger girl, and before she could put up any walls, he whispered viciously. "Legilimens."

Voldemort was immediately assaulted with images of himself and Hermione in compromising positions. He felt himself instantly harden at the images of him spanking Hermione until she became wet with desire and grind her core, though clothed, against his erection, until she nearly came. But the feeling stopped abruptly.

Oh. He understood instantly. She had been having wet dreams, and he was the cause. He felt a smile bubbling up inside of him, but he quickly stamped it down. She hadn't been dealing with the desire though, and now she would be unable to focus until she was relieved.

"How long has this been happening?" He asked, gently, to put the girl at ease. He was especially pleased that she hadn't dreamed of Tom Riddle's body, but his current one. It showed that she was attracted to his person - no doubt his immense power and intelligence - and not his physical being.

Hermione blushed, but finally responded. "About a week. I don't know what's wrong with me. I have never had this problem."

Before Hermione knew what was happening, Voldemort had surrounded her, pressing his thin lips against hers. The kiss was bruising and unable to contain herself, she let out a small moan. Hermione immediately stiffened feeling Voldemort's long fingers dip under her skirt, slowly trailing up her inner thighs, until he was met with her panties. Once she felt his fingers meet her core over the fabric though, she let her cares fly to the wind. She was finally going to have some relief.

Breaking away from his lips, Hermione allowed her head to fall back and rest against the couch. Voldemort allowed his lips to continue to kiss down her neck, until they were on the tops of her breasts. Once he thought that he had teased the girl enough, he encouraged her to lift her hips so that he could slide her panties down to her knees.

He then ran his finger up and down her folds, gathering moisture, until he was able to insert one finger inside of her. He brought his thumb up to her clit, and slowly began rubbing it in a circular motion, causing her to moan. Removing his finger, he slowly entered her again, feeling her walls tighten around the finger, as if to keep it inside of her.

He continued to give her this treatment, finally adding a second finger when she was slightly thrusting her hips back against his hand. With a great shudder and a low, long moan, Hermione finally came. "Tom!" She said, but didn't think anything of it. Voldemort certainly did though, but her tight, warm walls were too much sensation for him to take. He had his own issues to deal with now.

Once Hermione had regained her senses, she instantly flushed, and pulled herself away from the Dark Lord. She couldn't behave that she had behaved that way! She couldn't deny, though, that she did feel a lot better - as if all of her tension was gone.

"You are dismissed." Voldemort said, trying desperately to seem unaffected. He couldn't stop thinking about how she had used his given name. He mostly didn't want to think why it didn't really bother him when she said it.

"How can you just ask me to leave after we did...THAT?" Hermione asked. She was uncomfortable, but that didn't mean that they couldn't look at this rationally and discuss what had happened.

"I can't have you distracted in lessons. That's all that happened." Voldemort responded, opening up his book to let her know that she was really dismissed. He was done talking.

Hermione let out a noise of dissatisfaction and stomped out of the room. She did not understand that man.

* * *

A/N: So...that was chapter eight - pretty steamy. Did you like? I am starting to not really know where this story is headed, so I would love to hear if you have any ideas! Feel free to let me know in a review or you can message me!

Huge shout out to my reviewers from last time: alice1239, aoife7, arabellagrace, Ashes2Dust87, Atlantean Diva, AvoidedIsland, Beautiful-Liar13, BedwardEndGame8D, bexyboo, butterfliesofpergatory, CassieRenee333, Chelley1983, Dreamer1218, ellenloveforever, everlastingtrueromance, Grace Malfoy, heavensent30, Jullegris, Kaien Brief, LadyStiff, lbjw0128, Lizzy B, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Mcgiggles, nlech16, Nicole Lovely, Outlaw-Lanaya, princessNyxxx, pwrmom2, RaeSnape, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Snapesbloodredneko, Sweet Sweet Hedwig, sweet-tang-honney, TheGame, TheTimeReturns, xodreamerskyes, xxlovemexxleaveme, XXXSilverFangXXX, and yaoigirl4ever. You guys are seriously amazing! It keeps me going! Sorry I didn't post responses from last chapter's reviews - I promise I will this time!

So, let me know what you thought of chapter eight, let me know your ideas, and be on the lookout for chapter nine!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry stalked through the halls of Hogwarts until he made it to the library. Pushing the doors opened, he noticed it was pretty empty as there were no exams. He had found himself spending more and more time in the library, thinking of his old friend Hermione, ever since he had returned to Hogwarts in the fall. Not only did it remind him of his friend, but it also was the one place he could get some reprieve.

Luckily for Harry, it was the one place the Ron still wouldn't enter unless he was forced too. Ron had been extra unbearable since Hermione had left. He had no tact and he had been spending a lot of time with Lavender. He also couldn't keep his mouth shut about Hermione and every time the redhead would open his mouth about the brown haired girl, he would cringe.

Finding his way to the old desk that Hermione would use, the one the window, and he opened the letter that he had reread at least a hundred times since Nott had given it too him a month ago. At first Harry was apprehensive, but he knew it was from Hermione when the wax seal required his magic to open. He traced the neat cursive of her signature. He almost had the letter memorised.

"_Dear Harry,_

_Please just read this all the way through before you make any judgements. Also, I am trusting you not to show this with anyone else. Not Ron, not Ginny, no one. Could you please do that for me? We had been friends for six years, you owe me this courtesy._

_Harry, please believe me that I didn't ever mean to hurt you or betray you. I don't even think that I have. You have to understand, for me, I was in the diary for nearly a year. A whole year Harry! I thought that I was never coming back, I was just trying to make things better for the future. Trying to show Tom Riddle that which he knew not - love. And I thought I had changed him! He didn't make any horcruxes when I was there. Please, do you forgive me? I wasn't aiding the enemy, I promise._

_You probably know that I have left Order Headquarters by now. I wanted to tell that this was because Dumbledore wasn't going to let me return to Hogwarts are further my education. When Snape approached me, I jumped at the chance. With that, Snape took me to a place where I am safe. Please don't ask you to tell you where I am, just know that no one will find me here. I can't chance going back._

_Please write to me - I would love to know that I still have your friendship. You can give a return letter to Theo and he will get it to me. Don't even ask him where I am though - he has no idea where I am located either. _

_Love,_  
_Your Friend,_  
_Hermione"_

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure what he should do. He so desperately wanted to write Hermione back, but what if it was a trap? He knew that Hermione had sent the letter though. And he was beginning to understand her point of view. Steeling his resolve, Harry got out a fresh piece of parchment.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library on the third floor, reading a large book about ancient runes. Thor was resting his large head in her lap, looking at the fire that was crackling in the hearth. The large wolf had grown exceptionally attached to Hermione, enjoying the nightly steak meals she would bring him, and he found that he loved when she would pet his belly.

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. Her teacher, who was sitting across the room, sipping a cup of tea, looked up. Ted spoke. "Too difficult for you?"

Hermione bit her lip in concentration. "Not too difficult, just...I have never seen syntax like this and there are certain runes that I have never come across before. I can tell though that it comes from the Norse who settled in the North of Ireland. I think perhaps the key to translating the last of this text would be going to examine the Creeslough stone..."

"I could speak with the Dark Lord about this." Ted stated quietly, setting down his cup.

"No." Hermione said quickly. "I will talk to him - this is my assignment." Thor, sensing his mistress wanted to get up, stood and began stalking to the door. Hermione stood, resting a hand on her now four month pregnant belly. Since her frame was previously slender, her baby bump was now noticeable. "I will ask him at dinner."

With that, Hermione left to get ready for dinner. Since it was not a formal occasion, she would just wear a simple pink dress that was looser than the tight formal dresses she normally wore, but just as short. She was still able to wear heels without them being too uncomfortable, so she slipped on a pair of nude heels.

Walking down the stairs with Thor on her heels, she found that the dinner hall was relatively empty for the evening. She sat next to Draco, who was seated on the left hand side of Voldemort. Snape was sitting across from her, and Dolohov, unusually, was seated next to Voldemort. Hermione's eyes narrowed at the handsome but dangerous Russian. Petting Thor, who was sitting under the table at her feet, she continued to look around the table. Bellatrix was seated next to her and Nott across the table.

Setting her spoon down into her lobster bisque, Hermione decided to enter into the polite conversation. "Voldemort. I need to go to Ireland."

Everyone quieted down and looked at their lord to see what he would do. "For what purpose?" He asked. He was completely surprised by the request, but didn't let it show on his face.

"I am working on translating the passage you requested, and I am almost done with the translation, meaning that I could move onto the Arithmancy of the spell. However, I am unsure of the syntax and certain runes. I was thinking that I was likely to make a breakthrough if I examined the Creeslough stone." Hermione met his eyes with a silent challenge.

Though she didn't want to admit it, since their encounter in his office, Hermione's body wouldn't give her any reprieve. Every day since then her mind hadn't been haunted with dreams with anyone but him. Somedays she could get by without...satisfying herself, but other days she had to give in.

"That seems logical." Voldemort stated. His eyes swept over to Ted Nott. "I assume your...professor will be going with you?"

"I was planning on going alone." Hermione stated firmly. "I would be gone no longer than a week."

"Absolutely not." Voldemort replied with a little more emotion than anyone was expecting. "I will not allow you to go alone when the Order and the rest of the wizarding world is looking for Hermione Granger. You will need some kind of protection. Nott will go with you."

"My lord, if I may," began Ted, "I feel that I am much too busy with my other task that you have given me. Also, I have never been a skilled dueler."

Voldemort nodded, before looking to Snape. "Severus, then, perhaps you could accompany your ward?"

Hermione sucked in her breath. That was the first time that her and Severus' relationship had really been brung up in front of so many people. She spoke up quickly. "The Order already knows that I left with Snape - he is probably the most suspicious person for me to be seen with! And I am a perfectly skilled dueler in my own rights. I took on more than one death eater when I was fifteen!"

"And I was the one to knock you down, little kitten," Dolohov stated with a broad smile across his perfect, white teeth. "My Lord, may I offer my assistance to the girl? I can't promise to bring her back untouched, but I can promise to bring her back unharmed." Dolohov leered at her from across the table.

You could feel the tension in the room rise, as the Dark Lord look at his follower with disdain. The thought of Dolohov's hands on his Hermione made him almost as disgusted as the idea of Albert Dolohov being with her in the diary.

Unintentionally, Draco saved face for the Dark Lord. "Ha! As if that wouldn't be suspicious - Granger with a known Death Eater. Everyone would think you'd kidnapped her. _I _will accompany Hermione. I had the second highest scores in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I have mastered many of the spells Aunt Bella has taught me. Plus, it's much more believable for Hermione and I to be seen together. No one has seen either of us since the term began." Draco finished with a huff, hands across his chest.

"And just how would that be more believable _Malfoy_?" Hermione asked, still frustrated with the idea of being chaperoned.

"Obviously _Granger_, they would think that we had professed our undying love for each other and eloped." Malfoy rolled his grey eyes at her.

"And just who would believe that?" Hermione shot back, affronted.

"Certainly, Granger, you have heard the whispers in the halls of Hogwarts that I am shagging you and that our dislike for each other is merely an act to throw people off the scent."

Hermione blushed all the way to the tips of her toes. She most certainly had not heard that rumor, and after all, she was practically a virgin! She had definitely been a virgin when she walked the halls of Hogwarts.

The two teenagers were unaware that Voldemort had been watching the whole exchange in silence. He approved of Draco's line of reasoning and was also not at all concerned about the possibility of a relationship springing up between the two bickering teens. Not that it should really be a concern to him at all. "You two will leave tomorrow morning. I will create a portkey home, but you will have to get there like muggles to avoid suspicion."

Hermione and Draco looked up and nodded. Hermione was still annoyed that she needed a chaperone, but it could be worse. It could be Dolohov. "Come on Thor." Hermione stood and left the dining room, taking the wolf with her. She had a journey to prepare for.

* * *

Voldemort was in his office later that evening, looking into the fire, allowing his mind to wander. It was an activity that he rarely indulged in. Less rare than the glass of aged firewhiskey in his hand.

He didn't even stir when Bellatrix came into the room, looking like the cat that caught the canary. She poured herself a glass of firewhiskey, talking a large, unladylike drink from the tumbler. "My Lord, are you sure it's wise sending Draco with Hermione...alone...to a remote location...for an indefinite amount of time?" He didn't like the seductive sound in her voice that was suddenly making the trip seem scandalous.

"Yes, I trust that Hermione and Draco both have improved steadily under your tutelage. Plus I think that Hermione will be able to keep Draco's more impulsive tendencies in tow." Voldemort paused. "And I know that the girl has told Draco about the child. I have no doubts that the boy will protect my child." Voldemort was quiet then, thinking about the way that Hermione's body had begun to swell with his child.

He couldn't stop himself from staring at the small swell that was obvious to him every time that she came into a room. He was sure most of his followers still wouldn't notice, but it was getting to the point where people would begin to ask questions. He remembered Bellatrix's questions. "Is there any reason for me to believe it unwise?"

Bellatrix gave a small smirk. "My Lord, you might remember that Rodolphus and I were once bickering teenagers that couldn't stand the sight of each other...until we were sent on a lone assignment together."

For some inexplicable reason, Voldemort felt his throat sink to his stomach. He certainly remembered that _now._

* * *

A/N: Whew! Sorry that one took me a little bit longer to post. I am started to have some ideas about the big picture of the story. I hope that you are enjoying it still!

Big thank you to my reviewers from last chapter: alice1239, articcat621, Atlantean Diva, azRieLThaNe, Beautiful-Liar13, cosmosalone200, ellenloveforever, everlastingtrueromance, happygoluckyfull, heavensent30, Insert-dramatic-PenName, julesrose, Jullegris, lbjw0128, , LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, loves2readalways, nlech16, Outlaw-Lanaya, princessNyxxx, pwrmom2, RexNina, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Snapesbloodredneko, StarlightSparkle, x-kitycatlok-x, xodreamerskyes, xxlovemexxleaveme, werevampluvr, yaoigirl4ever, and YuriFan5! You guys are fabulous! Longer review responses in my profile, per usual.

So let me know what you thought about chapter nine and be on the lookout for chapter ten!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Draco began their journey early the next day, and needless to say, it felt like a marathon to Hermione. She had to start her day by dressing Draco because he had absolutely no idea how to dress like a muggle. She found him a nice pair of jeans, with a checkered button down shirt and a soft sweater. He actually looked quite good, but he kept complaining that he looked ridiculous.

Helping him pack had also been unbearable. She didn't think he understood where they were going. He was bringing way more than she was.

Hermione herself was wearing her worn jeans, with a white tshirt and a long sleeved, plaid, flannel shirt, which aided in concealing her baby bump, but it was still slightly visible. Because they were going to be traveling primarily with muggles, she had to leave Thor behind. Surprisingly, the large wolf did not seem to be too happy with her.

Hermione and Draco then had to take the tube to Euston station where they caught a train to the ferry to Ireland. Once Hermione and Draco had gotten settled into their private compartment, Draco started to settle down. However, this might have had something to do with the pain au chocolat and coca cola that she gave him. He was tentative at first, but it turned out that he really enjoyed the muggle sugar sweets. Hermione decided to indulge in water because she knew that caffeine wouldn't be good for the baby, but she did enjoy the delicious pastry.

Once the two teens had made their way on the train and the ferry to Dublin, they had a light lunch with each other in the city. Draco was very intrigued by the muggle city, but Hermione was uncomfortable with how so many people were staring at them. For a change, Draco was oblivious. She wasn't sure if people were looking because Draco was so good looking or because they were wondering what she was doing with him.

After they had their lunch, they caught the next train from Dublin to Sligo. Draco was more comfortable on the train, and he even calmly handled the conductor his ticket, unlike the last time. After they arrived in Sligo, they rented a car and it was an additional two hours to get to Creeslough. The car was a completely different experience that Draco wanted nothing to do with, especially since he wasn't allowed to drive.

Hermione assured him that she had her driver's license and eventually, he agreed to get in the car, only after she threatened him with a full body bind. The drive was long, especially since Draco was more interested in moving the radio dial than actually looking for a station, since he was unfamiliar with all of the music.

It was sweet relief when Hermione finally caught sight of the small village coming into view. It was dark out, and the day had been so long and tiring that she couldn't wait to climb into a warm bed and go to sleep. Maybe have a little dinner before bed as well.

After finding a little inn that was situated above a pub, Hermione and Draco entered. It was clear that they were outsiders, but once they requested board, the older, busty barmaid didn't seem to mind anymore. Giving them the key to their room, Draco and Hermione proceeded to up the stairs to drop off their bags before dinner.

They both just stared at each other when they entered the room and noticed that there was only one bed. It was a large bed, but neither one of the them wanted to acknowledge the fact that they were either going to be sharing, or one person would be sleeping on the floor. "Fuck it!" Draco announced. "We can discuss it after dinner."

They proceeded down the stairs where the barmaid, who looked quite a bit like Madame Rosemerta, had food sitting out for them at the bar. They were happily munching on chicken sandwiches and a bit of soup, when the two older gentlemen at the bar began asking questions. "I didn't know that this inn served young children wantin' to play house, sharing a room together." The older man gruffed to the barmaid.

"Actually, we have eloped." Draco said proudly, putting his hand over Hermione's. He had a huge grin on his face, and was relishing the look on the old man's face.

"What's the matter with you, boy?" The other man blustered. "A girl like this one deserves a proper wedding, not sneaking away in the night." He gave Hermione an appreciative glance. She wasn't sure if she should be flattered or concerned.

"Well, it was a bit of a Romeo and Juliet situation, you see. Our families don't get along. My family doesn't approve of her one bit, seeing as she is a tad lower class, and her father couldn't stand me. But our love endured." Draco definitely had a flair for the dramatic. Hermione resisted rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing all the way up in Creeslough then?" the barmaid asked.

"We are trying to find a new city to settle in. Somewhere my parents would never think of looking." Hermione replied, timidly. "We are just going to do some exploring here. I have always loved Ireland."

The two older gentlemen loved to hear that and started regaling Hermione with many stories of the area. It was certainly boring Draco to tears. He didn't know how Hermione did it. Everyone loved her! Without any effort on her part! She even got a lot of the most seasoned Death Eaters on her side, like Bellatrix, despite her muddy blood. When he could take it no more, he spoke up. "Well, luv, I think we should probably hit the hay. Big day tomorrow." Draco said, casually throwing his arm around her shoulder.

Hermione conceded. While they were walking up the stairs, she whispered dangerously in his ear, "We both know that because of the baby, I will definitely be sleeping in that bed. You can either decide to behave like a gentleman, and promise no funny business and sleep in the bed with me, or you can sleep in the shower. Your choice."

With that, Hermione proceeded to shut herself into the bathroom, performing her nightly rituals. She came out in what Draco thought was perhaps the most hideous pair of flannel pajamas he had ever seen. They were blue and had gnomes on them.

* * *

Neither Hermione nor Draco had anything to say when they found themselves wrapped together when they woke up in the morning. Draco was rather enjoying Hermione's body wrapped around his...until she smiled and whispered "Tom." It was downhill from there. She quickly moved away from him, and flounced into the bathroom, to shower.

All the awkwardness seemed to leave the pair, though, by breakfast. Draco had never seen Hermione eat with such a gusto. She had ordered an Ulster Fry, which Draco was clueless about, but when he saw it, he was sure that Hermione, who was so tiny, wouldn't be able to finish it.

He was proven wrong, as he watched Hermione eat both over-easy fried eggs, the rashers, bangers, hash brown, and toast, drinking it all down with some tea. She happily let Draco eat the fried tomatoes. He was staring, somewhat disappointedly, at the oatmeal he ordered. Tomorrow he would have to get the Ulster Fry...

"Mmm," Hermione couldn't contain her joy at the delicious flavors. She had never tasted a breakfast so good. "Tom used to love these kind of bangers at school. Guess that's why the baby loves them so much."

That statement took Draco completely by surprise. He hadn't really put much thought into the fact that Hermione had, in a way, gone to school with the Dark Lord. He hadn't thought that she would see him in such intimate moments as eating his morning bangers! "Wow." Draco whispered to her. "I've never really thought about the Dark Lord eating breakfast. He never really eats now."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he loved food! But he was so skinny. Not scrawny of course, but it was surprising to me that he could eat so much. Bangers were always his favorite." Hermione had a somewhat wistful look in her eyes.

"We better get going soon. We should pack a lunch, it's going to be a long trek out to the stone." Draco looked incredibly disappointed. It was rainy and cold outside and he really didn't want to go. He should have just let Hermione go with Dolohov. He was used to the cold.

* * *

Draco was annoyed. This was the fourth day that he and Hermione were out, braving the elements. The first two days, they had been unable to find the stone. The locals were unsure of what it was, because apparently muggles had never discovered it. The third day, Hermione had spent most of the day performing complex spells on the stone to see if it was hiding anything, which it was not. He could have told her that.

That night, his companion spent most of the night, reading through a huge ancient runes tome that looked like it was about to disintegrate. The next morning, on their walk over, Hermione kept telling him stories of the Viking warriors that had left the stone in Creeslough, after pillaging the countryside. He really didn't care, he just wanted to go home.

Now he was just watching Hermione. She was standing in front of the incredibly large stone, staring at it, just as she had been for the last four hours, stopping only for a bite of her sandwich every now and again. It was so boring to Draco. He contemplated performing legilimency on the girl, just to see how her brain worked. On second thought, he didn't want to chance seeing her being intimate with the Dark Lord, even if he had looked normal at the time.

"Ah ha!" Hermione shouted, startling Draco from his daydreaming. "I've figured out the last rune!"

"Does this mean we can finally leave?" Draco whined, excited to leave.

Hermione nodded her head. "I just need to copy all of this down and then get started on the syntax. Draco, do you think you can drive back to Sligo?" Hermione asked. At night, she had been spending about an hour driving with Draco after dinner, since he had asked so nicely. "I won't be able to focus until I finish this translation."

Hermione was beyond curious to find out what this mysterious potion was that she was translating for the Dark Lord. She knew it had something to do with her baby, and she would be damned if she didn't figure out what it was.

Draco eagerly agreed. They quickly walked back to the inn, Hermione was practically running. They gathered their belongs and packed it into the car, making sure to pay the barmaid, and saying goodbye to the regulars that were just shuffling into the pub. The old men wished the young couple many blessings, and hoped that they would be able to find a good area to settle down in soon.

Hermione was feverishly writing, sometimes murmuring to herself, and didn't even look up once the whole drive back to Sligo. She didn't even look up when he tried playing one of the most annoying radio stations. Luckily for Draco, it was a pretty straight drive back to the city, and it wasn't a very long drive.

When they returned to the city, Hermione had figured out the syntax and she knew that it would only take about an hour for her to finish the potion. She was eager to get home to talk over her methods with Ted.

* * *

Seamus Finnegan was visiting his Gran in Sligo, when he saw what could only be described as Malfoy blond hair. Surprised, Seamus decided to do a little investigating. What was Malfoy doing at a car rental anyway?

Walking around, he was certain that it was Draco Malfoy, when the pointy faced ferret turned around, carrying a large duffle bag. It was then that Seamus noticed that Draco was accompanied by one bushy haired witch that could only be Hermione Granger.

Seamus was shocked. No one had seen either of the two students since school began. No one really wanted to ask why Hermione wasn't back, because Ron always went into a huge rage whenever he talked about Hermione. Harry always seemed withdrawn whenever the girl was brought up.

Seamus followed them a discreet distance, following them to an unused alleyway. He watched as Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a plastic hair brush, which Seamus quickly recognized as a portkey.

One thing stuck in his mind though, when Hermione and Malfoy disappeared. Hermione Granger was definitely pregnant.

* * *

Hermione left Draco in the foyer, where their portkey had dropped them off, with their luggage. She quickly bounded up all the stairs to her room where she would finally have a proper desk to work on.

By the time she made it to the sixth floor, she was out of breath, but knowledge pushed her on. Pushing her door open, she was surprised to see that she had a visitor sitting in the chair of her desk.

Lord Voldemort was clearly angry, his eyes taking on a sinister red color. Hermione stopped short, unsure of what was going on. He held up a long piece of parchment in his hand. "Care to explain this?"

* * *

A/N: Wow! Sorry for the ridiculously long wait. This chapter is a little bit longer to make up for it, and the next chapter should be up pretty soon because I am on a roll! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though there was no Voldemort in it.

Huge thank you to all my reviewers from last chapter: Alyxandra Sophia, aoife7, articcat621, As mad as one can get, Atlantean Diva, Avalon Valour-Vantrair, Beautiful-Liar13, Chelley1983, DawnMay, ElizabethMellark, everlastingtrueromance, ForeverInVienna, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, hateme101, jess lure, Lady Gwyenevere, lbjw0128, loves2readalways, lupuslady, nlech16, nissikisses, Outlaw-Lanaya, peyj, pwrmom2, randomfan17, Roze, ruan-san, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Snapesbloodredneko, Sweet Sweet Hedwig, UniCryin, uwishuwerecool, xodreamerskyes, xxlovemexxleaveme, XXXSilverFangXXX, yaoigirl4ever, and Yeddi! You guys are ridiculously awesome! Longer review responses will be posted in my profile page as usual.

Oh! Also, there is this new image thing...don't really know how to make one of those, but if anyone would like to make one for any of my stories, that would be really cool. Just, if someone has some spare time and wants to make one, it would be appreciated. The only thing I would ask would be for it not to have the actual actors/actresses in it, because that's not how I imagine them looking, you know?

Alright, so let me know what you thought of chapter ten and be on the lookout for chapter eleven!


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione set down her books and parchment on her bed, and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "I have never seen that parchment before in my life." She replied swotily. She was genuinely curious as to what it was.

"Are you sure? You see, it was brought here by the young Mr. Nott, to be given to _you_. And it's addressed to _you_. And the wax seal was only to be opened by _your _magic. However, it was such a weak spell, and since our souls are connected, it was quite simple for me to open it."

"Well, if it was addressed to me, you had no right to open it!" Hermione responded hotly. She snatched it from his hands, and quickly read over the page.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your letter both filled me with confusion and joy. After much thought, I have decided to go with my gut. I have known you basically my whole life, Hermione, and I have never once known you to betray someone or do anything else like that. You don't have a malicious bone in your body!_

_I don't understand why Dumbledore and Ron keep trying to tell me that you betrayed me. Your logic makes perfect sense to me. By your accounts, you must have really changed Voldemort in the past! Especially if you stopped him from making horcruxes! Your plan must have worked._

_I hope you are safe, wherever you are. Just know that you will always be my friend, Hermione. I don't understand why you left the Order, but I am sure you had a good reason. I hope you can share it with me someday. Please be safe._

_Your friend,_  
_Harry_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. After not hearing from Harry for over a month, she was sure that he didn't want anything to do with her. However, the Dark Lord did know that she has in contact with Harry Potter...only his arch nemesis.

"Now. Care to tell me why you were writing to Harry Potter? At Hogwarts of all places?" Voldemort asked. He seemed like he was trying to be a little bit more reasonable. She flopped down on the couch and took a deep breath before starting her explanation.

"I couldn't stand the thought of Harry, my closest friend, thinking that I had betrayed him in the worst way possible." Hermione responded.

"Why should you care what that whelp thinks of you?" Voldemort asked her, truly curious.

"He is my friend! His opinion matters greatly to me." Hermione responded immediately. "Didn't you ever have any friends?" Hermione snorted. "No, you only have acquaintances, wouldn't want to get too close to someone. Feeling something for someone other than yourself."

Voldemort briefly wondered how he managed to make her so cynical. Reminding himself of his own rage, though, he asked her the question on his mind. "Be that as it may, Hermione, you _will_explain to me what this plan was. You may not have betrayed Harry Potter, but you betrayed me - I knew I shouldn't have taken you into my home."

Hermione sighed, feeling a little bit helpless. "It wasn't a plan like that, Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore always told us that the reason you were so...evil was because you had never experienced any love or friendship. Once it became apparent to me that I would be in what I thought was the past, I decided to consciously try to change the past."

She noticed that even the Dark Lord Voldemort seemed apprehensive about something so serious as changing the fabric of time.

"I just thought, if I could be your friend, show you some love or affection, it might change your future. You didn't create horcruxes while I was there, and I stopped you from working at Borgin and Burkes. I thought that I had prevented you from becoming Lord Voldemort, by giving you my love. After the time we spent in Istanbul, I thought that you might even...love me too." Hermione spoke quietly.

Voldemort was quiet for a long time, thinking about her words. "Love is a useless emotion. I know you are young and see the world with rose colored glasses, but love makes a wizard or witch weak."

"That's not true, Tom, and you know it!" Hermione said, beginning to get angry with him, feeling her eyes begin to water.

"Love killed Lily Potter."

"No, YOU killed Lily Potter! Love is what kept Harry Potter alive! His mother's love protected him from the killing curse, even a killing curse produced by the greatest dark wizard who ever lived." Hermione replied, even angrier now.

She saw him preening under her calling him the greatest dark wizard.

"Don't you ever wonder what the prophecy meant by "the power he knows not"? The power that you, Lord Voldemort, know not is love!" Hermione was practically shouting now. "Unless you begin to understand love, Tom, you have no hope of beating the Order."

Hermione was crying now. Voldemort hated to admit it, but he did have some pleasure in watching the young woman cry, mostly just because her eyes transformed into a beautiful, sparkling brown. She was beautiful.

"I know you cared for me when I was in the diary." Hermione whispered. "I saw it. You were worried about me when the Basilisk attacked. You were jealous that I might choose Albert or Teddy and so you took me for yourself. You did care for me, Tom! Why can't you just admit it?"

Her eyes were piercing his own soul, searching for something, anything within his eyes that would show that he had feelings for her. "I am afraid you are mistaken." Voldemort replied to her. When he could stand being in her presence no longer, he stood and left. She was making him feel things that he wasn't comfortable with.

As soon as he left, Hermione resolved to take a bubble bath. Sinking into the copious bubbles, she let her tears flow freely. She never knew that heartbreak would hurt this badly. The worst of it was that she couldn't even stop loving him. She knew who he was! Under all of his layers. If only he would admit what she knew in her heart to be true...

Once she got out of the bath and into her pajamas, she found Thor waiting for her in her bed. She climbed in under the covers, and the wolf instantly snuggled up in a ball closer to her. It was comical for her to see such a large animal try to get into such a small ball.

"Oh Thor, you love me right?" Hermione asked the big dog. He made a noise that sounded a little bit like a purr. "Once this baby is born, you and I can get away from here. We can find a little cottage out in the country, by a stream and a woods. And you can go out hunting all day, if you want." Thor looked at her directly in the eyes, seemingly very pleased with this arrangement.

Hermione noticed that her sinuses seemed to be very stuffed up. Annoyed with the possibility of having a cold, she decided that it was best for her to go to bed. The ancient runes could wait. Even though she was curious, she couldn't stand the thought of helping Voldemort right now.

* * *

The next morning, Theo and Draco were sitting in the dining room happily chatting over breakfast. Snape was there, as were Bellatrix and Voldemort. Voldemort looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night prior. Without knowing that he would hit a nerve, Theo finally asked the one question that had been on his mind all morning. "Hey, where is the lovely Miss Granger this morning?" He wanted to talk to her again, and maybe get another snog in, if he could manage it.

Voldemort seemed to be trying to bore a hole right through the younger man's body. "Severus, go check on her." He barked out. Snape raised one eyebrow at his lord, knowing that he would want to speak with him later. Snape grumbled a little bit, before apparating up to Hermione's room.

The table was mostly silent until Snape's return minutes later. He was certainly up there longer than expected, Voldemort mused. When Snape apparated back into his seat, Voldemort could tell something was not right, especially when he had assumed she just hadn't wanted to see him. "Hermione has the flu. I gave her some pepper up potion, but we will want to keep a close eye on her because of the baby."

At this information, Theo's eyebrows shot straight up into his hairline. Baby? Certainly Hermione wasn't pregnant? Standing up, he decided he would eat lunch with her, and proceeded to make arrangements with the house elf. He wasn't sure what she would want, but the house elf informed him that chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches were Mistress Hermione's favorites.

* * *

Hermione was sitting up in bed later that afternoon, feverishly working over the parchment for Voldemort. The pepper-up potion that Snape had given her early got rid of her actual fever, but she still had the sniffles, a headache, and a painful cough. Luckily, she was nearly done with the long parchment. The syntax wasn't actually that tricky once you got the hang of it. Hermione even mused that once the war settled down, she would maybe write an academic paper on it.

Sitting up, she was pleased when the house elf brought up her lunch on a tray. Hermione sat up, setting the tray in her lap. Steaming hot chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, Hermione was pleased to see. "Ahh! Thank you! It's my favorite." The house elf looked bashful and pleased before popping back to the kitchen. Usually Thor would be drooling, watching her eat, even though he didn't even like "human food." However, he was happily munching on a large, juicy bone.

Thor's ears immediately snapped up and he began growling, though when Theo entered the room unannounced. "Wow, Hermione is that a wolf?" Theo asked, incredulously. He drank in the sight of the beautiful girl in the bed. She was clearly not expecting visitors because she was in some rather slinky pajamas. Her face was flushed and her hair looked luscious, even though she was sick. Her bed was filled with books and parchments, and a self inking quill.

Hermione was embarrassed by her state of undress. "Yes, that's just Thor, my familiar. Thor, behave yourself. What are you doing here Theo?"

"Well, I missed your company at breakfast, so I arranged to have lunch with you." Theo responded, suavely, sitting down in a chair that he maneuvered next to the bed.

"I was wondering why the house elves gave me a double lunch." Hermione confessed. "I thought it was maybe just because they think I should be eating for two." She added quietly. Theo's eyes nearly popped out of his head hearing this. Hermione definitely saw his shock written all over his face.

"So, it's true then. What Snape said is true? You are having a baby? I don't understand...how? Whose baby is it? It's not Draco's is it?" Theo wouldn't have stopped asking questions if Hermione hadn't held up her hand so that she could respond.

"Yes, it's true that I am having a baby. It happens the way that anyone becomes pregnant, Theo, but I am sure you don't need me to explain the birds and the bees to you." Hermione watched his cheeks become pink with embarrassment. "And why is it that everyone thinks that _Malfoy_and I would ever get together?" Apparently this rumor was a lot bigger than she knew.

"Surely you had heard that rumor, Hermione!" Theo asked, honestly surprised.

"I hadn't." Hermione chuckled. "The child belongs to a man I knew as Tom Riddle." Hermione responded, quietly. "But you might know him as Lord Voldemort." Seeing the look of complete shock on Theo's face necessitated that Hermione tell him the whole story.

* * *

A/N: So here is chapter eleven - see I told you it would be much faster this time! Don't expect chapter twelve to be _that _fast though. Let me know what you thought of Hermione/Voldemort's conversation. So many of you were such smarties and knew that it was a letter from Harry!

Big thank you to all of my reviewers: adig9, aoife7, arabellagrace, articcat621, CassieRenee333, DawnMay, EbonyD, everlastingtrueromance, HanneLJ, hateme101, jbjudgson, Jessica Lure Whitlock, Jullegris, KEZZ 1, LadyStiff, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, loves2readalways, lupuslady, pwrmom2, SilvaLily, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Snapesbloodredneko, Sweet Sweet Hedwig, UniCryin, unspeakable49, xFind The Enigma Withinx, xodreamerskyes, xxlovemexxleaveme, werevampluvr, and yaoigirl4ever! You guys are fabulous! Reviewer responses in my profile as usual!

So, let me know what you thought of chapter eleven and be on the lookout for chapter twelve!


	12. Chapter 12

Theo listened patiently to her story, even though it took a long time. He asked the appropriate questions and seemed to be very interested in her relationships. He was quite surprised to learn that his father had once been one of her suitors, but she quickly explained to him that it hadn't actually been his father, just Voldemort's memory of his father.

Theo also thought it was funny that Voldemort's soul had somehow placed her with the Rosiers, remembering the man who would have been Hermione's brother's son, Evan. The Evan Rosier who he known looked very similar to Hermione and was fairly smart. He was normally quiet and shy, until he knew someone quite well, similar to Hermione. However, he was quite the proficient dark wizard.

"So then, you love him? The Dark Lord?" Theo asked at the end of her story.

"Not exactly. I very much loved Tom Riddle. He was so like me. He challenged me intellectually, protected me. The Dark Lord...I can't help but continue to be drawn to him. My love for Tom remains..." Hermione had difficulty explaining it to her companion.

"And he loves you." Theo stated, quite sure of himself.

"No," Hermione replied sadly. "Voldemort has no use for emotions. We are technically married, our souls are still joined, but he told me he has no use for me or the child, and that he doesn't care if I am with another man."

"No, Hermione, you can tell that he loves you. He asked for you - he demanded your hand! If what I understand is correct, you were still interacting with his soul in the diary. That means his soul _did_want you." Theo was pleading with her. He just wanted Hermione to be happy.

"I don't think so Theo." She gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. "I just need to move on. Focus on the baby. I have Thor and Severus, they both have offered to help me." Hermione smiled, patting the big wolf on the head.

Theo nodded, silent for a while, thinking about the situation at hand. "Maybe he just needs to be reminded how much he wants you? Maybe if there was another guy sniffing around you" his face broke out in a full grin, seeing Hermione's disgust at his phrase, "maybe he would realize that he really does love you."

Hermione seemed totally perplexed by Theo's scheming. She had to remember that Theo _was_a Slytherin. He could be rather devious. Seeing the rather attractive girl busily biting her lip in concentration, Theo told her, "Just be ready at dinner."

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon finishing the translation. She could not believe Voldemort! How stupid was he?

She knew that she should be surprised that he was going to attempt such a dark spell. Really! Blood magic? The worst part was that it wasn't even going to work! Voldemort had taught himself to rely on Dark Magic for too long that he forgot about the healing power of Light Magic. At least now she knew why her baby was so important to him.

Hastily throwing on the silky robe that Narcissa insisted that she buy, or rather, take from the store. She was marginally glad now, because in her rush to get down the stairs, she was wearing only her nightgown, which was rather sheer, and you could see her panties through the fabric.

By the time she made it to Voldemort's study, and had flung the doors open, Hermione's head was spinning. She was actually much weaker from her flu than she had realized, and was swaying on her feet now that she had finally stopped. Before she could collapse, she was being held in the steady arms of Severus.

He laid her down on the couch where he had been sitting. "Hermione, you should be in bed resting. What are you doing up? What is this?" He asked, grabbing the piece of parchment, his eyes quickly reading over Hermione's neat handwriting.

Hermione's vision was slowly returning and the room no longer was spinning. "Did you know he was planning on doing this, Severus?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Snape nodded, handing the parchment over to Lord Voldemort. Hermione quickly sat up, despite her dizziness. "A restorative potion? That's what you are planning on doing? And by using blood magic of all things! You could have told me you know, that you needed a thimble of my child's blood and the afterbirth."

"Yes, Hermione, I need a restorative to restore my soul." Voldemort found it hard to not be entranced by Hermione's form. Even though she was wearing a robe, it had come wide open, exposing the subtle swell of her breast. He nearly groaned. Her nightgown was so innocent yet so appealing at the same time.

"But why? I thought you created your horcruxes as a means of immortality." Hermione asked.

"Well, that would be until your stupid former Headmaster began trying to destroy them. You see, he tried to destroy the old Gaunt ring. He thinks that it has worked, but it hasn't. I need to restore my soul so that it can no longer be destroyed." Voldemort replied calmly.

"_But blood magic? I know you don't have a second thought about using Dark Magic, but this is serious, Voldemort_!" Hermione's face was flushed, as she hissed in parseltongue. "_And in any case it's not going to work_!"

"How could something that _restores_ my soul be Dark? I have told you once and I have told you twice, Hermione, there is no such thing as Light or Dark magic!" Voldemort finally realized that Hermione said he was doomed to failure. "_What do you mean it won't work?" _He asked back in parseltongue. No use in Snape hearing him acknowledging the possibility of failure.

"Don't you know the only way to undo a horcrux is to feel remorse? It's supposed to be incredibly painful, it can even kill you." Hermione said softly. She was concerned about him. She knew what blood magic gone wrong could do to someone.

"Hermione, don't worry. I am sure that this potion will work excellently. I expect you to start working on the arthimancy of the potion as soon as you can. We need to start brewing the potion." Voldemort said.

Hermione's brows furrowed, but she agreed to start working. When she was ready, she slowly walked back upstairs, promising Snape to take a pepperup potion when she made it to her room.

* * *

Voldemort was not eavesdropping. He just couldn't help it that Narcissa and Bellatrix were standing right outside of the library, having a private conversation. Narcissa's voice carried very well, and he was just _passively hearing_.

"Hermione came to talk to me about pregnancy the other day. Apparently she didn't know about the second trimester _urges_that women get." Narcissa told the dark haired witch, with a smile on her face.

"Oh!" Bellatrix replied, "that's why she has been so distracted lately. She hasn't been able to focus very well lately in my lessons."

"I sat her down and had a talk with her, and told her that it is perfectly normal for a woman's libido to drastically increase during pregnancy. Why, there was a while that Lucius was afraid of me during my pregnancy with Draco. She just needs a little male attention and she will be able to focus more." Narcissa gave a wistful smile, remembering those fantastic months when she and Lucius had just married. She would have to find him later that night.

"Are you worried that something happened with her and Draco when they were in Ireland?" Bellatrix asked conspiratorially.

"Honestly, no. Draco could really do much worse than Hermione. Also, it's not like she could get pregnant." Narcissa responded. The two voices then faded away as they moved away from the library. "Besides, she still seems rather...wound up it you know what I mean."

Putting a disillusionment charm on himself to continue to passively hear the conversation, Voldemort slipped from the library and followed the two witches a little further. Voldemort wasn't really sure why, but he could feel his chest tighten uncomfortably at the thought of Hermione being with that, that ferret!

"If the Dark Lord knew what was good for him," Bellatrix began, "he would start bedding the girl. She is obviously willing - she is having his heir after all. And there are at least a dozen Death Eaters that would enjoy a regular, willing shag. Lord knows Antonin has been sniffing around her, and I think that my dear old brother-in-law Rabastan is attracted to her as well."

"Yes, well, hopefully she does something about it." Replied Narcissa, snidely. "Before long, her sexual energy will need to escape, and it will do so in the form of accidental magic."

Slipping back down to his study, Voldemort pondered the words of the two witches. Hermione's magic had been better, stronger even, after he had pleasured her.

* * *

Theo had picked up Hermione from her room to escort her down to dinner. By the time they had made it to the full dining room, Hermione was giggling at a story that Theo has been whispering in her ear.

Voldemort was a little taken aback that Hermione's eyes didn't immediately search him out like they usually did. She didn't even look at him through the whole dinner. Instead, she just sat unnecessarily close to Nott, with him whispering in her ears. Voldemort couldn't even focus on his dinner.

By the end of dinner, when he could take no more, Theo spoke up, talking to Snape. "Professor Snape? I was wondering if I could have your permission to take Hermione on a date next weekend. It's a Hogsmeade weekend. Obviously, she will wear a glamour, but I would like to take her out."

Snape was definitely surprised. "Why are you asking for my permission?"

"Well, isn't it common practice to ask a girl's father figure for permission to court her?" Theo responded. Hermione had a hopeful smile on her face.

Snape was silent for a beat. "I have no problem with it, if our Lord doesn't think it too large a risk."

Voldemort could tell that Snape wasn't necessarily talking about a safety risk. Voldemort simply made a noise that sounded like an approval. He would have to talk to Snape about this later.

* * *

Harry was perplexed as to why Seamus had pulled him into an empty classroom. "Harry, I have to tell you something. It's important, and well...sensitive."

Harry gulped. How could he tell Seamus that he just wasn't that interested?

"You know, last weekend, how I went to go visit my gran in Ireland? Well, when I was leaving, I saw Hermione."

Harry could kiss the Irish boy! "Where was she? Do you think I can find her?" Harry was desperate to see his friend again.

"No Harry, she portkeyed away." Seamus said sadly. He still had another bombshell to drop on the boy who lived. "Harry, Hermione was with Malfoy." He watched as Harry's sucked his breath in. Better tell him now so he could process it all together. "And she was pregnant."

Harry didn't know what to think. He sat down on the nearest desk, putting his head in his hands. "How-how pregnant would you say she was?"

"What does it matter Harry? The rumors were true. Malfoy and her really were together all this time!" Seamus responded.

"Hermione would never have slept with Malfoy! I don't believe it! She has been my best friend for the past six and a half years, don't you think she would have told me that?" Harry asked, much angrier than he intended. "Now, how pregnant was she?" He demanded.

"I don't know, Harry, four or five months? The earliest you can tell that a pregnant girl is pregnant from her looks?"

"Thank you Seamus, for not doing this in front of anyone else." Harry responded, looking dejected. "Please don't tell anyone else?"

Seamus nodded. He liked Hermione a lot and he liked Harry more. He would keep her secret for her. Deciding to leave the room at different times to avoid suspicion, Harry sat in the empty classroom for a while longer. He knew for a fact that Hermione hadn't been with Malfoy four or five months ago.

Four or five months ago she was safely in the care of the Order. He knew that Draco Malfoy was not the father of Hermione's baby.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this one was a little bit later than usual. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have kind of wrapped up the Seamus string, I know a lot of you were asking about it! Voldemort is going to be more jealous, and yeah, all that good stuff!

Huge shout out to my reviewers from last chapter: AmyPond159, aoife7, articcat621, ashrachellexx, Beautiful-Liar13, Caro09, Chelley1983, chyaraskiss, DawnMay, EbonyD, everlastingtrueromance, KEZZ 1, Lady Gwyenevere, lbjw0128, Lee Kadivar, loves2readalways, nlech16, roseandchris3, sKyLaR KnIgHt, strawberry explosion, UniCryin, unspeakable49, uwishuwerecool, xxlovemexxleaveme, and yaoigirl4ever! You guys are fabulous - review responses in my profile as usual!

Let me know what you thought of chapter twelve and be on the lookout for chapter thirteen soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Severus Snape was...uncomfortable sitting with his Lord, amiably. He could tell that something, or rather, someone was on his mind, but he could also tell that Voldemort was having trouble bringing her up. So he just sat on the couch, across the coffee table from Voldemort, with a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hands, and Nagini wrapping around his shoulders.

It wouldn't be so uncomfortable if Voldemort didn't keep opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something, a tic that Severus had never before seen. "My Lord, I sense that you have something to ask me. It will be easier if you just...spit it out."

"Severus, I am sure that you remember the prophecy?" Voldemort asked. The dark haired man nodded. "Do you know what the power I know not is?"

"I have to tell you, my Lord, I have thought about it frequently, but I do not have an solution. You, of course, have a lot of power." Snape responded. He was confused about where this line of questioning was headed.

"Hermione seems to think that it is...love." Voldemort stated before taking a big swig of this firewhiskey. He couldn't seem to understand how this could be true. He focused on the coffee table in front of him. "I always maintain that love is what makes Harry Potter weak. What can be used against him."

"Well, my Lord, love will make a man do crazy things." Snape replied simply, trying not to think about Lily too much. This time of year, he always had her in the back of his mind.

"Severus...do you think that love makes a man weak? You have experienced it." Voldemort spoke simply. It was somewhat comical to Severus that Voldemort seemed so perplexed by the idea of love, that he was studying it like a scientist.

"Embarrassingly, my lord, I must admit that my magic was...stronger during my period of friendship and love with Lily Evans, and I did experience a drop in...raw power, I suppose you could call it, after she would no longer speak to me." Snape took a large gulp from the glass he was holding, finishing his firewhiskey. "I have also found that after the physical act of making love, my magic is always stronger."

The silence in the room was deafening, until Snape spoke again. He wanted to give Voldemort some time for that information to sink in. "So, yes, although I do think love is something that can be used against a wizard, I think that love makes magic more powerful. When you have something more than yourself worth fighting for, you are willing to go to great, extraordinary lengths to protect it."

Voldemort had an odd expression on his face, one Severus was completely unaccustomed to seeing. Snape was biting his lower lip in concentration, a trait Voldemort hadn't seen since Severus was a young man, fresh out of Hogwarts. Truthfully, it reminded him of Hermione. The two were really so alike. "Severus, now it is your turn to spit it out."

"Do you want me to say no to Nott?" Severus decided that a blunt approach was the best option. He didn't want to approve something that would upset the delicate balance of his daughter-figure's relationship.

"And why should I desire that?" He replied quickly, almost automatically.

"Because you would be jealous. Because you have deeper feelings than you care to admit about Hermione?" Snape responded. "If I may speak candidly, my Lord?" He asked. He needed to say what was on his mind, but it wouldn't be worth the cruciatus curse that would undoubtedly follow, so asking was the best choice. Once Voldemort nodded, he continued. "You were the one who told Hermione that you didn't care who she saw or slept with, and that your marriage and soul-bonding had no meaning to you. I will not allow you to hurt her by keeping her a virginal hermit because you cannot own up to your feelings."

Snape snapped his mouth closed quickly, realizing he had raised his voice and said things more harshly than he wanted to. He only relaxed when he heard Voldemort let out a chuckle. "Oh Severus! You are a true friend to Miss Granger. She should be glad she has you." Voldemort smile slowly faded from his white face until it melted back into his usual smirk. "I have no problem with young Mister Nott taking Hermione to Hogsmeade." He surprisingly stumbled a bit on that sentence, as if he didn't really believe it.

"Yes, my Lord. I will make sure all the necessary glamors are in place." Snape stood to leave. He was in the middle of brewing an important potion that couldn't be kept under stasis for too long. He paused at the door to say one more thing. "I would be careful, my Lord. If any part of you does want Hermione, you will have to act soon. She will give her heart away to someone else. Theo is an excellent young man, very suited to Hermione's personality. They could be quite happy together."

The Dark Lord waited for Snape to close the door before running his hands over his face. As his fingers massaged his temples, he mused about the things his sage friend had told him. Talking with Severus was always very _enlightening. _And Severus had certainly given him a lot to think about.

* * *

He didn't want to leave his study when he heard Nott enter the entrance hall, and Hermione run down the stairs with an enthusiasm he hadn't seen in a while. However, he wanted to be certain that the glamour was working properly.

When he walked out into the hall, he saw Hermione's delightfully wavy hair straightening and becoming blonder, blonder, and blonder until it was Malfoy blonde. Her eyes were no longer their usual amaretto brown, but instead and intense sea green. The splattering of freckles on her face disappeared, leaving her barely tanned skin behind. But the most disturbing change to Voldemort was watching her five months pregnant belly seem to melt away, leaving the flat stomach that she had before.

She was wearing the latest fashion of dress robe, no doubt the work of Narcissa. "Now, what is your name if someone should ask you?" Snape asked the girl.

"That I am Chantal Rosier, daughter of Frederic Rosier, that I am from Paris, and that my family is negotiating a marriage contract with an English wizard." Her voice was the same, except it had a detectable French accent to it. Seeing her leave on the arm of Theo Nott was somewhat easier when she didn't actually look like herself, but still, Voldemort didn't like it.

* * *

Hermione was filled with a true sense of happiness walking back into Hogsmeade. It had been such a long time since she had been there and for a little while, she was feeling normal. Theo was taking her to Madame Puddifoot's. He apologized profusely about the locale, but being Head Boy he had to stay close to the center of Hogsmeade. Hermione was secretly enjoying it, though, since she had never been on a proper date in the little city before.

She was surprised by how much gossip there was floating around about her already, and she had barely been there half an hour. Theo was quick to tell her that it was because she looked so beautiful, which Hermione naturally scoffed at. With news traveling fast, Hermione wasn't surprised to have Pansy Parkinson show up ten minutes after they had been seated, flanked by Millicent Bulstrode and Crabbe and Goyle. "Who are you and why do you look like my Draco?" She demanded.

"I am Chantal Rosier." Hermione replied with a big smile. It was fabulous to get under Pansy's skin. "Draco is like my _cousine_. Auntie Narcissa is my father's _cousine_." Hermione watched as the wheels churned in Pansy's mind, trying to remember the pureblood family trees.

"Rosier? I don't think I remember much about _that _family" Pansy replied snarkily.

"Yes, well, my uncle Evan was one of the inner circle of Death Eaters in the First War, but my father moved to Paris as a student and stayed there. But now, I do not know who you are? I was unaware that my dear _cousine _Draco was involved." Hermione replied with a smirk.

"That's because he isn't, darling." Theo replied. "Pansy is simply a wanting girl. She isn't involved with him at all, but desperately wants to be." Theo responded. "Now Pansy, do run along, you are ruining my date."

Once the haughty girl left, Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I sincerely cannot wait to tell Draco! I don't know what anyone sees in her." Theo just nodded, thinking about how annoying Pansy had become, especially since Draco was "missing."

The rest of their date went very well. They bounced from topic to topic, and Hermione actually felt as though she was on a real date. Her and Theo were so suited, not to mention his above average attractiveness. She really could see her being with him. However, in the back of her head, she couldn't help but think of what Voldemort told her the last time that she almost chose a Nott. He was safe.

Still, Theo was lovely, and she _knew _that she could grow to love him. If she could prune the love she held for Tom Riddle of course.

After they finished their tea, the pair made their way to Honeydukes before Theo had to return Hermione to the safety of the Rosier home. Standing outside of the shop, happily nibbling on her favorite - a sugar quill - Hermione was completely taken aback when she was approached by none other than Harry Potter.

Her mind was racing, she hadn't prepared herself for this at all. Of course, she knew that she would likely _see _him, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that he would approach her. "Hermione? Is that you?" Harry said, looking at her intently.

She should have known that he would see through her glamour! He was her best friend after all. Part of her wanted to jump into his arms and tell him everything, but she couldn't. "I do not know who this 'Ermione is. I am Chantal Rosier." Hermione told him, obviously startled.

"Oh, sorry, you just look a lot like my very good friend. She's missing." Harry replied dejectedly, although he still looked suspicious. "Sorry to harass your date, Nott." Harry then proceeded to turn around and head away from the couple.

* * *

After the couple returned to the house, Theo gave Hermione a very sound kiss on the lips, in front of the watchful eyes of Bellatrix, Snape, and Voldemort. Theo and Hermione didn't seem the least bit bothered by their audience. Hermione's glamour was now gone, and the reality of the situation hit Voldemort like a ton of bricks.

Theo was then called into the study by Voldemort and Snape to discuss the events of the date. Snape seemed okay with it, as everything was above board. That was until Theo told them about Harry recognizing his old friend.

Yes, Voldemort would have to talk with Hermione about that privately, later.

* * *

After seeing that girl, the so-called Chantal, in Hogsmeade, Harry decided that he had to confront Dumbledore. He knew that Hermione wouldn't leave the Order unless there were extreme circumstances. Harry needed to know if Dumbledore knew about the pregnancy, and if he would try to use it against Harry.

That was how Harry found himself seated across from Dumbledore in his office. "Professor, I was wondering if you were going to tell me that Hermione was having Malfoy's baby."

Harry noticed the slight expression of surprise on Dumbledore's face. "Well, Harry, I didn't want you to be further hurt by your friend's betrayal. It went much deeper than we originally suspected." Dumbledore responded, delicately.

"I just don't understand how she could do this to me. It's Malfoy!" Harry responded. Dumbledore just nodded and offered Harry a lemon drop.

But Harry wasn't stupid. He could do math. Five months ago, Hermione wasn't anywhere near Malfoy. She was safely in Order Headquarters. Safely _in the diary._

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library with Draco, giggling shamelessly at his expense. They were supposed to be studying, but instead, Hermione was showing him her best Pansy Parkinson impression.

"I swear Draco, she has taken up your old post of Slytherin prat. Please tell me you don't have to marry her." Hermione pleaded through her giggles.

"Of course not! My father wouldn't do something like that to me. I get to marry Astoria Greengrass." He stated proudly, puffing up his chest like a proud bird. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "What? She's quite fit!" Draco insisted.

Before Hermione could respond, the door opened, and an irate Dark Lord enter. Looking at Draco, he demanded, "Leave us." Draco couldn't leave the room fast enough, feeling the dark energy rolling off Voldemort in waves. Once the blond was gone and the door shut behind him, Voldemort descended on Hermione. "I can't believe you spoke to Harry Potter! And here I thought you were smart!"

Hermione cringed. She knew this was coming. "He approached _me_! What was I supposed to do, not answer his question?"

Before Voldemort could get a word in edgewise, Hermione gasped, holding her stomach. Quickly, she grabbed his large hand, and placed it on the generous swell of her belly. She had a huge smile on her face. Then he felt it. Snatching his hand back, as though he were burnt, he snapped at her. "What was that?"

Grabbing his hand and putting it firmly back in place, she responded. "It's the baby! He's kicking? Oh isn't it lovely?" Hermione was looking warmly into his eyes. He could feel the happiness radiating towards him and it instantly calmed him and assuaged his anger. After long, the faint fluttering against their hands stopped. "That's the first time it's happened." Hermione told him quietly, removing her hand.

He didn't want to admit it, but he felt empty when her hand left his hand, and subsequently, he had to remove his hand from her baby bump.

"You know, I was thinking more about what we should name him." Hermione began softly. "I am okay with Salazar for a middle name, but I don't want my child to be known as Sal." Hermione's nose was wrinkled in distaste. Voldemort found it quite endearing. "But I was thinking, maybe for a first name we could choose something more meaningful to both of us. Evan, perhaps?" Hermione suggested.

Voldemort did not respond, but did mentally turn the name over in his head. Evan Salazar Riddle. He didn't hate it.

Hermione stood up, leaving him sitting down on the couch in the library. "Just think about it. And let me know if you think of anything else." With that, she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Voldemort."

After she left, Voldemort mused that he certainly had been doing a lot of thinking recently.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Sorry this one took so long to get out, but I was out of town last week for the holiday. Expect more regular updates again! But to make up for it I made this one extra long!

Huge thank you to all of my reviewers from last chapter: Beautiful-Liar 13, xodreamerskyes, Lost O'Fallon Girl, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, Atlantean Diva, Katherine83, UniCryin, aoife7, ElizabethMellark, pwrmom2, Ekaterina2324, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Caro09, Lee Kadivar, XXXSilverFangXXX, yaoigirl4ever, DawnMay, xxlovemexxleaveme, sKyLaR KnIgHt, Chelley1983, and Guest! You guys are fabulous! Thanks for waiting around for the next installment. I will put reviewer responses up in my profile tomorrow.

Okay, onto business, I do have a few things to discuss. I was previously unaware of the moderation issues, and I was just wondering if you guys would prefer if I put the naughty bits elsewhere, and/or if this story were to get taken down, where would you like me to repost it? Any input you have would be really appreciated.

Secondly, as for the ending of this story, I do have an idea. I was wondering though if you all are expecting an epic battle, or what you kind of had in mind for the ultimate end? The story has a few more chapters to go, probably around ten, but I don't want to disappoint! I know a lot of people were blindsided by the ending to HIDIWAR, so let me know where you see this going!

Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought of chapter thirteen, my two questions, and keep an eye out for chapter fourteen soon! You guys are ridiculously awesome!


	14. Chapter 14

Things had finally settled down for the six month pregnant Hermione. Recently, she had heard from Snape, that Voldemort had revealed the nature of her condition to the inner circle of death eaters. She had done well hiding it so far, and many people were surprised and outraged.

It apparently had occurred when Dolohov continued to make sexual comments about her in front of Voldemort. He finally snapped, performing the Cruciatus curse on the man until he broke down sobbing. After that, Voldemort announced that Hermione was the mother of his heir, and that they would do well not to degrade her in that manner.

Snape then told her that a few death eaters, including Wormtail, were particularly irritated by her blood status, but Voldemort told them she had more brains than most of them combined.

Although she was sure he got the message, Voldemort began sitting in on lessons with Dolohov, or if he could not be there, Nagini would be conveniently wrapped around her shoulders, her cold, beady eyes trained on Dolohov's every move.

Unfortunately, this did nothing for Hermione's current issue or temptation that she found in Rabastan Lestrange. His physical appearance had improved greatly since she had seen him right after he escaped from Azkaban. He was a naturally slender man, but he was skeletal after time in prison. By now he had gained weight back and had a delightfully lithe form for his tall frame.

He was considerably younger than his older brother, and she mused he was maybe only in his mid thirties. He had bright blue eyes that just begged for her to look into them and thick reddish hair that wasn't long and curled like Rodolphus. Plus he was incredibly knowledgeable about Arithmancy, Hermione's favorite and best subject.

Sometimes, she would look up from an equation, and he would be staring at her with a look that made her toes curl. Her hormones hadn't settled down at all, and if anything they had gotten worse. Although she had gotten over the embarrassment and just started dealing with it herself, she missed the intimacy of a man. So she craved the lessons with Rabastan and the light touches and easy smiles he gave her.

They were almost done calculating the precise amounts needed for Voldemort's restorative. She had been working for two hours now, but she just wanted to finish. Hermione's quill was scratching away against the paper in an otherwise silent library. Rabastan looked on, every now and again showing her tips or tricks to make the calculations faster. Finishing one of the ingredients, Hermione set down the quill and raised her hands over her head, stretching, unknowingly thrusting out her swelling bust.

"You are quite good at Arithmancy, have you thought about a mastery?" Rabastan asked her, trying not to look at her assets.

"Well, it's my favorite subject. I had thought about a mastery, but with the second war breaking out, education has kind of been...disrupted. Plus, with the baby, I don't know when I will have time to work on it." Hermione told him. "How did you become so good at Arithmancy?" She asked him curious.

"Well, before I went to Azkaban, I was halfway through a mastery. The Dark Lord was supporting my studies."

"Ha, that's funny. I didn't know Voldemort encouraged academic thought." Hermione was truly surprised. She thought his whole purpose was to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns.

"Actually, Voldemort would like to overhaul the whole educational system. He thinks that it isn't preparing wizards properly and that it is restricting learning. There should be no banned books or off limit magics to students."

"Yeah, I know, 'there is no good or evil, just power and those too weak to seek it,' blah, blah, blah." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Except I did always resent not being allowed in the Restricted Section." Hermione was grinning at the thought. She then made the mistake of looking directly at Rabastan, her eyes slowly traveling down to look at his lips. His tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip.

And that was all it took. As if in slow motion, Hermione and Rabastan slowly drifted closer together, until their lips were pressed tightly against each other. The kiss seemed almost ferocious to Hermione, as she nibbled on his lower lip, then suckling it into her lips to soothe it with her tongue.

One of his large, slender hands was entwined with her luscious hair, and the other was resting on her thigh, slowly making its way up higher and higher up her leg. Hermione sighed - finally she was getting a release from some of her tension.

* * *

"_Master, are you still in denial about having some affections about the girl?" _Nagini asked, slyly.

"_Why, Nagini, whatever are you insinuating?" _Voldemort hissed back at his snake, annoyed that she knew so much about him.

"_Well, do you really not care if the mother of your child is with another man?" _Nagini's tone was no longer teasing or innocent. Voldemort stood abruptly, his hand tightening around his wand without thinking.

"_Just spit it out Nagini or I will have you defanged!" _

"_Hermione and Rabastan are currently very engaged in the library."_

* * *

Hermione barely had time to react when Rabastan was rudely ripped away from her. She was surprised to see that Voldemort had picked him up by the back of his shirt. Instantly, all Hermione could think about was how strong, manly, and arousing his show of strength was. The thought that he was resorting to the muggle way briefly crossed her mind.

As soon as the first _crucio _left Voldemort's lips, though, Hermione instantly spring into action. "Voldemort, what are you doing? Stop it! You're hurting him!" Hermione screamed, trying to grab his arm, break his focus, anything to stop Rabastan's cries of anguish.

Finally, when the younger man seemed as though he could stand it no more, Voldemort ended the spell, commanding the younger man to leave the room. Voldemort turned to stare down at Hermione, the mother of his child. His eyes were a blazing red, filled with rage and desire.

"What was the meaning of that?" Hermione demanded, hands on her hips. Voldemort smirked, thinking that in that pose, she looked every bit the know-it-all swot Snape used to describe her as. She seemed furious at him, and all the tenderness of their last time in the library was gone.

"Lestrange knows better than to touch what isn't his."

Hermione laughed bitterly at the machismo of the statement. "Oh? And I am _yours _now, am I? The last I heard you didn't care if I fucked each and every one of your death eaters." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, defensively.

"Yes, you will always be mine." Voldemort closed the gap between them in one step, putting his hands on her face, pulling her mouth towards his. It was a searing kiss that totally removed the memory of Rabastan from her memory and made her tingle from her head to her toes. She had never seen Voldemort this passionate before.

And she loved it.

Keeping their lips locked, Voldemort guided her to the loveseat, and sat down, nearly pulling her into his lap. Voldemort nibbled on her full lower lip before pushing his tongue past her lips, to tangle sensuously with her own tongue. Hermione couldn't help but moan and melt against him, despite the fact that he had just tortured her teacher.

His cold hand was slipping up under her v-neck sweater, over the her pregnant stomach and up to cup her breasts which had grown in the past months. Hermione sighed when Voldemort's lips left her own and trailed down her neck to her decolletage revealed by her sweater. She couldn't help herself, and his given name slipped out between her lips. "Oh, Tom."

She immediately knew it was a mistake, as she heard him groan, removing his hand from her sweater and his lips from her neck. Looking at her he asked, "how long will it take you to finish the arithmancy of the potion?"

"Not long, an hour at most."

"Good. Bring it to me when you finish, to look over it. You won't be having any more arithmancy lessons." Voldemort stood, grateful for his baggy robes which hid his obvious reaction to Hermione's ripe body. "Oh, and start packing. We will be heading to India tomorrow to gather some necessary ingredients."

* * *

Ron was gloating in the common room, with Lavender's head in his lap, talking to anyone who would listen. "Wow, I really had never guessed that Hermione's betrayal went this deep. Who knew she was nothing but the Slytherin slut all along? And knocked up by Malfoy the ferret himself. She'll be lucky if his parents kill her outright instead of torturing her first."

Harry couldn't stand to pontificate about the sins of his dear friend, so he sat in the corner with Seamus and Neville, under the guise of doing homework. From his left he heard Seamus whisper to him. "I swear that I didn't tell her, Harry. I swear it on my mum's life."

Seamus was of course talking about the article Rita Skeeter had published in the Daily Prophet evening edition that many people had gotten at dinner. The Great Hall had been in absolute uproar. Parkinson was actually sobbing and had to be taken to the infirmary for a calming draught.

"I know you didn't, Seamus." Harry assured his friend. "I know exactly who told her." Because at dinner that night, Headmaster Dumbledore sat up at the dais, looking down at the mass of students beneath him. And Harry would be damned if he hadn't caught a smirk on the old man's face.

* * *

Draco was sitting in Hermione's room after dinner, and had just finished reading the article allowed. "_It does seem amazing to this reporter that Hermione Granger has once again been able to sink her claws into a wealthy and famous young man, this time for keeps. As my readers know, she has been linked to the Bulgarian beefcake, Viktor Krum, and the boy-who-lived, Harry Potter in the past. No word from the likely unhappy grandparents, who declined to comment. _Seriously, where does she get this tosh?" Draco was truly perplexed.

"Yes, well for whatever reason she has it out for me. I am more worried that this means someone saw us together. Who could her source have been? Maybe I should tell Voldemort that she is an unregistered animagus?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Why Granger, you are becoming so deliciously Slytherin." Draco said smirking, watching her pack the muggle way, first setting out outfits and then placing them in her trunk, along with numerous books and other items she might need. "Why do you need to go to India again?"

"To collect potions ingredients. I would bet my money that we are going to get the venom from the Daboia snake." Hermione responded factually.

"_You are quite right mistress. The Daboia should be quite easy to find in India."_Nagini had slithered into her room from the hole in the wall.

"_Have you ever met a Daboia before, Nagini? Do you think it will be difficult to get the venom?"_Hermione asked. The snake had curled up her leg, coming to rest around her shoulders.

"_They are known to be quite vicious, but I think that with your power of speaking to snakes it should be quite easy. It is good that you are going with. The Dark Lord can be quite demanding."_

"Ugh, it's bad enough hearing the Dark Lord talk to snakes, but to hear you do it too, Granger, is just too creepy. Doesn't it bother you to have her curled up against you like that?" Draco asked, quite curious.

"Not really. It was difficult to get used to at first, but I know that Nagini wouldn't hurt me." Hermione responded, reaching up to pet the large snake, who flicked her tongue out to taste Hermione.

"Granger, why is it that you seem to blush every time I mention the Dark Lord? See you did it again! Don't even try to deny it, you naughty girl!" Draco and Hermione's relationship had progressed to old friends, and Hermione wondered how different school would have been if she could have been friends with him then.

"Well. Today in the library, he tortured Rabastan for kissing me, and then told me I was his and would always be his, which is truthfully something I have been longing to hear. But it just confuses me because when I got here, he told me he didn't care who I was involved with." Hermione mentioned, knowing that she could trust Draco.

"It sounds like he is jealous." Draco said, quite obviously. "Now, let's talk about this great name I have come up with for your baby - it's five letters, it begins with a D, and it's one of your closest friends' names."

* * *

A/N: So, here is chapter fourteen! I know it's not as long but I fit a lot of action into this! And it's a pretty fast update for me! Thank you all for your responses about the other sites and how you want it to end. A lot of you envision it going in a direction that I was planning on. However, a couple of you put websites, which they remove from reviews, so I couldn't actually see what you were suggesting. I think that AFF would be a pretty good choice or Granger Enchanted. Hopefully you agree, but if you have any really big concerns, let me know. **Also, I want to clarify that I do not intend on voluntarily moving this story. I will only post it elsewhere if it were removed from this site. Hopefully, this will be a non-issue.**

HUUGE shout out to my reviewers from last chapter: adig9, AMUTOforever305, articcat621, Atlantean Diva, Beautiful-Liar13, bella belle x, Chelley1983, everlastingtrueromance, gleeislove, hateme101, l0stinl0ve, LadyStiff, lunapeacock, Macavity'sGirl722, NIkly, pwrmom2, sunriseWILLcome, UniCryin, unspeakable49, uwishuwerecool, Torry-Riddle, xxlovemexxleaveme, yaoigirl4ever and a multitude of guests! You guys rock! If you are a guest, if you could leave a name in your review, that would be awesome - I like to acknowledge you and if you had questions in your review, I want to respond to them in my profile, and now it will be a little difficult. As usual, review responses in my profile.

Hope you liked chapter fourteen! Let me know what you thought and be on the lookout for chapter fifteen soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Voldemort did not need to be kept waiting in the foyer long for Hermione to come down the morning they were to leave. She came down the stairs, having shrunk her trunk and keeping it safely in her pocket. Thor was hot on her tails.

"Don't worry, Thor, I made the house elves promise that they would continue to bring you your nightly steak." She stopped to pet the large wolf on his head, scratching behind his ears. Seeing her with such a large animal, who was whinging at her, seemed somehow comical to the Dark Lord. "Draco will keep you company." She told the large wolf. Looking up, she finally addressed him. "So, how will we be getting to India?"

Voldemort looked at her fully. She was wearing a floral green dress that reminded him very much of her time in the diary. It had a sweetheart neckline and and flared out at the waist, coming to rest just past her knees. He couldn't be certain, but he thought she might be wearing nylons as well. "Feeling sentimental?" He asked, making a facial gesture that would have been an eyebrow raise, if he had any.

Hermione blushed prettily. "I couldn't pass it up when I saw it at the store." She was suddenly finding her hair very interesting, as she twirled a section around her finger. "You still haven't told me." Finally she saw that he was holding a _broom_. "You have got to be kidding! Flying to India would take days!"

"No, we are just flying to a trusted associate's house. He is making us a portkey when we get there."

"Voldemort, I really don't like flying." She stated quietly, leaving the thoughts of his 'trusted associate' for later.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." Voldemort said with a hint of a smile on his face, as if he was teasing her.

Hermione was shocked. "You can't mean to suggest that we will be sharing a broom?" His face did not suggest that he was joking. Hermione's face paled, thinking about having her body next to his for at least several hours.

A few minutes later when she was nestled between Voldemort's legs on his broom, sitting side-saddle of course, she was suddenly overcome with dread. She didn't know how she was going to spend so much time one on one with her "husband." That was when she really fell in love with him last time. Plus, being so close to his body, which was surprisingly warm, were putting her hormones on high alert. It felt so delicious to be pressed up against him.

They didn't talk very much during the flight, but Hermione did watch the scenery that they went by. She recognized that they were flying somewhere over the North Sea, and it had gotten very cold. Noticing her chattering teeth, Voldemort cast a warming charm on them, whispering in her ear that they would be touching down soon. His lips next to her ear made fabulous shivers run through her body.

He was true to his word though, and in less than half an hour they were landed, in what Hermione gathered was a small island off the coast of Denmark. They were walking to the large house, that Hermione assumed was owned by the trusted associate. She felt some pretty strong wards when they got a little bit closer.

She was glad to get inside though, and warm up by a fireplace with a roaring fire, holding a cup of steaming hot chocolate, brought to her by a house elf. So the trusted associate must be aware of her condition, she mused, as Voldemort was currently sipping a brandy.

They weren't kept waiting for long for the associate, and when Hermione saw who it was, she stood quickly, with her wand drawn. "This is your trusted associate?" Hermione hissed. "He sold out several Death Eaters during the first war - including Evan! - and he was working _very_closely with Dumbledore in my Fourth Year."

Voldemort just chuckled quietly before standing as well. "Karkaroff. Kneel before my lady." Voldemort said so quietly it was nearly a whisper.

Igor Karkaroff stood at the one end of the room, unmoving. He seemed shocked. "But, my Lord, she is only a filthy mudblood?" Karkaroff was very confused as to why his Lord was doing this. Was it some kind of test?

"Karkaroff, you will kneel before the mother of my heir and submit yourself to her questions!" Voldemort's voice was a raised angry hiss. He was seething as he watched the other man make his way across the room, slowly kneeling in front of Hermione, never removing his eyes from hers.

"Now Hermione. I would like you to find out what secrets Karkaroff has been hiding from me." Voldemort's whisper sounded gleeful as he spoke softly into her ear. He was standing behind her with her, with his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you show me what Bella has been teaching you?"

Hermione could hear Karkaroff's whimper at Voldemort's words. Hermione couldn't torture him for information. "I can't." She whispered quietly, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

"You will get the necessary information or else I will order Karkaroff to bring you to Dumbledore himself! Either way, he will be pleasing his true master." Hermione was wavering, but still not completing her task like she should. "Think about your child Hermione. What if he is plotting to kill your baby right now?" Finally, she shakily raised her wand, but did nothing. "Do it now!" Voldemort demanded.

With tears running from her eyes, Hermione locked on eye contact with Karkaroff, and shouted "Legilimens!" She was able to enter his mind, but quickly found herself up against his mental wall. Savagely, she tore through it, trying to ignore the painful shout that the older man let out when his mind gave way to her.

She quickly found memories of herself during her Fourth Year, and watched all of his interactions with Dumbledore. She followed those interactions to others, which happened after Fourth Year, but was unable to find anything damning. Deciding that she couldn't be too careful, she searched through his memories of the last six months at breakneck speed. Karkaroff was quietly whimpering now. She found nothing to suggest he was plotting betraying Voldemort, only that he loathed her blood status. Satisfied, she quickly removed herself from his mind, and was shocked to find that Karkaroff quickly slumped over, sweating, as if exhausted.

She turned to Voldemort. "There is nothing, Voldemort. Only that he loathes my blood status. I am sorry that I overreacted."

Voldemort merely smiled back, placing a hand on her rounded belly, and placing a kiss on her forehead. "We will discuss this later. Now, let us have a house elf bring us some food while Igor recovers. Then he can create the portkey."

Hermione followed Voldemort over to the table, sitting down quietly. She had just completely violated someone else's mind. And her body was humming with magic.

* * *

Later, Hermione and Voldemort were laying in bed at their hotel in India. Voldemort had been required to procure some hair from a muggle in London to use in polyjuice potion, but the effects had since worn off. She was glad because the muggle looked nothing like her Tom.

When Karkaroff had recovered from his episode, he quickly had made them two portkeys. One that would take them to India, and the other that would take them directly home. It seemed that he did not want to be seeing them again soon. When they had checked in at their hotel, Hermione was surprised to see that the room had only one bed.

That was how she ended up side by side with her husband, discussing the day's events. "So you see Hermione, you used what I would consider a gray magic, in an undoubtedly painful manner, but you did so for the protection of your child. How could that be wrong?"

Hermione was finding his line of questioning harder and harder to disagree with. She did see his point. And his thoughts on unrestricted knowledge for students greatly appealed to her. "I suppose so. I still feel so horrible for what I did though."

"Oh, do not lie to me. Your conscience might be feeling bad, but your body was positively filled with joy and magic at completing your task." Hermione remained silent, afraid to meet his eyes. "Alright, now I suggest you go to sleep. I would like to finish everything tomorrow." Hermione nodded, and rolled over on her side, away from him, and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up wrapped around Voldemort. He was still asleep, so she quickly untangled herself, but not without noticing that he had a little morning issue. Her body was again humming, only this time with sexual excitement. She had kind of wondered if he had trouble getting an erection with his new body. Apparently not.

As her hormones commanded, Hermione quickly straddled the sleeping man, so that her core was resting over him perfectly. His cock pulsed in response to her nearness. Looking down on him, he seemed so relaxed in sleep. She used one of her fingers to trace his lips.

She was met with bright reddish eyes looking back at her. "And just what do you think you are doing?" He asked, calmer than she would have expected.

"I am just doing what both of our bodies want." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Surprisingly, he kissed back, lightly nibbling on her full lower lip. However, when she rolled her hips insistently, Voldemort rolled her over and rose from the bed.

"Perhaps another time. Too much to do today. Get dressed." Hermione was very shocked by his curt demeanor, but got up anyway, groaning.

A half hour later, they had enjoyed breakfast, and were walking out of the hotel hand in hand, with the purpose of finding a snake charmer. Hermione looked up at her companion. He was the same height as he always was, but he now possessed tan complexion, dark brown hair, and blue eyes, and a mouth that was quick to smile. She would guess the muggle he found was French.

It was not difficult to find a snake charmer. Hermione watched as the large cobra emerged, and seemed to ignore his handler, coming over to where Hermione and Voldemort stood. His hood was fully opened and he stood at his full height. Voldemort crouched down and began a conversation with the snake. She could tell that the snake talked funny, something she suspected was from its lack of fangs.

"_How is it that you have come to learn my language?"_The snake asked inquisitively.

"_I am a wizard, and I was born with this ability. My companion can also understand you." _Voldemort told the curious cobra. "_I need your help, finding a Daboia though. Would you be able to tell me where I could find one?"_

The snake was happy to help, and gave them directions. Hermione then crouched down as much as she could. "_Would you like me to restore your fangs to you, as a token of our gratitude?"_The snake nodded, and Hermione whispered the spell she had read about in the Lestrange library. It was intended for human subjects, but it seemed to work just as well for the snake.

The pair stood. Voldemort had not noticed that large crowd that had formed around them, in awe of their interaction with the animal. Smiling at Hermione's deed, he wrapped his arm around her, leading her away from the people. He smirked when he heard the snake charmer's cry of distress. The snake's new fangs had served him well.

* * *

Hermione and Voldemort found the area that the cobra had directed them to, although it was a good hour's walk. Hermione sat down on a fallen tree branch, her feet tired. They did not have to wait long for the snake to come to them. Before she had really even noticed, the snake and wrapped itself around Hermione's shoulders, and came to stare into her eyes. Because of all of her interactions with Nagini, the action did not scare her.

"_There is something different about you human." _The snake stated. "_Why is it that you do not fear me?"_

"_I have been friends with a snake now for several months. She frequently sits with me like this."_Hermione explained calmly.

"_Ahh, yes. I could immediately tell that there was something different about you both. How is it that you can speak to snakes?"_The viper was quite curious, much like the cobra. Hermione was surprised that they had never encountered another parselmouth. She was sure that with all of its inhabitants, India was bound to have one.

Voldemort spoke up this time. "_I was born with the ability to talk to snakes. Her and my souls are bonded, and as such, she has attained the ability as well."_

The snake moved away from Hermione, to rest on the ground, so that he could address both humans at once. "_Then that makes you my King. And you, my Queen. I am Chitalo, at your service."_

"_We do have a request for you, my friend Chitalo."_ Voldemort stated. It seemed as though he was preening under the title of King of the Snakes. Hermione was less thrilled about being the Queen of the Snakes. "_If it would be possible, could we have a vile of your venom?"_

The snake happily agreed, biting into the latex over the vile Hermione had brought with her. He filled it with a substantial amount of venom, much more than they would need, but Hermione supposed that was a good thing. She stoppered the vile, and pulled out a dead mouse, which Nagini had given her, as a token of thanks. The snake seemed incredibly happy with the small treat, although he declined to eat it in front of them.

"_If I may, my sweet Queen, the child that grows inside of you is very powerful. Please keep good care of our little Prince, for there will be some who will be afraid of his power and want to destroy him."_The snake allowed his tongue to caress the back of her hand.

The three then parted ways, Chitalo happily carrying his treat. Chitalo's warning frightened Hermione. She wondered what that could mean. Following Voldemort back to the hotel, she would be glad when she returned to the safety of the Lestrange house.

* * *

A/N:Sorry it took me a little bit longer to post this chapter, but I made it a little bit longer also, so hopefully you enjoy that. Since there was a little confusion from last time, I just wanted to restate that **I will continue to post here as usual**. The only reason I would move would be if the story were removed. Thank you all for your suggestions, though!

Huge thank you to my reviewers from last chapter: aoife7, arabellagrace, articcat621, Beautiful-Liar13, Broken Angel16, Chelley1983, DawnMay, everlastingtrueromance, gleeislove, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, hateme101, Jennii Marie, kat louise, Lee Kadivar, Lexi-chan13, .Black, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Mari Wollsch, pwrmom2, randomfan17, sunriseWILLcome, UniCryin, unspeakable49, twihardtothecore, xodreamerskyes, XX, xxlovemexxleaveme, yaoigirl4ever and a couple guests! Review responses in my profile as usual.

So, let me know what you thought of chapter fifteen, and be on the lookout for chapter sixteen soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Voldemort was feeling rather...lonely tonight. He was sitting in his study as he usually did, enjoying a good book by the fire, as it was a rather cold January. However, he was not joined by his companion of the past month, Hermione. Usually, after dinner, Hermione would join him in his study. First it has started out as a series of theory questions, but soon, he just expected the girl to follow him, and join him, reading her own book.

She would sometimes talk to the child which rested in her eight-months pregnant belly. A curious habit at first, but once she told him that the child could hear her, he found it quite endearing. They sometimes listened to light classical music, as that was supposed to be good for his heir as well.

Voldemort had been quite pleased with Hermione's progress since her return from India. She had been much more receptive to Bellatrix's training. He was sure it was something to do with the Daboia's warning about others wanting to harm her child. Their discussions had also helped. He simply had showed her that despite the fact that she was only using so called light spells, but using them for devious purposes, she was in effect still using dark magic. "Again, there is no light or dark magic, Hermione. There is power, and those too weak to use it to their advantage. If someone were harming our son you would want to do whatever it took to prevent his harm, correct?"

Hermione had reluctantly agreed.

But Hermione had also opened his mind. They had talked at length about the position of muggleborns in the wizarding world. Voldemort scoffed. He couldn't believe that he was even thinking about them as muggleborns. He supposed it came with the territory of having one for a wife.

Hermione thought that a complete overhaul of the educational system was necessary, and he couldn't agree more. She thought that by introducing muggleborns at a younger age, like five, to the magical system, they would be better integrated into society. And she pointed out that anyone with brains would recognize that muggleborns don't actually steal magic, like the Ministry was claiming.

And she did have a point about the muggleborns not necessarily being beneath all purebloods. She was definitely more of a witch than Crabbe and Goyle combined were wizards. And as she pointed out, their son was more muddy than pure. And Voldemort was sure he would excel in everything.

Tonight, however, his study was empty of their pleasant and good natured debates. Hermione had been sequestered all day in the basement of this home, with Snape, working on the very difficult part of the restorative potion. She had been spending hours a day with him, but today's portion took ten hours of constant stirring. The house elves had brought the pairs' meals downstairs.

Still, he knew now that she was upstairs in her bedroom, probably exhausted. When he could stand the loneliness no longer, he decided to head upstairs anyway to see her. He had been exceptionally pleased with her lately, and she deserved a present.

After he had made the long trip up the stairs, he found Hermione laying on her bed, talking to Thor, who was enjoying a large bone on the foot of her bed. He could tell that that wolf was a good familiar to her. "Please Thor, I would give you three steaks a day if you would just rub my feet for a little bit."

Hermione giggled as the large wolf put cocked his head in confusion, removing the bone from his mouth, and giving one of her feet a big, long lick. "Sorry, I don't think that qualifies as a foot rub." Hermione told him, looking over her large stomach to see the wolf. Voldemort cleared his throat. "Oh, Voldemort. I didn't hear you come in." She said, sitting up slightly. She wasn't changed into her pajamas yet, but she was too tired to bother. "Can I help you with something?"

Voldemort came to sit on the edge of her bed, by his feet. He gave a firm look to Thor, who picked up his bone and vacated the bed for the rug in front of the fire. "Well, I have been quite happy with your academic progress recently, that I decided you deserve a present."

Hermione definitely sat up after hearing that, her heartbeat quickening, lips parting. She so hoped that he would finally be giving her what she so needed. She was sick of the kissing and the light caresses if she was lucky. She bit her lip unconsciously, looking at the man she loved with heated eyes. "Oh?" She asked innocently.

Voldemort reached into his pocket and pulled something out. To her surprise, and secretly, her disappointment, Hermione found that he was actually giving her Slytherin's locket. The weighty emerald locket was firmly in her hand, and Hermione couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"You don't like it?" Voldemort asked, feeling anger coming over him.

"No, I love it! I am so happy that you would give me a family heirloom. It's just...I thought...I thought that you might be interested in having sex with me, as a reward for all of my hard work." Hermione said timidly. Although she was shy about telling him, her desire was so intense that she couldn't hold it back.

"I, didn't think that you would want to...be with me, in this body." Voldemort told her quietly. "As much as you would like to imagine, I am not the boy you remember. I am not Tom." He was unsure why he was sharing this insecurity with her.

"Yes you are still Tom. You will always be Tom to me. I don't care what you look like, or that might act a little bit differently. You interacted with me in the diary! I know that by your own admission. You will always be my Tom." Hermione told him this with such sincerity. Her eyes were shining with adoration for him, although he didn't understand it.

Making up his mind, Voldemort leaned forward to place a longing kiss on her lips. Although he didn't want to admit it, he had his own hormones that raced through his body every time he saw Hermione. And her neediness was always an aphrodisiac to him. And really, the only thing holding him back was the thought that she didn't want him. The real him.

She returned his kiss with enthusiasm, quickly using her tongue to beg entrance into his mouth, her arms wrapping around him. She kneeled, slowly pushing him back against her bed, allowing their bodies to match up.

When Hermione could no longer breathe, she pulled her mouth away from his, pulling her hair over one shoulder. "Thor." She said the wolf's name authoritatively. The large animal picked up his bone and left the room, looking at her with sad eyes. She then reached for her wand which was on her nightstand. She flicked her wand wordlessly, the door closing and locking.

"You have been practicing." Voldemort stated, feeling a silencing spell come over the room next. She had been quite insistent on learning non-verbal magic, and some day in the future, wandless magic.

Hermione smiled at him deviously, pulling her shirt up over her head. "Yes, and now there is no way you will escape my clutches." Voldemort was unused to this kind of playfulness, especially when it was sexual in nature, but he found he couldn't care when his...wife revealed her creamy breasts to his view, her pink nipples hard with desire. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Voldemort followed suit, slipping out of his clothes, until they were both naked together. This hadn't happened since they were in Turkey. On their honeymoon. With that thought, Voldemort kissed Hermione again, his lips slowly trailing kisses down the side of her neck to place wet, hungry open mouthed kisses on her collarbone which left her shivering. To add to her pleasure, Voldemort gently palmed her breast, pinching at the nipple every now and again, leaving her gasping.

Hermione was not disappointed in Voldemort's form. Although it was not Tom's body, the essential bits were the same. He reminded her of a statue, pure muscle, pale and hard. She was so enjoying all of the attention that he was lavishing on her, but she wanted to make him feel good too. She reached down between their bodies, grasping onto his hardness, letting her hand glide up and down.

She felt him tense and make a quiet noise of what she assumed was pleasure, because next thing she knew, he was kissing her full on the lips, and was settled between her legs, his cock nestled firmly against her. "I'm sorry, I can't wait anymore."

Hermione wasn't sure more to be shocked about - him entering her and the white hot pleasure that accompanied it, or the fact that he apologized. In the next second, she found that she couldn't be bothered to care, as he began thrusting insistently against her. Oh, it felt so wonderful - her body was singing in pleasure in a way that it hadn't since Constantinople. She felt so full and so...delicious. She was sure to tell him how much she was enjoying it as well, her body giving out unstoppable little moans, which she could feel him reacting to.

As he rhythmically moved against her, again and again, he coaxed her body, winding her up, tighter and tighter, until it felt so good, it nearly hurt. It had been so long for them both that it wasn't long before they were both tumbling over the edge of climax together, Hermione clutching onto Voldemort. She smiled when she felt him sigh in content, and then place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Reluctantly, Voldemort removed himself from Hermione, rolling over to rest beside her, breathing slowly to regain his heartbeat.

He was shocked when he felt Hermione rest her head against his chest and wrap her arm and leg around his body. He was completely unused to this kind of contact, especially in the nude, but he found that he thoroughly enjoyed it, although if pressed, he would deny it.

When she had finally recovered, Hermione sat up slightly, placing a hand on her stomach. She was so excited for Evan to finally join the world, but at the same time, she hoped the day would never come. "Voldemort...would you please, reconsider about the potion?"

Voldemort was suddenly overcome with ire. "Why would you ask me that? Do you want my soul to be destroyed by Dumbledore?"

"No! Of course not, it's just that, I know about the consequences of blood magic, and..." Hermione could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I just, I don't want to lose you. Please, just think about the possibility of repairing your soul using remorse."

"Believe me, Hermione, the potion will work. I know it will." Voldemort said, thinking about getting up and leaving the room, but the idea of spending the night snuggled - yes _snuggled_! - against Hermione's warm body was too much of a treat to pass up.

Hermione laid back down beside him, pulling the covers up over her now chilled body. She put her head up against his chest again. "Yes, but at what cost?" She asked him quietly.

He didn't respond to her quiet question because he didn't know the answer absolutely. Hermione wasn't expecting an answer from the usually stoic man either. She knew that tonight was the most affection and human contact she had received from Voldemort in a long time, but she also knew that she shouldn't push him if she wanted it to continue. She knew that with him there would be no declarations of love, and romance would be given in his own way. In their own way. Because if she was honest, Hermione would prefer a special book over roses any day. They were so suited for each other and that was why she was scared. Because she didn't, couldn't lose her other half.

* * *

A/N: Whew! So you guys finally got what you were asking for! Hermione got some lovin'! So, next chapter will be the birth...dun dun dun, and the potion unveil. Let me know if you have any other ideas, but I think I final have a handle on how this is going to end. It will probably be twenty chapters at most (I can't believe it's almost over!). Side note: I heard the song Papa Don't Preach today, and I thought it would be a great songfic for Rose/Scorpius - if Rose had to tell Ron she was pregnant. However, I really, really, really don't like wrong and songfics aren't my forte, so if someone else wants to write this (it should probably be a one-shot), let me know because I would love to read it!

HUUUGE shout out to my reviewers from last chaper: AMUTOforever305, arabellagrace, articcat621, Atlantean Diva, Beautiful-Liar13, booklove44, Cassandra106, darkprince31, DawnMay, egn17, Ekaterina2324, everlastingtrueromance, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, greyeyes7, hateme101, Lee Kadivar, LillianMarie2, LittleKarma, Mari Wollsch, Muggle-Born Gleek, randomfan17, sunriseWILLcome, UniCryin, unspeakable49, tacker23, twihardtothecore, yaoigirl4ever and several guests! You guys are all seriously fabulous! I love reading your reviews - some of you are so funny and you are all so encouraging! I will put up individual responses, but not tonight, look for one soon.

So, look out for chapter seventeen soon, and let me know what you thought of chapter sixteen!


	17. Chapter 17

It happened during her lessons. She was listening to Lucius Malfoy discuss the Great Goblin Rebellion of 1056 when she suddenly felt like she had peed her pants. With her back pain and cramps all day, there was only one logical conclusion. She was in labor.****

It was hilarious, in a way, to see the normally perfectly calm man reduced to total nervousness. That was until her first contraction hit her. The pain was white hot and had her doubling over in pain. Lucius then had his act together and quickly ushered her up the stairs to her bedroom. He left her there to inform everyone of the issues.

Hermione changed into a light, cotton, white nightgown, and walked around until Narcissa calmly came inside her room. Since she was the only woman here who had actually given birth to a child, she had elected to stay with Hermione through the process. Voldemort had sent for the old crone, so all Hermione could do while she wait was pace around her room, counting the minutes as the contractions got closer and closer.

When she could no longer stand, she settled into her bed, and the old woman arrived shortly after. Narcissa, who was usually cold and aloof, was surprisingly comforting to Hermione. She would tell her encouraging things and let Hermione squeeze her hand when the contractions came.

Snape was sitting outside of Hermione's room, trying to read a potions quarterly. He had his potions kit in case anything went wrong, and of course, to collect the potions ingredients for the restorative. He was, however, distracted by the young man pacing back and forth in the hallway, cringing whenever he would hear Hermione cry out in pain. Snape was having a hard time keeping his face stoic as well.

"Really Draco, you look like a nervous father. People will think the Daily Prophet is telling the truth."

Draco sat down hard next to his Godfather. "How can you stand it? Hermione being in so much pain?" As if to punctuate the question, the two men heard her cry out again.

"I can barely stand it, but I know that in the end, Hermione will completely forget the pain, as soon as her child is in her arms."

"How can he stand it?" Draco asked, accusatory. Severus instantly knew who Draco was talking about. The Dark Lord was safely tucked away in the study, ignoring the shouts and cries of the girl six floors up.

Truthfully, Voldemort was having a difficult time staying down in his study. He had seen Lucius taking her upstairs, and had seen the pain on her face. He knew if he went to her, he would probably hex the old crone before she could deliver the baby, to try to help Hermione. No, it was better for him to stay down here.

* * *

A grueling ten hours later, Hermione had finally given birth to her son, Evan Salazar. He weighed eight pounds six ounces and he was nearly an exact replica of her Tom. He was snuggled in her arms cooing up at her, trying to grab a hold of her hair. His hair was jet black, with the slightest bit of curl. His eyes were a dark blue, as many babies are, but she was certain that they would soon turn dark as his father's.

Voldemort hadn't even come up yet to see the child, choosing instead to help Snape with the potion. It was slightly hilarious to Hermione to see the man who she saw as a father figure have to collect some of her placenta. It was also incredibly awkward. Once Snape had "gone to prepare the potion." He assured her that he would have Voldemort come up as soon as he saw him. And that the potion wouldn't be taken without her present.

Looking down at the child in her arm, she knew that the nine months as well as the labor were totally worth it. It was becoming clear to Hermione that Voldemort wasn't going to heed her warning about the potion, and she was clear that it would have disastrous results. At least with Evan, she would always have a little piece of Voldemort with her. And she would be sure to teach  
him to love.

Draco was still sitting with her, keeping her company. They had a good talk, while Draco held little Evan. It was weird to see him with an infant in his arms. He revealed to her that he had been worried about her, when she was in labor. He could only imagine what it would be like when his wife was giving birth to his heir. He just wanted to take away her pain, but he knew that he couldn't. Seeing Hermione with her baby made him realize though that Snape was telling the truth. The pain was forgotten now.

Hermione was playing with the emerald locket around her neck, much like she used to with the Gaunt ring. It always made her feel closer to Voldemort. It was while she was letting Evan hold onto the locket, though, that Voldemort finally appeared. He took one look at Draco and simply stated "Out."

Draco didn't have to be told twice, leaving the couple alone to go down to the dungeons with Snape. Voldemort sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Hermione, who was sitting up, Evan in her arms. Voldemort had a strange look on his face. It was so odd to see the small, little creature that was staring at him with deep blue eyes.

"Would you like to hold him?" Hermione asked, holding out the bundle to Voldemort, who reluctantly took it. "He looks so much like you." Hermione told him, smiling. Voldemort took one of his long fingers and touched the boy's cheeks. The baby, grabbed on to him, using his chubby little fingers to pull the finger to his mouth.

"I feel so warm." Voldemort said, a weird sensation coming over him. He instantly felt affection for the small baby. "I never wanted a child. But now...I know I will teach this child everything. Evan will want for nothing."

Hermione felt her smile falter. "You love him." She was glad that Voldemort was finally understanding love, but she knew that it wasn't going to change anything.

He looked at her, his unnatural colored eyes shining. "Perhaps I do."

* * *

It was one week after the day of Evan's birth. Hermione was delighted to see how much everyone seemed to love Evan, especially Bella and Snape. Snape would discuss potions with the baby as if he understood, pretending his coos were well thought out answers. Bella of course was very honored by her name choice.

Voldemort was spending significant time with Hermione and their son, as well. Although she knew he would never admit it, but Hermione was pretty sure it was in case something happened to him.

But today was finally the day, the day that Voldemort was going to take the potion, which had been in progress for months now. Voldemort was eager to get started, but it didn't stop Hermione from appealing one more time to him in private. "Please, if you love me at all, if you ever felt anything for me - for Evan, you won't do this. We could disappear. Live happily, the three of us. Please."

It was no use. Voldemort held the vial in hand, with Bellatrix, Snape, Hermione and Evan, and Draco in the basement with him. Without pomp or ceremony, he simply raised the vial to his lips and drank.

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. Then, Hermione saw Voldemort hiss in pain, and she felt the locket begin to heat up on her neck. It didn't take long for Evan begin to whine in pain. Hermione herself gasped, feeling as though she had been punched in the chest, as if her very heart was trying to escape her. That was all that she could remember, before she collapsed, unconscious.

Draco was the first to act after watching Hermione collapse. Voldemort had grabbed the counter top, sinking to his knees. His skin seemed to be melting in a way, as if he was losing the effect of the polyjuice potion. It was odd to watch the way he seemed to morph back into a normal man from a monster. Bellatrix and Snape were transfixed, watching their Lord transform back into a man in his early thirties, with thick black hair, pale skin, but not milky white like it had been before. His eyes were dark, so dark, again, and his body seemed to regain his musculature.

They were finally snapped out of their focus when they heard Draco rummaging around. "Hermione and Evan's heartbeats are too slow, too weak. They need help now!" He demanded, finally finding what he was looking for. "Aunt Bella, open the floo. Snape, do you have any spare hairs?" Draco asked, holding up some leftover polyjuice potion. "I am taking her to St. Mungo's. We can't wait." It was unspoken that Draco meant for Voldemort to become recapacitated.

Luckily for Draco, Snape did have some extra hairs on hand as usual. Draco took the disguise that Voldemort had used in India. Draco took some of the polyjuice potion, with a female hair, and helped Hermione swallow it, waiting for the change to take place before they could leave. She ended up looking not that different from herself. She had straight brown hair and many more freckles, but she was surprisingly still Hermione-esque.

Gathering his friend and her child up in his arms, Draco walked into the fireplace, shouting "St. Mungo's!"

* * *

Draco was absolutely fidgety in the private room at St. Mungo's where a healer was seconds from entering. When he heard the door open, he quickly grabbed the Healer, covering their mouth with his hand. He felt some relief when he noticed it was just Katie Bell. "I am going to let you speak, but only so you can make a Wand Oath. You don't even know what I will do to you if you try anything funny." He whispered in her ear, feeling her nod her head quickly, seeing the patient on the bed. Once they had completed an oath, wherein Katie promised not to tell anyone that Draco didn't approve of about the incident, and promised to give Hermione utmost care, did he let her go.

"Why did our polyjuice wear off?" He demanded.

"The rooms are equipped to remove any enchantments to hide who someone is." Katie looked from Draco to Hermione to the small infant still clutched in her arms. "So it is true. You got Hermione pregnant?" Katie asked. She was shocked when she had read it in the paper.

"What? No! The real father couldn't take her, and she is one of my closest friends." Draco said quickly. "Does that child look like the one Hermione and I would produce?"

Katie had to admit that with the child's dark, dark hair, he did not look at all what she would have expected a Malfoy-Granger child to look like. She had stabilized Hermione and the child, whose name she had learned was Evan, admitting Hermione to the hospital under a false name. "So you say this happened directly after a soul-restorative potion." Katie pondered for a while. "Was...was Hermione soul-bounded to someone?" Draco could only nod. "Well, Draco, it's not good. It's as if Hermione had part of her soul ripped from her. The best restorative for a soul is remorse, so unless the potion taker truly feels sorry...I don't know if or when Hermione and Evan will wake up."

Draco sat down hard. He was pretty sure that Voldemort had never felt remorse in his life. And how could he feel remorse when a muggleborn issue was no longer his issue. Katie sat next to him. "Please. We have to tell Harry. Harry is Hermione's oldest friend. He deserves to see her." Draco didn't want Katie to see him with the tears in his eyes or hear the croak in his throat so he just nodded.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his bed in the Gryffindor boys dorms. The rest of the boys were out playing pick up Quiddith, even Ron, but he just couldn't go. He had been thinking more and more about his place in the Order. He didn't like it.

He heard a slight buzzing from his dresser table. Opening it, he found that his communicator coin from the DA was hot to the touch with a new message on it. Harry was glad that no one else was around and he could read the message in peace. When he saw what the coin said, it had him jumping up and grabbing his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's map.

"Harry, come to St. M's. Ask for Helena Thomas. KB." He knew who Helena Thomas was. Finally, he would be reunited with Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Hello lovelies! So that was chapter seventeen. I wasn't totally happy with it, but I wanted to update quickly for you all. Please let me know what you thought!

Big thanks to all of my reviewers from last chapter: AMUTOforever305, aoife7, Beautiful-Liar13, booklove44, darkprince31, DawnMay, ElizabethMellark, everlastingtrueromance, hateme101, heavensent30, jenthefangirl, Lee Kadivar, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Mari Wollsch, randomfan17, Snapesbloodredneko, sunriseWILLcome, UniCryin, uwishuwerecool, twihardtothecore, and yaoigirl4ever! You guys are fabulous. So, I also realized that I never posted reviewer response for last chapter - I will respond to both chapter fifteen and sixteen reviews tonight!

So, there was chapter seventeen - I hope you are looking forward to chapter eighteen! Things are about to get cra-zay!


	18. Chapter 18

Harry didn't know what to expect when he entered into the room of "Helena Thomas." However, he certainly wasn't expecting to see a red-eyed Draco, holding an unmoving black-haired child and Hermione, similarly lifeless, lying in a hospital bed, being watched other by Katie Bell. "Close the door." Draco ordered, his voice raspy, as if he hadn't spoken for hours.

Harry did as he was told, standing awkwardly for a few seconds, before walking to Hermione's side. He grabbed her hand, which was warm, and looked to Katie. "What's happened to her? Is that her child?"

"Aren't you going to ask me if it's mine first, Potter?" Draco asked, bitterly.

"I know it's not your's. It's Voldemort's." Harry watched as Katie flinched visibly. It would appear that she had not known the father of the child. He sat next to Draco on the visitor's couch.

"His name is Evan _Salazar_." Draco told him, as if it would scare him away. Part of him was surprised that Hermione would choose to honor the founder of Slytherin house, but he decided he would ask her about it later.

Harry gave a tentative smile. "Evan for her 'brother'".

The way Draco reacted was unexpected. "You knew? You knew how the Order was treating her and you didn't do anything? You should leave, it was wrong of me to ask you here." Draco was so shocked. Hermione had truly been betrayed by her best friends. He didn't think Saint Potter had it in him. But it was okay, because Hermione had new friends now, him, and Theo and he was sure that Astoria would grow to like her once they met.

"What do you mean 'how they were treating her'?" Harry asked perplexed. "I mean, I knew about the diary, but that's all." Draco asked him to elaborate, warily. "I didn't know Dumbledore was going to put Ron and Hermione in the diary until he had already done it. Ron was only in it for a few hours, so I hardly noticed. Hermione was in there for two weeks. Dumbledore would sometimes ask me to watch particular moments, as if to show me Hermione's character. I was surprised how easily she fit in."

"They were keeping her locked in her room. They only let her out to research for your cause, and the only person who ever talked to her was Professor Snape. They wouldn't even let her keep clothes in her room." Draco told him, angry - angry that Harry hadn't figured this out himself. "And she stayed like that for two months. Until they told her she wasn't allowed to return to Hogwarts."

Harry looked dumbfounded. "I wish I had known. I would have helped her." Harry stared at the girl on the bed. She was so still. Just as he was about to ask Katie what was wrong with her, the door slammed open.

Harry knew the distinctive red hair immediately. "Ron, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

The boy held up a piece of metal, shining in the light. "I still have my coin as well, Harry. And I am not too stupid to decode the message. Who else could Helena Thomas be?" Ron didn't even look at Hermione who was lying in the bed, or notice Katie standing by his ex-friend; his eyes instead settled on Draco, holding the dark-haired child. "So it's true. The slut let the filthy ferret get her pregnant, and she birthed him spawn."

Before Draco had time to react, Ron had his wand drawn, pointed at Evan. "Let's do the world a favor and rid the Earth of this scum."

"Ron, listen to yourself!" Harry cried out. "He's just a baby. Please don't do anything rash." The boy who lived had reluctantly drew his own wand, standing in between Draco and Ron.

He could see Ron's face contort in anger. "_Diffindo maxima_!" The boy shouted in a rage.

Harry barely had time to deflect the spell from the group. Before Ron had time to use another spell, Draco shouted at Harry to grab onto his arm. Harry turned around, grabbing the boy, who was holding Evan and holding onto Hermione's hand. Katie was holding onto Draco's other arm. They disappeared then, with an apparate.

Draco had never felt pain like his, except for the Cruciatus curse. He had never tried side-along apparition with three adults and a child, and it felt like his body was being stretched in every which way. Finally, the spinning stopped, and they were in the library of Malfoy Manor, where he knew the Floo would be open.

When they had all regained their breath, Draco told Harry to carry Hermione and the he would take Evan. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he shouted clearly "LeStrange Home!"

* * *

Voldemort was sitting by himself in the study, staring listlessly at the fire crackling in the hearth. He had an open book in his lap, but he couldn't bring himself to read the words on the page. All he could think about was Hermione and Evan. He had been overcome with pain when they had fallen...ill, but he looked at Severus's memories of the event. He would have to reward Draco later, he thought mildly. It was weird feeling like this. He felt so worried and guilty that he physically hurt.

When he heard the commotion, he didn't want to get his hopes up. However, he heard Snape order whoever it was to take 'her' upstairs, he knew that Hermione was back. He decided to wait for Snape to come tell him, so that Hermione could get settled without the shock of seeing his new looks.

It didn't take long, but to Voldemort, it seemed like years. Severus finally came to "escort" Voldemort up the stairs to Hermione's room where she was resting with their son. Severus warned him that she had two visitors. Voldemort inwardly cringed. He hoped he wouldn't need to hurt anyone in front of Hermione and their child.

When he entered, he almost didn't recognize the young man that was sitting next to Hermione. It took some time, but as soon as the man uttered "Voldemort?" he knew he was staring into the eyes of Harry Potter. He was supremely surprised that the boy didn't immediately start attacking him.

Then he noticed that blonde girl that Severus was standing close to. "My Lord, this is Katie Bell, she is the healer from St. Mungo's." Katie Bell seemed shocked that the man who had just entered the room was Lord Voldemort. He didn't look anything like she expected. He was so handsome, with dark eyes that you couldn't look away from and dark brown hair with just the hint of curl. He had gorgeous cheekbones and she couldn't believe that this was famed mass murder Lord Voldemort.

"What has happened to her?" He asked, unable to tear his eyes from Hermione's prone form. Evan was tucked into the bassinet beside her bed, seeming so tiny.

"Well, Evan and her souls are under great torment. I believe Evan contained part of a horcrux within him, and Hermione was soul bounded to you, so it's as if a part of them has been ripped away. They will stay this way until either the restorative potion drinker, you, feels true remorse for his actions, or until their souls are repaired by themselves." Katie told him calmly, unsure of how he would take the unwelcome news.

Voldemort sat down on the edge of the bed, taking Hermione's hand in his. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked supremely beautiful in sleep. "Yes, but why is she here? Why was she not kept at St. Mungo's, and word sent to me?"

"We ran into a big issue." Draco said calmly. "Weaselbee showed up. He tried to kill Evan. He wanted to rid the earth of

* * *

spawn."

"He sounded like a right Death Eater, talking about ridding the world of scum, as if killing a baby wasn't totally repugnant." Harry said, unthinking of who his audience was. He looked at the man who was an older version of the Tom Riddle he had met in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry looked around the room. "May I speak with you, alone?"

"Potter, not the most wise request you have ever made." Draco bit out. He wasn't sure why he was trying to protect the foolish boy. He knew Hermione would be upset if Voldemort killed Harry Potter in the same room as her.

"Leave us." Voldemort commanded, waiting for Draco, Severus and Katie to leave the room.

As soon as they had left, Harry locked eyes with Voldemort and wouldn't let go. "Please, I know you think it won't work, but you have to try to feel remorse. This sounds crazy, but I believe that you can feel sorry for your actions."

"Why do you care so much? You washed your hands of Hermione many months ago." Voldemort questioned.

"No, never! If I would have known how Dumbledore was treating her, I never would have left her there. I would have taken her away, put her up somewhere safe. Maybe Paris, she could've attended Beauxbatons for her final year. At first I was confused at how she could have had feelings for you, and I interpreted it as a betrayal." Harry hung his head in shame. He took a deep, shuddering breath. "Now, I know that I don't care who Hermione has feelings for, as long as she is being taken care of. I don't understand your relationship with her, and I won't try to, but please, she is my best friend, my sister. I need her in my life. Please try." The boy had tears in his eyes, and he was choking over words.

Still, Harry's pleas helped make up his mind. Although he thought it was fruitless - he had never felt true remorse in his life - he would try. "Let me be alone with her." Voldemort told Harry, trying to let the boy - his mortal enemy - know that he would try.

Once Harry had left the room, he looked down at Hermione. "You tried to tell me that love doesn't make you weak, it makes you strong. I feel pretty weak right now though." This was going to be more difficult than he had anticipated. "Hermione, I am truly regretful that I didn't listen to your advice about the blood magic. I should have listened to you - all magic comes at a price. I just didn't know that another's sacrifice could become my sacrifice." There was no sound at all in the room, making the scene seem surreal in some way. "I need you to come back to me, Hermione. I promise that I will change the way I run things. Once I get rid of Dumbledore, I will - no, we will totally reform education. I will appoint you as Mistress of Education." He smiled at the thought of that. "No, I don't think you would like that very much. Perhaps, once I instate Snape as Headmaster of Hogwarts, you and I could teach there. I might like that very much. No knowledge would be off limits to the students."

Voldemort sighed. Not only was he supremely sad, but he was also starting to feel an intense pain in where he supposed his heart was. It was an ache so deep, he could feel it all the way to his toes. "Please, Hermione. Come back to me. I love you." At this point, Voldemort had to hold back real tears, partially from the raw emotion he was feeling, and partly from the physical pain. It felt like his inside was molten metal, as his eight pieces of soul were forged back together.

He heard Evan first. It was a whimper so quiet, that he thought he imagined it. But then it became a full on wail - not a wail of pain, but of needing attention. Voldemort looked into the bassinet and saw his child with crocodile tears in his eyes, holding his arms out as if he wanted to be picked up. So he did just that, holding the small boy to his chest, smiling.

When he looked back at Hermione, her eyes were just beginning to flutter open. She let out a tiny groan, her eyes opening fully, darting around her room, until they settled on him. She looked confused at first, but he soon saw realization dawn on her face. "Tom? Oh, Tom!" She smiled broadly, throwing her arms around him. "I am so glad that you are okay." She whispered, genuinely.

He wasted no time in uniting their lips together in a passionate kiss. He then leaned fully into the hug, so that he could whisper into her ear, "I love you."

* * *

Ron Weasley sat in the Headmaster's office completely shocked. He had told Dumbledore about what he had seen at St. Mungo's. It had thrown Dumbledore into a rage.

"How could it have happened so soon? We are not nearly prepared!" Dumbledore looked at Ron. "Go and tell Minerva to call the Order. I will take him down once and for all - Voldemort, Granger and her child!" Ron couldn't have come up with a better plan, and scurried down the spiral staircase to McGonagall's quarters.

Finally, Hermione Granger would get what was coming to her.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! So, there you have it - chapter eighteen. Tom is finally his normal self again, Dumbledore is crazy and Hermione and Evan are safe. I hope you didn't think the remorse part was too fluffy/Beauty and the Beast. So anyhow, please let me know what you thought of it. There is a battle coming, so get ready for it.

Shout out all of my fabulous reviewers from last chapter:AMUTOforever305, aoife7, arabellagrace, articcat621, Beautiful-Liar13, BelvaRoze, booklove44, Caro09, DawnMay, DeathEater'sMistress, everlastingtrueromance, gleeislove, hateme101, jenthefangirl, Jessica Lure Whitlock, lbjw0128, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Lordhightoppfan, loves2readalways, Mari Wollsch, PG, pwrmom2, randomfan17, roseandchris3, Snapesbloodredneko, sunriseWILLcome, sweets1111, UniCryin, unspeakable49, Trelaney, twihardtothecore, yaoigirl4ever and several Guests! You guys rock! Longer review responses in my profile as usual!

So let me know what you thought of chapter eighteen and be on the lookout for nineteen soon!


	19. Chapter 19

After Hermione had awoken from her self induced coma, Voldemort had barely left her alone. Katie had done an examination of both her and Evan and found them to be in good health, but suggested a day of rest to regain their strength. He had allowed Draco and Severus each five minutes, but not Harry. He felt that the shock of their reunion would be too much for her.

Still, she did not mind. This was the most time she had spent with Voldemort since her time in the diary. He had even told her she was right about feeling remorse in order to repair his soul. While she smirked at his admission, she didn't rub it in. Her graciousness in winning made him grant her request to view his memories of the event. He kept a very tight rein on what she saw, but she later realized that it was his way of telling her he loved her. She knew he meant it, but it would be few and far between when he would admit it aloud.

She was in awe of his new appearance. He was her Tom again, only older, more handsome, he had grown into his features. He looked to be in his late twenties, and he later confirmed that he was 27, the last time he had intentionally created a horcrux. He was more broad shouldered than she remembered, his dark brown hair perfectly coiffed, with a side part that didn't appear boyish at all. His eyes were once again dark pools that she remembered so well, filled with more liveliness and emotion than she had seen since his "interview" with Durmstrang.

He discussed with her the success of the potion and why she and Evan had been so affected. She understood then, the strange power that the old crone had felt in her child. It had been the tiny piece of Tom's soul that was originally housed in the diary, which had latched on to the new life that was created within it. Or perhaps, Hermione had mused, the diary's magic had helped to create the child in order to free itself from the book.

Voldemort promised that he wouldn't underestimate the old magic that was created by love anymore, telling her that he would do anything to keep Evan safe from harm. He was being so charming and intelligent and sweet to her, everything that she wanted from him, that she couldn't help but feel her heart swell with love for him. He seemed more open with her, the shock of losing her making him realize just how important she truly was to him. He was so much like the Tom from the diary that she had a difficult time remembering to call him Voldemort. He didn't seem to mind, though.

When it came time for Hermione to go sleep, he slipped under the covers beside her, having stripped down to his undergarments. He placed her head on his chest, while he sat up with the lights dimmed, reading a book. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she couldn't help the content sighs that she let out before falling asleep, a smile on her face.

Soon though, the morning came and it was time for Hermione to meet with Harry. She was eager to meet with her old friend and talk one on one, but Voldemort wouldn't allow it, insisting on sitting in on the meeting with the pair in the library.

Harry was shocked to see how well Hermione looked when she entered the room. She was smiling radiantly, wearing a white linen dress, despite the colder spring weather. Voldemort entered soon after, carrying baby Evan, looking...totally normal, like a regular dad. It was profoundly opposite of what Harry had expected their relationship to be like. He let those thoughts leave him, though, feeling Hermione's body slam into his in an embrace. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight bear hug. "Oh Harry, I am so glad to see you again."

They parted, sitting down around the low table for tea. "I am so glad to see you too, Hermione. I was really worried about you." His eyes settled on the green locket, that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself, resting on her chest. Although it was no longer a horcrux, it still was a shock to him.

Once she was settled on the couch, Voldemort handed her the baby. It was strange seeing Hermione acting so natural with a child in her arms, but when he thought about it, Hermione did seem like she would be a brilliant mum, especially after having taken such good care of him the past few years. "I am of course glad to see little Evan is doing alright as well. Malfoy was quick to tell me his full name."

"Yes, well Voldemort wanted his first name to be Salazar," Hermione told him smirking and rolling her eyes. "I had to put my foot down. But still, it is a part of his heritage." Hermione said, smiling down at the baby. He was uncommonly well behaved, but Harry supposed that he would expect nothing less from a child from perhaps the two most intelligent people he knew. In a way, Harry couldn't think of a better man for Hermione. That thought would have horrified him, but sitting in front of their family, it seemed oddly...normal.

"Are you happy here, Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend, his sister.

"I never thought I would say it, but yes. I am being challenged intellectually. I am learning so much. Everyone has been nice to me." She looked at Voldemort under hooded eyelids. "And I_ do_ love him."

"And what about you, Voldemort, doesn't it bother you that Hermione is a muggleborn? The very kind of person you are trying to destroy?"

Voldemort was pensive for a moment. "I told you before, Potter, in the Chamber of Secrets. Killing muggleborns is no longer my goal. I am merely interested in being the greatest wizard alive, a task I believe I have accomplished." It was strange hearing his voice, silky and dark, deeper than it had been when he was in his other body. "And in any case, my child is...more muggle than wizard, but I am sure that he will dominate all aspects of his life."

Harry was surprised. He was shocked to hear Voldemort use the word muggleborn instead of mudblood, but it was a welcome change. And the fact that he acknowledged that he was in fact only a half blood was surprising. His smile quickly faltered into a grimace. "Oh Hermione. I was so worried about you. Especially when Ron showed up...he was acting...he went berserk."

"May I see your memories Harry?" Hermione looked at him inquisitively. Harry thought for a moment, worried of what the usually extremely level-headed girl would do after seeing Ron threat to kill her baby. Attempt even. Soon, though, he nodded, and almost instantaneously, he could feel Hermione seamlessly entering his mind.

Soon, she was rewatching his memories - how Draco and he had protected her and her child against the redhead's rage. Soon, he felt her leave him, her face immediately fixed on Evan. Hermione was shaking. Harry first assumed that she was crying, but he soon realized she was angry. Very angry. "_He tried to murder our child. I want him to feel pain_!" Hermione hissed in parseltongue to Voldemort, but Harry could still understand.

Harry interrupted. "Hermione, you can't possibly be thinking about killing Ron?"

Hermione whipped her head around to stare at her old friend. "There are other kinds of revenge than death. Better kinds." Her face was eerily calm. "I can't stand by and allow them to get away with how they've treated me all these years, Harry. There are consequences." She handed Evan to Voldemort.

"The Order only saw me as a walking encyclopedia, allowing me only to research day and night as if there weren't other things I might like to do. And I wasn't allowed to touch certain things because they might have a dark influence on me! They trapped me like a prisoner in a place I once loved. The caused all of this, by putting me in the diary in the first place, watched me, spied on me. Even _intimate_ moments were not given privacy." Harry could see the crimson blush on her face. "And Ron was the worst of all! To think that I have ever called him my friend."

"But, Hermione -"

"No Harry, _don't_ defend him! I have never truly believed his friendship since first year. I will never forget the hurtful things he said to me. All I was to him was homework help." She was pacing angrily back and forth. The Dark Lord looked on, with a pleased smile on his face. "But not here. Draco and Theo have been wonderful friends, they treat me like an equal. And I am able to study whatever I like, I am actually intellectually challenged her. No information is off limits." She sat back down, putting her face in her hands. "Perhaps I should thank the Order. For showing me what I really want."

It was quiet for a moment, before Voldemort spoke. "And what are your plans Potter? Who do your loyalties lie with. Should I have Hermione obliviate you so that you can go back to fight for the light?"

"No, I can't tolerate that Ron tried to kill a baby. Hermione is the only real family that I've got." Harry sighed considering his next words. "Plus, Dumbledore has been lying to me all year, trying to manipulate me into thinking Hermione had betrayed me further by becoming pregnant with Malfoy's child. Unfortunately for him, I can do arithmetic."

Hermione looked up at him. "So...you'll help us? You'll fight with us? But what about the prophecy?"

"Well, I am pretty sure that Voldemort is now fully aware of the power he knew not of," Harry answered, smiling. Hermione blushed, thinking back to Voldemort whispering to her prone form that he loved her. "And, besides, prophecies can change. Hell, I am sure Dumbledore messed up with something by allowing you to stay so long in the past, even if it was only a memory. I am tired of having my life defined by prophecies. It is time for me to make my own destiny."

"Oh, Harry! You are such a good friend!" Hermione stood up and ran over to where her friend was sitting, throwing her arms around him in joy.

"I do have a condition though. I can't use the Killing Curse...and I don't think that either of you should."

He watched Voldemort's eyes narrow at him. "And why exactly, would I not?" He deadpanned.

"Well, you _just_ restored your soul to it's original state. Don't damage it again. I don't want you to make Hermione a widow." Harry said, carefully choosing his next words. "And, besides, like Hermione said, there are other ways to hurt someone. There are other ways to...destroy someone."

"Harry, what are you thinking?" Hermione asked, supremely curious.

"Let's just say I have a plan." Harry responded. "Voldemort and I will have to cooperate in order to bring down Dumbledore."

"That will be interesting, and shocking to see, I am sure." Hermione said, smiling at the extremely stoic Voldemort. She knew that he would talk to her about it later. "As long as everyone knows I get Ronald. I will make him pay for what he tried to do to my son."

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry this chapter is a little bit shorter, but I feel like there is a lot of info packed into it. And I wanted to get it posted - I don't like waiting longer than a week. So, now I need you guys to decide how dark you want the battle to be? Let me know what you envision Hermione's place as. Also, just a head's up that the next chapter will probably be the last real chapter, with an additional epilogue. I am thinking about writing another story once this is completed if you have any suggestions or requests or pairings that you'd like to see please let me know in a review or PM. I was also thinking about changing the name of this to "When The Dawn Comes To Greet You" - do you guys have any thoughts? Would it be too confusing to change the name?

Huge shout out to my reviewers from last chapter: Amortentia-Malfoy, AMUTOforever305, Aninha Flavia, arabellagrace, articcat621, Atlantean Diva, awwhshucks, BelvaRoze, booklove44, Caro09, DaniKae, darkprince31, DawnMay, Ekaterina2324, emllew, hateme101, HPFanGirl01, JessicaMoonbeam, KawaiPanda, lbjw0128, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Lordhightoppfan, loves2readalways, Mcgiggles, Mrs Lucius Malfoy, pwrmom2, randomfan17, Raven A Evans, sarawr Smiles, Snapesbloodredneko, sunriseWILLcome, sweets1111, UniCryin, unspeakable49, uwishuwerecool, twihardtothecore, Vanity Storm, yaoigirl4ever, and Guests! You guys are awesome - thank you so much for your encouragement and theories and generally good thoughts! You guys make me want to write and update as quickly as possible. I will post individual reviewer responses in my profile tomorrow evening.

Please let me know what you thought of chapter nineteen and be on the lookout for chapter twenty (time flies, huh?) in the near future!


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione sighed feeling the warm sun hitting her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes settled on the man she was currently lying next to. His dark sparkling eyes were trained on her face and seeing him, she couldn't help but smile. Tom had been sharing her bed for the week since she had returned from St. Mungo's. It was getting harder and harder to call him Voldemort when he looked so much like her Tom, but she was trying. He seemed to mind less now.

Sitting up, she leaned over and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He was becoming more and more open to little affectionate acts, in the privacy of her room of course, but he still wasn't usually the instigator of their kisses or more. When he didn't instantly respond to her kiss, she cuddled up insistently against him, coaxing him into stopping.

"Hermione, we shouldn't. We have a lot to do today." Voldemort said, moving away from her. He was of course talking about their planned attack on Hogwarts. Theo had overheard Dumbledore talking with Professor McGonagall. They were going to change the wards today, and so it was the best time to attack.

"That's all the more reason for us to have sex then." She said, breaking eye contact with him. "We don't know what could happen." She pushed him flat on his back and slowly climbed to straddle him. "And besides, Katie said my body was ready for sex days ago!" Hermione whined, with a smile on her face, recalling the conversation.

From what Hermione had read, witches healed much faster than muggles after childbirth, but she asked Katie to give her a bill of approval. The blonde girl turned so red faced, Hermione thought that she would never regain her normal complexion. Katie had been staying with them for a while now, spending a lot of time with Severus, going over the restorative potion.

She could feel him grow hard against her and rolled her hips insistently against him. Sighing, he grabbed her hip with one hand, and tangled his other in her thick brown hair, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Lips firmly pressed against one another's, Voldemort grasped the edge of Hermione's nightie and lifted it up, revealing her body to him. Groaning at having to end their kiss, Hermione obliged so that the dress could be lifted over her head. Smirking at him, she focused on his clothing until they disappeared.

"Ahh, you are improving with your non-verbals. I think you deserve a treat." His hand caressed down her side, taking a moment to squeeze her full breast before continuing to the throbbing spot between her legs. He hissed feeling the moisture there, an rubbed her in a circular motion, which quickly had her gasping in pleasure.

"Please, please Tom, I want you inside of me!" Hermione told him, giving his erection a squeeze. Finally complying to her wish, Tom positioned himself against her entrance. Smiling at him, she lowered herself onto him, moaning with the new sensation. Their lips met again, giving Hermione a chance to adjust to him, before she slowly lifted herself and sank back down on him. They both moaned at the sensation. Hermione continued the rising and falling motion, groaning, feeling the pressure grow with each movement. However, for Voldemort, it was quickly becoming not enough. He grasped her hips, pulling her up and down, moving faster and faster.

Hermione could quickly feel the coil of pleasure inside of her becoming tighter and tighter, so close to snapping. And after several more thrusts, she did snap, allowing wave after wave of pleasure to roll over her with each beat of her heart. She slumped down against Voldemort's body, feeling him thrust into her several more times before he joined her in orgasmic bliss.

In the haze of her orgasm, Hermione couldn't help but tell him again, "I love you."

* * *

They had been waiting in the Forbidden Forest all day. Voldemort, Hermione and Harry were accompanied by numerous Death Eaters, including the Lucius, Draco, Snape, Dolohov, Bellatrix, Rabastan and Rodolphus. Narcissa and Katie had stayed behind to watch and protect Evan during the battle. They were waiting for the wards to drop so that they could finally enter the grounds. Voldemort was staring in intense concentration at the line of the forest that marked the end of the Hogwarts' grounds.

Hermione had been spending most of her time talking with Draco, who was telling her of his plans to have Astoria stay with them that summer. He seemed to really like her, even though he didn't seem to know much about her. He didn't seem to mind that their relationship had been arranged by their parents.

Hermione was becoming exceedingly nervous as time went on. She didn't mind giving Dumbledore and Ron a piece of her mind, but there were other people like Professor McGonagall that she couldn't hope to harm, unprovoked of course. She hadn't been involved in the diary business, as far as she knew.

Her stomach was also in knots because she wasn't sure what the outcome of today would be. She had always been much better at the theory side of defensive spells, not the practical, and she was afraid her inexperience would get her killed, or worse, someone else.

Finally, she noticed a faint blue shimmering along the boundary of the school grounds. "Now." Was all Voldemort said, before they began walking across the grounds in unison. It was a dreary day so they did not cross paths with any students on the way to the school. Before long, the castle was looming in their view.

Holding out his hand, Voldemort wordlessly opened the huge oak doors. They quickly proceeded towards the Great Hall where the teachers were congregated to replace the wards. Students quickly made room for the large group of so called Dark Wizards. Hermione could see Theo in the crowd. Making eye contact with him, he quickly came and joined their side. Blaise, Pansy, Astoria, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle and several other unknown Slytherins soon fell in step as well.

Many of the students were in awe of the handsome man walking beside the Hermione Granger, but they soon began gasping at noticing the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange was with her. A Hufflepuff girl began screaming and Bellatrix sent a hex at her feet.

"Do not harm the students!" Voldemort snarled. "Our business is only with the Order of the Phoenix." Bellatrix looked put out but complied with the order.

They soon entered the Great Hall in the same fashion as they had the Castle. Instantly the Professors' strict concentration was broken and all of the wards fell. "Oh Hermione!" Professor McGonagall said, surprised at seeing her old student. Her smile fell when she saw who she was accompanied by.

"Hello Albus. Surprised to see me like this?" Voldemort asked, tauntingly.

It was clear that Dumbledore was surprised. He quickly drew his wand. "Minerva, go call the rest of the Order."

"Wait! Professor McGonagall, you have always known me to be a reasonable person and a smart witch. Ask yourself why would myself, Severus and Harry Potter, the chosen one, all leave the Order?" Hermione shouted across the room. Students were beginning to file into the room, including some of her old Gryffindor classmates. "I will tell you all why I left. Not only did Dumbledore put me in a diary for an extended period of time with the Dark Lord, but then he construed that I betrayed Harry. I could have lived with that, but then, they turned a place that I loved into a prison! I could have lived with no human contact, not even being allowed to have my own clothes in my room because I might use them for some _dark purpose_! But, I could not live with not being allowed to return to my education."

"I'll call the Order." Someone called out.

Hermione whipped her head around to see who it was. Her eyes narrowed at the red head standing across the room. "No, Ronald! You have business with me first." Hermione drew her wand at Ron. "No one will try to kill my son and get away with it." Her voice was deadly quiet.

She saw Neville and Seamus draw their wands at her statement. She could see that both boys were having some kind of internal turmoil over the situation. For Neville it was particularly intense, knowing that Hermione was fighting on the side that hurt his parents, but at the same time knowing that Hermione was a reasonable witch. She must have a damned good reason for doing so.

"That Slytherin spawn needs to be eliminated, even Professor Dumbledore agrees!" Ron shouted across the Great Hall. More people were gasping now.

"Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked meekly, unwilling to believe the statement one of her own students had asserted.

"The child was born without love and therefore he will only know evil. Much like Tom Riddle himself." Dumbledore said.

"That's not true! My child is born out of love! And people can change! Voldemort has changed!" Hermione looked over at her husband and saw his face in a stoic mask. She wasn't sure if he would be happy about her revealing that, but he didn't do anything. Before she could think about it though, she let out a gasp, feeling the sharp sting of a diffindo in her shoulder.

She turned around, seeing Ron with his wand raised. Her eyes narrowed, and she started marching towards him, silently deflected spell after spell that he threw her way. After Ron had thrown the first spell, the whole Great Hall seemed to erupt in an explosion of light, spells shooting off in every which way.

Hermione noticed that, as she approached Ron and was completely unphased by his wandwork, his face was falling rapidly. Once she reached him, she smirked. "You never practised your spell work enough Ronald." She then quickly entered his mind, ripping through memories to find ones of her.

She found very distasteful, sexual thoughts about her, but all of his memories of her were always tinged with a veil of dislike and jealousy. As if his body wanted her, he lusted over her, but at the same time hated her because he knew he wasn't good enough for her.

Ron was gritting his teeth, trying not to cry from the sensation of having his mind torn through rapidly. He could hear Hermione's voice in his head. "You are right Ron, you were never and will never be good enough for me. I have always liked Harry more and you are nothing special. I did pick a Slytherin over you." Hermione was then projecting one of her own memories into his head. "But you got one thing wrong. It wasn't Draco's baby. It was Voldemort's." Ron did then begin crying seeing Hermione's intimate moment with Voldemort from that very moment.

Hermione left his head, seeing him on his knees, his self-esteem completely decimated. "This is for Evan you bastard! _Crucio_!" It was the only time she had ever successfully cast that particular spell on another person, and it hurt her to use it, but she needed to for the sake of her son. She ended it quickly, keeping it on for only about ten seconds. When he was lying on the floor she quickly cast an incarcerous curse. She wanted him to spend time in Azkaban.

* * *

Harry and Voldemort, meanwhile, had begun fighting with Dumbledore. Voldemort had to admit that he was actually fairly impressed with the younger wizard. He was full of passion and seemed to give every ounce of his strength into each spell. Voldemort on the other hand was trying desperately to not use any spells that were considered too dark, on Harry's request.

The rest of his Death Eaters were fighting any students which dared to fight back. He noticed the Weasley girl fighting ferociously against Bellatrix, but clearly losing. The Longbottom boy was standing, looking dumbly, as if he couldn't decide which side he wanted to be on.

"Harry, think about what you are doing! Remember the prophecy, only one of you can live while the other survives. He will just kill you after he gets me out of the way! I am the only one who can protect you." Voldemort noted how desperate the older wizard sounded.

"Now Tom! Just like we planned!" Harry shouted. Voldemort could tell that the boy was tiring rapidly from deflecting the curses from the older man.

"Are you sure?" Voldemort asked, unsure of how this would work. He didn't appreciate talking commands from the younger wizard.

"It has to work!" Harry said. "On three!" Voldemort prepared himself and he watch Dumbledore become more and more panicked. "One. Two. Three!"

"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort and Harry shouted out the spell and the same time. Their spells locked with Dumbledore's curse for a few seconds which felt like hours. It was a similar situation to those that he had been in with Harry in the put every ounce of love he felt for Hermione into the spell, hoping that it would strengthen it. Before long, Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand towards the pair. Voldemort reached out, and caught it.

"Incarcerous!" Harry bound up Dumbledore. "We will see what the Wizengamot decides to do with you!" Harry knew that Scrimgeour was a fair man and he would see that Dumbledore wasn't afforded any protections from the law.

When people began to notice that Dumbledore had been bested, there was a clattering of wands around the Great Hall, as fighting students quickly gave up against the Dark wizards. Most of the students were left free, despite their surrender. Voldemort quickly scanned the room, looking for Hermione. When he couldn't find her immediately, he began to panic, his heartbeat rapidly rising.

However, he quickly caught sight of her curly brown hair. She was smiling and dragging a levitating Ronald Weasley behind her, bound and crying. When she reached him, he wrapped her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. His heartbeat began to slow down, but still insistently beat against his chest. He knew now that love definitely had not made him weak.

"Let's drop these fools off at the Ministry and then go home. I would like you to help me study for my NEWTS a bit more." Hermione said smiling, knowing that Voldemort didn't care about everyone seeing him being so affectionate. Or maybe he had just forgotten their surroundings.

Nodding, he said. "I would love that." They begin walking out of the Great Hall together, Ron and Dumbledore in tow. "What would you think about having our Bond renewed?"

Hermione's smile broadened. She stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She knew that was just Voldemort trying to tell her he loved her. "I would love that."

The End!

* * *

A/N: Haha, of course you know I won't leave you hanging that bad. There will be an epilogue, hopefully out later this week. It took me so long to write this, and I am still not super happy with it, mostly because I am completely unimaginative with battle scenes of any kind. I actually had one reviewer from last chapter say this story had been crackish...I was wondering if any of you thought that as well? And if so could you give specifics? Unfortunately I couldn't ask that reviewer for specifics to change because it was anonymous. Also, is there anyone you specifically want to hear about in the epilogue? Besides our favorites?

Super huge thanks to all of my reviewers from last chapter: Amortentia-Malfoy, AMUTOforever305, Beautiful-Liar13, booklove44, Chelley1983, darkprince31, DawnMay, Ekaterina2324, Eternally Free, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, GryffLion13, heavensent30, irelya, jenthefangirl, KawaiPanda, Kichigai17, l0stinl0ve, LillianMarie2, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Lordhightoppfan, Mari Wollsch, Mcgiggles, N N M R, padfootsgrl79, PoppingLydia, pwrmom2, randomfan17, Rebecca, Snapesbloodredneko, sunriseWILLcome, sweets1111, UniCryin, UnseelieWytch, unspeakable49, twihardtothecore, yaoigirl4ever and Guests! You guys are fabulous! There will of course be reviewer responses in my profile.

Please let me know what you thought of the story and keep an eye peeled for the epilogue!


	21. Chapter 21

While the battle against Ron and Dumbledore and the rest of the Order had gone spectacularly, it took a long time for life to get back to normal, if you could call it that, for Hermione. Hermione had long accepted that life would never be normal for her.

Although Harry had helped out immensely in the fighting, once Hermione and Evan were no longer under immediate threat of death, he was much more uncomfortable with Voldemort. It was difficult for him to believe that he had willingly fought alongside a man who had been trying to kill him nearly his whole life. He was even in more turmoil over the deep betrayal of the man that had mentored him since he was eleven.

He made it clear to Hermione that he had nothing against her, but told her that he needed some time to himself to figure things out. Harry could understand why she was so upset with Dumbledore, but he couldn't pretend to understand her love for Voldemort. He had been fighting so long and now had a lot of time on his hands and a lot of money. Harry and Neville decided that they would do some traveling for a while. The two had become close after realizing how similar they were. They had both lost so much, including their parents. Both declined to come to Hermione's small wedding ceremony.

Hermione and Tom were rebonded four months after the final showdown, to strengthen the damaged bond from the diary. Hermione was touched that Voldemort had suggested it. She knew that this time they were both doing it for the right reasons and she knew that it was just as much for him as it was for her.

She looked resplendent in an off white, backless lace wedding dress. Many of their friends were there, including Bellatrix, the Malfoys - including a very pretty Astoria Greengrass. Some of her old Gryffindor friends even came, including Seamus, who she was surprised to see. It was a small ceremony, however, that was perfect for them. Severus walked her down the aisle and then sat with Evan for the ceremony.

The bonding was short, but, just like her "first" wedding ceremony, it left her feeling even closer to Voldemort than she had before. It was if she hadn't been whole before, and now she was complete.

Most of the wizarding world had been very uncomfortable with Voldemort doing the right thing. The Ministry had of course jailed and charged Ron and Dumbledore, but when the news broke, there was somewhat of an uproar about it. Rita Skeeter was on point, writing hideous after hideous story about how Hermione had broken Ron's heart or how she had always secretly been a Death Eater, using her dark feminine wiles to convert a hormonal Harry Potter. The ministry had even investigated Voldemort but they could find no evidence of any wrongdoing since 1979 and he was therefore not charged with anything. Some of the Death Eaters, including Bellatrix and the Lestranges and Dolohov had to lay low, and didn't spend much time in public.

The tides changed, though, after the wedding ceremony. Hermione had made a deal with Rita. She would have exclusive rights to an interview with the Riddles. The story would get final edits by Hermione, and then she would never write about the Riddles ever again. When subtly reminded about her little animagus problem, Rita readily agreed.

In the interview, Voldemort was mostly taciturn, with Hermione answering most of the questions. She explained everything with the diary, how she believed that Tom Riddle had changed. They discussed her treatment with the Order, and why she decided to team up with Voldemort. They even discussed Hermione's NEWT results, which were some of the highest in a century - the board noted her innovative use of magic not taught within the Hogwarts curriculum. This lead to Hermione explaining their platform for education reform that they were planning. Voldemort was only asked one question directly, which was if he loved Hermione. He freely said yes.

The article included a picture of the little family. Voldemort smiled without showing teeth, but Hermione smiled brightly, and so did Evan. Evan was such a mini Tom Riddle, but he seemed to have Hermione's bright temperament.

After the article was published, public opinion changed drastically. People were very sympathetic to Hermione's story, especially hearing how Ron had tried to kill Evan. They were also intrigued by the idea of education reformed. They were no longer worried about muggleborns, seeing as they proposed education begin at five, which would allow muggleborns to be better integrated into their society. Plus, if Voldemort would voluntarily marry and have a child with the most well known muggleborn, it was a good sign.

Hermione began teaching Arithmancy that fall at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall rejoined the staff as Transfiguration teacher, but declined to be Headmistress. That honor was instead bestowed on Professor - Headmaster Snape. Katie Bell, though she still worked at St. Mungo's, had been spending a lot of time with the snarky Slytherin. They tried to get Draco to be the new Potions Master, but he declined...if only until Astoria graduated that is.

Thor was happy to spend his days at Hogwarts, running around, hunting in the Forbidden Forest, before returning home with Hermione and Tom. Thor had broken ties with Fenrir's pack by protecting Hermione. Fenrir was upset that he was no longer allowed to terrorize children and blamed Hermione. When Voldemort held firm, Fenrir took his pack and left for Albania.

Theo was living the bachelor's life of travel, wining and dining pretty witches, but he always kept time in his schedule for Hermione. The still remained close friends and kept steady correspondence.

After a year of waiting, however, it was finally time for Ron and Dumbledore's trials. Ron had been charged with attempted murder of a child and Dumbledore was charged with conspiracy to commit murder, false imprisonment and endangerment of a child (Hermione). Harry had been called back to testify them both as had several other key witnesses like Snape and the Weasley's. Ginny Weasley had been charged with perjury after lying on the stand about hearing Ron announce his plan to kill Evan in the Great Hall. Molly Weasley was charged with obstruction of justice, after she tried to burn some letters Ron had sent her, detailing his plans with regards to Hermione and Evan. Both Weasley women were sentanced to five years in Azkaban.

Ron's trial was somewhat of a fiasco, but he was eventually sentenced to seventy five years in Azkaban, without possibility of parole. The fact that Evan was just a newborn was a very large factor in his sentencing. He left the courtroom shouting that he was a hero. Dumbledore was sentenced to the Kiss.

Voldemort had gone with her to watch Dumbledore's execution, but, like she had heard Snape say once before, it was unbearable to watch. Although she may be more open to dark magic now, she still did not enjoy seeing people suffer. She had never used the Cruciatus curse again.

However, all in all, Hermione was a little bit happy that Dumbledore had put her in the diary. Even though it completely changed her and ensured that her life would never again be normal, it helped her find her other half - a man so completely suited for her. She never would have been able to find such an intellectual match. It also gave her Evan. It was very fun to watch Tom and Evan interact with each other. He really seemed to want to take a strong role in their son's life.

Voldemort was contemplating running for Minister of Magic the next fall, so he was quite busy. The public was warming up to him a lot, especially once they saw that he had a lot of good ideas, none of which involved muggleborn extermination. Despite the busy schedule, he always made sure he spent a lot of time with Hermione and he had become much more open to affection. So much more open that they were actually expecting another child, to be born in July.

And while her life may never be normal again, Hermione wouldn't dare to dream of different one.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! It's the epilogue. I seriously can't believe that Here I Dreamt and this is finally over...it feels surreal! I hope that the epilogue tied up any loose ends that you may have been wondering about! If it didn't I would be glad to let you know what happened. I have decided that my next story will be a Theo/Hermione that will be a spooky/October/Halloween themed, 5,000-10,000 word one-shot, called Totentanz. It will probably be out in mid-October, and so I would love love love it if you read that!

Now...THANK YOU! to all of my fabulous reviewers! I had over 200 unique reviewers and over 600 total reviews which blows my mind! I would like to especially thank these reviewers who reviewed more than five times: darkprince31, aringle42, Lee Kadivar, Mari Wollsch, uwishuwerecool, Amortentia-Malfoy, booklove44, Caro09, Sweet Sweet Hedwig, xodreamerskyes, Chelley1983, Ekaterina2324, julesrose, lbjw0128, Outlaw-Lanaya, randomfan17, twihardtothecore, aoife7, Atlantean Diva, sunriseWILLcome, unspeakable49, AMUTOforever305, Glitter Poisoned My Blood, arabellagrace, pwrmom2, Snapesbloodredneko, nlech16, xxlovemexxleaveme, DawnMay, hateme101, loves2readalways, sKyLaR KnIgHt, UniCryin, yaoigirl4ever, everlastingtrueromance, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, articcat621, and Beautiful-Liar13! Thank you so much for your continued words of encouragement and support! And thank you to those who reviewed chapter twenty! I will be putting up reviewer responses tomorrow hopefully.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! For reading Here I Dreamt I Was A Rosier and Kings Among Runaways! Please let me know what you thought - I love hearing from you! And look out for Totentanz in a few weeks!

**Update: I have already posted Totentanz here, so please check it out if you are looking for a spooky Halloween story! Thanks!**


End file.
